Quando os deuses Amam
by Haru no hana
Summary: itasaku UA O deus do Caos faz um trato com uma menina de oito anos. quando ela creser, ela seria dele... RE-EDITANDO! CAP 13 OK! Vou voltar a atualizar quando terminar de re-editar, DESCULPEM!
1. Tempestade OK!

**Quando os deuses amam.**

_Itasaku_

**Tempestade**.

O vento soprava com toda a sua fúria, fazendo com que os navios amarrados no pequeno porto se remexessem com a violência das ondas batendo neles vindas do alto mar. Ao longe, além da linha borbulhante que marcava o porto, se era possível ver através da forte chuva, a silhueta de um navio. As janelas estavam iluminadas e era a única coisa que se conseguia distinguir.

Naquele navio ao longe, dezenas de marujos e marinheiros tentavam ao maximo manter a embarcação estável sobre as ondas, para evitar que a embarcação afundasse com todos dentro remenda a força das águas e vento.

"Amarrem as velas da proa!" A voz do capitão se misturando com o barulho dos trovoes que rugiam das nuvens, com uma fúria igual ou superior a dos ventos. As velas do barco a mercê dos mesmos, vez e vez sendo agredidas pelas rajadas violentas. Por isso a ordem do capitão de amarrá-las, para evitar que se rasgassem. "Abaixem a bandeira" Outra vez o capitão gritou ordenando os seus subordinados. Suas mãos firmemente grudadas no leme.

Mais um trovão cruzou o céu, revelando a natureza da bandeira. Um pano preto com uma única nuvem vermelha em detalhes brancos. Uma onda forte bateu no casco do navio virando-o levemente para a esquerda, fazendo assim o nome visível também.

Akatsuki.

O nome estava pintado na madeira escura com algo que reluzia quando o clarão passou. Ouro seria?

A chuva continuava cair sem piedade, o capitão e seus marujos exaustos. De dentro de uma cabine, saíram duas crianças. O capitão as nota e fala.

"Voltem imediatamente para a cabine! Sakura, Sasuke! Querem morrer?!" Ele berrou os nomes. As crianças apenas correram de volta para a cabine. Como que apenas esperando por uma chance, bem naquele instante uma onda quebrou na lateral do navio espalhando água salgada por toda a proa.

A menina, Sakura, tinha a mesma idade que o menino, oito anos. O cabelo dela era rosa claro e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. Contrastavam com os do menino. Negro como ébano, assim como o cabelo dele. Ambos estavam molhados e exaustos também. Ela usava um vestido branco impecável apesar da situação, ele uma blusa azul com um short branco até o joelho. Nas costas dele, o símbolo de um leque, parecido com uma raquete. Na cor vermelha e branca.

"Sakura não!" Ele gritou puxando o braço da menina quando esta tentou novamente fugir da cabine e espiar a ação no lado de fora. Sasuke não podia negar que sentia tanta curiosidade quanto ela, mas sabia que era perigoso e alem do mas eram ordens do capitão.

"Mas Sasuke-kun! Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo" Ela falou de volta com cara de birra.

Seu cabelo grudando em seu rosto devido a água. Sasuke aumentou a força do aperto no braço dela, a fazendo piscar de dor, mas mesmo assim ela puxou seu braço e empurrou o menino. Saindo correndo para fora da cabine.

Os grossos pingos de água atingiam a delicada cabeça da menina. No entanto ela estava determinada a ver o que estava acontecendo.

Na visão dela, aquela chuva não era normal.

Apesar de ser apenas isso, uma chuva mais forte.

Marujos experientes já tinham vivenciado aquilo antes e não era nenhuma surpresa. Mas mesmo aqueles marujos experientes estavam duvidando daquela chuva. Como aquela menina de oito anos e cabelo rosa.

"_É uma maldição dos Deuses!" Gritou um marinheiro velho e meio rabugento assim que o primeiro sinal de que uma tempestade viria surgiu no céu, até a instancia, azulado. _

"_Besteira!" Retrucou o capitão torcendo o nariz "Chegaremos ao porto hoje a noite" O marinheiro cerrou os olhos e manteve-se calado... Isto é, até as nuvens fecharem-se e a garoa que logo se transformaria em dilúvio começasse a cair. _

"_Meu velho nariz não me engana capitão, não é seguro!" Berrou o marinheiro, sendo silenciado mais uma vez com uma encarada furtiva do capitão. _

"_Besteira!"_

Besteira...

Sakura concordava plenamente com o velho marinheiro.

Ela juntou força em suas pernas bambas e correu até o convés do navio. Vários marinheiros iam e viam de todas as direções, inclusive de cima. Sakura piscou varias vezes, seus olhos enchendo de água da chuva. Seu vestido pesado também tornava seus movimentos mais lentos. Ela correu até a beirada do barco e ficou encarando o mar em fúria.

"Por favor, pare! Pare!" Ela gritou para o mar. Seus gritos encobertos pelos sons dos berros dos homens a bordo do navio e pelo barulho furioso das ondas batendo contra o casco.

"Está fazendo eles sofrerem, por favor pare!" Ela gritou novamente. Seus olhos enchendo-se de lagrimas desta vez, apesar de que logo as gotas salgadas eram substituídas pelas doces vindas da chuva. As nuvens negras não pareciam nem um pouco mais calmas.

Ao contrario, estavam cada vez mais negras. A estrutura do barco não agüentaria até o porto.

Eles estavam fazendo o possível e algo mais para se manterem estáveis, apesar de estarem a algumas milhas do porto, era impossível navegar até lá naquelas condições. Para piorar, eles estavam a alguns metros de um recife. Se uma onda com força suficiente batesse no lado esquerdo do casco, eles seriam arremessados no recife.

Mas por sorte o vendo soprava exatamente ao contrario daquela direção.

Um enorme raio cruzou o céu acima do navio iluminando temporariamente a proa e o convés em rebuliço.

Uma enorme onda veio na direção da parte da borda onde Sakura estava, os olhos da menina se arregalaram quando a massa de água se aproximava rapidamente.

"AAAAAHH" Ela gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões fechando os olhos. A onda atingiu o navio e envolveu totalmente Sakura, a puxando para o mar...

PRIMEIRO CAPITULO RE-EDITADO! VERSÃO 2.0! O/


	2. Encontro com um deus OK!

CAPITULO 2 RE-EDITADO!

**Quando os deuses amam.**

**Encontro com um deus.**

A ultima coisa de que Sakura se lembrava era da enorme onda a engolindo. Depois disso, mais nada.

"Acorde" Uma voz forte e autoritária ordenou que ela acordasse, abrisse os olhos pelo que a ordem implicava, mas ela não queria, seu corpo todo estava dolorido e suas pálpebras pesavam terrivelmente.

Mas a voz continuou a chamá-la.

"Acorde mortal" Mortal? Quem estava falando com ela? Seja quem fosse, ela sentia uma tremenda necessidade de obedecer.

Abriu lentamente os grandes olhos verdes para o mundo, porem a claridade à fez fechar logo em seguida. Voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente, se acostumando aos poucos com a luz.

Assim que sua visão estava bem, ela olhou ao seu redor. Estava deitada em uma cama gigantesca com cortinas cercando-a. Os lençóis que a cobriam eram da cor azul marinho, pareciam seda pura. Assim como as cortinas que eram azul gelo com detalhes em prateado. Virou com dificuldade o pescoço para o lado. Sentia a presença de alguém lhe observando...

Um homem?

"Agora que você acordou, vamos discutir o seu pedido" Ele disse sem mudar o tom de voz nenhuma vez. Olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

O seu pedido? Como assim?

"Você pediu para eu parar a tempestade" Ele disse. Ela apenas piscou confusa até se lembrar do tal do seu pedido. Ela pedira que o MAR parasse a tempestade, por que aquele homem estava ali então? Ele era algum umi no Kami-sama?

"Kami-sama?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando confusos. Tanta inocência rodeava uma criança, atraia o homem ao lado dela a ficar olhando aqueles olhos poços de sinceridade e pureza. Ele riu. Kami-sama?

"De certo modo, sim. Kami-sama" Ele disse ainda com os traços de seu riso no rosto. Isso fez com que a menina corasse e desviasse o olhar. Aquele homem que a trouxera ali certamente estava afirmando que era um Kami-sama.

"Meu nome é Itachi, eu sou o deus do caos, da luz e das sombras" Ele disse sem desviar os olhos dela.

Tanta inocência.

"Por que nos fazer sofrer?" Ela perguntou. Sua voz embargada pelas lagrimas que estavam por vir. O deus do caos chamado Itachi a encarou por um tempo antes de dar de ombros.

"Não fui eu, mas eu posso ajudar" O deus falou com um pequeno sorriso. A menina deixou uma única lagrima descer pelo seu rosto. Suas bochechas levemente coradas com uma cor de pêssego.

"Tudo bem Itachi-sama" Ela respondeu incerta de como chamá-lo. Kami-sama? Itachi-sama? Senhor deus do caos?

"Eu não sei seu nome, você tem vantagem sabendo o meu" Ele comentou sério de repente. Certamente ele trocava de humor muitas vezes. Bipolar?

A menina corou. Ela realmente fora rude, para se desculpar saltou para fora da cama. Seus pés estavam descalços, quando o seu calcanhar encostou no chão gelado de mármore branco, uma onda de arrepios lhe passou pela costa dela.

Agora ela podia olhar melhor o quarto. Era magnífico, paredes e teto brancos com o chão de mármore cinza. Candelabros prateados na parede e somente aquela cama naquele enorme espaço. Na frente da cama, uma porta alta dupla. Parecia ser feita de vidro, mas refletia alguma luz, outro detalhe do quarto que a deixava encantada. A luz vinha do nada. Pois nenhum dos candelabros estava aceso.

"Sakura Haruno senhor" Ela respondeu se curvando. Seu cabelo rosa cobriu o seu rosto. O Deus apenas riu.

O vestido dela a muito tempo seco continuava impecável. Ela combinava com aquele quarto. Itachi estava vestido com uma espécie de kimono, na cor preta. No meio de seu peito, um símbolo de ying e yang deformado, de forma que eles se encontravam no centro. Onde tinha uma pedra vermelha.

"Sakura? Então você é uma flor" Ele disse sorrindo. Ela corou de novo. Um deus a estava elogiando!

Era para se sentir a mais feliz das garotas e todas as outras meninas sentiriam inveja dela. Seu lado mais vaidoso uivou.

Mas, no entanto, ela sentia-se apenas encantada com a beleza dele. Com a beleza de tudo. A vaidade que possuía assolada e humilhada pelo belo semblante do Deus e o quarto onde estava.

"Gostaria de fazer um acordo comigo minha flor?" A voz do Kami era suave e quase hipinotizante. Arrastava e ludibriava a mente da pobre criança de apenas oito anos. "Já disse que posso ajudar com o seu... problema" Tão leve quanto seda, terminou com um meio sorriso.

"Se for para salvar o navio, então eu quero fazer o acordo" Ela disse subitamente olhando para ele. Sua mente simples calculando todas as possibilidades que lhe cabiam, tentando prever que tipo de acordo um deus com milhares de anos poderia fazer. Que tipo de coisa o deus do caos gostaria de ter?

"Não vai nem me ouvir?!" Ele forjou a sua surpresa para ter o impacto desejado na menina. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Não confiando na segurança de sua voz para repetir a sua primeira sentença.

"Então, o que eu quero é... você minha flor" Ele sorriu, seu cabelo negro solto caindo sobre seus olhos negros. Ele a lembrava de Sasuke por alguma maneira bastante retorcida.

Sakura lembrou. Sasuke-kun deve estar morto de preocupação.

Ela levou um tempo para absorver o Kami tinha dito.

Ele queria... Ela? Jamais ninguém a quis antes, por que agora a queriam? Os seus pais a abandonaram no cais, dentro da caixa do carregamento do capitão Pein, do navio pirata chamado Akatsuki. A esposa do capitão, Konan, apiedou-se da criança e a criou. Junto com Sasuke, um menino órfão. Como irmãos.

Mas nem o capitão a queria mais. Eles estavam indo para aquela cidade, Konoha, quando foram pegos pela tempestade.

Para deixá-la em um colégio interno em Sunagakure, uma cidade dentro do continente. Sasuke também ficaria em um colégio interno só que em konoha mesmo. Não tinham certeza se veriam o capitão, Konan ou a tripulação do navio novamente.

Pelo menos Sakura tinha certeza disso.

O destino dá muitas voltas. Justamente naquele dia, um Kami decide realizar um dos pedidos dela. Um que nem mesmo era para ela. E em troca disso, ela tem que dar a si mesma.

No fundo de si, ela queria pertencer a alguém. A menina inocente de oito anos com cabelo cor de rosa e enormes olhos verdes queria ser de alguém. E lá estava ele, um deus, um homem. Querendo-a para si. Ela queria ou não aceitar a proposta dele? Seria para o bem maior...

Ela queria aceitar.

"Eu quero fazer o acordo" Ela disse tentando em vão fazer sua voz firme e decidida, no entanto, saiu fraca e meio tremida. Itachi a olhou de cima a baixo e abriu as mãos. Na sua palma se materializou um anel prateado com símbolos em vermelho. Estendeu a mão pedindo pela pequena mão dela. Ela deu para ele sua mão direita.

"Jamais tire esse anel. Quando chegar a hora certa eu irei buscá-la." Colocou o anel no dedo médio. O dedo do compromisso. Como se ela estivesse casada com ele.

Sakura corou de novo. Ele colocou a mão no topo da cabeça dela. Seu corpo começou a brilhar com uma luz branca, passando pela mão dele para ela.

"Nenhum homem pode tocá-la, se estiver em perigo eu virei por você, não espere por mim nem me procure, eu vou até onde você esta. Se quiser falar comigo apenas concentre seus pensamentos no anel." Ela piscou.

"Isso não estava no acordo" Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Não estava, mas é o que eu quero que a minha flor faça" Ele respondeu sério. Depois se abaixou para ficar na altura dela. Ela corou, mas permaneceu imóvel. Ele aproximou o rosto da criança e posicionou seus lábios nos dela. Dando um pequeno beijo.

Para selar o acordo que ela fez.

Ela acabara de dar sua alma para um Kami... Então por que sentia que acabara de vender sua alma a um Akuma? (demônio)

A criança corou até o mais escuro tom de vermelho. Ele a encarou, seus olhos não mais negros, mas sim vermelhos, no mesmo instante Sakura desmaiou.

O deus a carregou no colo e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

A carregando, saiu do quarto, indo parar em um imenso corredor nas mesmas cores que o quarto. Atravessou inúmeros corredores e portas até parar em uma área gigantesca e fortemente iluminada. As paredes eram de cristal transparente, e dava para ver água do outro lado. Água, com milhares de peixes nadando.

Um palácio submerso.

No centro do salão. Um trono, nele um homem que mais parecia um tubarão estava sentado. Ao seu lado, uma espada da altura de um homem médio coberta por pálidas escamas cinza.

O homem tubarão sorriu ao ver o jovem Kami do caos com a menina nos braços vindo em sua direção.

"O que fez com a humana Itachi" Dentes afiados acompanhavam o sorriso do homem tubarão.

"A minha linda flor?" Itachi respondeu fingindo indiferença.

"Hmm... O que quer? Chegastes aqui faz tempo e ainda não me contou o que veio fazer, apenas pegou essa menina humana da superfície. Falando nisso, tava fazendo o que na superfície heim?" Perguntou para Itachi. O deus do caos hesitou por alguns instantes antes de responder solenemente.

"Cuidando de um conhecido" O deus olhou para a sua pequena flor que dormia pacificamente em seus braços."E colhendo flores." Completou.

O homem tubarão o mirou confuso, abrindo a boca para falar varias vezes mas mudando de idéia e a fechando. Fazendo que nem um peixe.

"Já vou, vim apenas ver como o meu antigo amigo Mizu no Kami estava indo. Adeus Kisame. A propósito, pare com aquela tempestade" Itachi disse acenando discretamente com as mãos e desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça negra.

Kisame suspirou. Itachi não tinha jeito. Mas era normal para ele. Afinal, era o mais novo dos deuses e o mais... como pode se dizer... Travesso. Chegava a até ser maligno algumas vezes.

Suspirou de novo e chamou.

"Suigetsu! Venha aqui" Um garoto de cabelos verde claro e dentes afiados como os do deus da Água tinha.

"Ordene que Zabuza fique de olho em Itachi"

"E se Itachi-sama descobrir? Ele não vai ficar feliz" Suigetsu disse incerto, ele estava desafiando as ordens de um deus. Mas estava preocupado com seu colega. Contou silenciosamente para si mesmo quantas vezes não fora punido ao ser pego espiando Itachi...

"Ele não vai, conhece Zabuza" Hm. Ele conhecia Zabuza, sim senhor. Mas as palavras não pronunciadas pelo Deus da Agua ficaram bem claras. _"ele não é tal inútil quanto você"_

Veremos...

Sem mais contestar e em um piscar de olhos, Suigetsu sumira, deixando um deus da água um tanto frustrado. Kisame estalou os dedos, uma pequena faísca se formou em suas mãos. Ele parara a tempestade.

Por que Itachi pedira uma tempestade para começo de conversa, apenas para pedir que a cancelasse depois...? Talvez ele não venha a saber... ou talvez venha...

O Deus da Agua sorriu novamente, os dentes serrilhados ainda mais sinistros do que antes.


	3. Adeus OK!

**Quando os deuses amam.**

**Adeus.**

Itachi deixara Sakura em segurança no porto de konoha.

A tempestade há muito tempo dispersa. Deu um ultimo beijo na testa dela, e em um mero piscar de olhos, asas enormes e negras surgiram em suas costas. Penas negras esvoaçadas pela leve brisa pousavam na água e no chão.

Com um único e magnífico movimento, o deus ergueu-se do chão, ganhou altura e desapareceu entre as nuvens.

Seu destino, a Terra do Caos, uma ilha que flutuava sem rumo sobre a terra dos homens. Era onde ficava o reino do Kami...

Com a tempestade calma, o navio Akatsuki ancorou no porto, e a primeira coisa que viram os marujos ao desembarcar fora um borrão de branco e rosa em terra firme, marcando a jovem menina desacordada no porto.

Assim que a viu, Sasuke correu até ela.

"Sakura!" Ele gritou alcançando o corpo dela, quando estava ao lado dela, a abraçou apertado. Pein, o capitão, chegou logo atrás.

"Achamos que a tínhamos perdido. Graças aos deuses ela está a salvo." Pein disse soltando um suspiro sofrido e pegando a menina no colo, tirando-a dos braços do agora soluçante Sasuke.

Eles tinham notado o desaparecimento dela do navio.

Há uma hora a chuva e as ondas começaram a diminuir e eles procuraram a menina de cabelo rosa pela embarcaçao, sem sucesso. Como ela tinha acabado no porto, ilesa e respirando, era um mistério.

Um deus deve tê-la protegido sem duvida. Os marujos pensavam.

Sasuke fora o que mais se preocupou. Guardava a menina como se sua vida dependesse disso, e talvez dependesse... Jurara não deixar que ela se machucasse pois ela era a sua única amiga, sua única companheira, a única em que ele podia confiar.

No entanto ele não fora capaz de fazer aquilo. Ao contrario, provavelmente um kami a tinha salvo.

Um Deus.

Como odiava os deuses. Como odiava a um especifico deus na verdade.

_Nii-sama..._

Mas mesmo assim não conseguia admitir que um deus a tinha salvo. Ele, Sasuke, era um _deles._

Uma espécie de deus caído... Mas mesmo assim não menos um deus.

Ele era fruto do pecado entre uma humana e um kami. O Hi no Kami.

Só que o deus não quis saber dele, seu filho, e nem de sua mãe e os abandonou.

Seu outro filho, o deus do caos, ficou encarregado de matar aos dois. Mas o maldito kami...

Ele matou o próprio pai, o deus do fogo e a mãe de Sasuke. Poupando o menino. Quanto ao deus do Fogo, Fugaku, Sasuke não tinha problemas com Itachi matando o pai deles, no entanto ele não tinha por que matar a única pessoa que cuidava de Sasuke. Mikoto, a sua mãe.

Porem, ele assim o fez. Ainda por cima poupou Sasuke, apenas para deixá-lo sofrer...

Depois daquilo, fora adotado pelo capitão de um navio pirata. Pein. E sua esposa. Konan. Não se dava bem com eles, viva fechado e não admitia ninguém... Se confessasse, mesmo que para si mesmo, admitiria ter ganhado alguma paranóia.

Quando um dia o capitão e sua esposa trouxeram mais uma criança, uma menina.

Sakura.

Eles tinham a mesma idade, seis anos.

No inicio Sasuke evitava a menina de cabelo rosa, mas aos poucos foi deixando-a entrar em sua vida. E que bem fez aquilo!

Ela era SUA irmã, sua delicada e bela irmã mais nova... Não, não a via como irmã, no fundo sabia disso, mesmo assim ele jurara protegê-la.

No entanto, não pudera fazer aquilo naquela noite.

"Vamos indo" A voz de Pein o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Suspirando com raiva ele seguiu Pein até o colégio interno onde Sasuke ficaria. Escola especial Ambu. Era o nome do colégio.

Sakura, que a esta altura já tinha despertado e confortado Sasuke de que estava bem, respondido as indagações de Pein e Konan sobre como sobrevivera confessando o que Sasuke temia...

Realmente ela fora salva por um kami.

Disse ao capitão e sua esposa sobre como pedira ao Kami que parasse a tempestade e como ele aceitara seu pedido, logo em seguida deixando-a em segurança no porto.

Todos aceitaram aquela explicação e alguns agradeceram a menina com apertos de mão e cafunés...

"É aqui Sasuke..." Konan suspirou espiando pelo canto dos olhos Sakura e Sasuke se despediram.

"Sakura, um dia eu vou ir busca-la, assim ficaremos juntos de novo." Ele disse abraçando a menina cujo os olhos estavam marejados de lagrimas. Não queria se separar de seu irmão. Seu único amigo.

"Eu não quero ir Sasuke-kun, nem quero que você vá" Ela chorou nos braços dele, o acordo que fizera com o kami agora milhas de distancia de seus pensamentos.

"Sakura" Sasuke a abraçava. Mas eles tiveram que se separar logo. Konan pegou Sakura e a arrastou para fora dos muros do colégio. Antes de saírem, Pein se virou para Sasuke.

"Garoto, um dia você será capitão do Akatsuki. Então fique preparado, e se quiser reclamar o direito sobre Sakura, então seja forte suficiente para isso" O capitão disse tirando o chapéu para o menino.

Sasuke fora deixado nas mãos dos professores daquele colégio interno.

Pein virou as costas para Sasuke e deixou que um meio sorriso adornasse seus lábios. Sim, o menino teria de ser forte...

O menino tomara as palavras de Pein como um lema, seria o mais forte possível, venceria tudo e todos que ousassem se opor à ele, e um dia reclamaria o seu direito sobre Sakura.

A amava, ela era tudo para ele...

Itachi fechou os olhos e segurou-se firme para não esboçar o sorriso que queria brotar em seu rosto.

Irmãozinho tolo...

Olhos vermelho sangue se abriram, e naquele instante o sorriso surgiu.


	4. Nova amiga OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Nova amiga.**

Sakura fora deixada em sua escola em Suna. Na escola onde teria de estudar...

Pein e Konan partiram, deixando-a sozinha por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. A jovem menina de cabelo rosa que havia atraído a atenção de um kami e feito um pacto com ele tinha sido abandonada por todos que ela mais amava.

Só podia torcer para que o que Itachi disse seja realizado. Que ele realmente venha atrás dela um dia.

E Sasuke?

Ela tinha se esquecido de Sasuke. Ele era o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. O amava como tal. Ele não a abandonara, mas mesmo assim agora não estava lá com ela. Não estava ali ao seu lado para enxugar as lagrimas que caiam pela bochecha levemente corada da menina.

Não tinha ninguém lá alem dela mesma. E aquilo a angustiava enormemente. Nunca estivera ou se sentia tão sozinha antes...

Enxugou as lagrimas com o pulso, ouvia o tilintar provocado pelo salto de uma mulher vindo em sua direção, e por mais tentador que fosse, não queria que a mulher lhe visse como fraca e frágil, razão que fosse, desejava mesmo ser alguém mais forte.

"Sakura Haruno, presumo?" A voz a fez sair do pequeno estupor. Não confiando em sua voz caso estivesse chorosa, assentiu levemente. "Eu sou a diretora deste colégio, pode me chamar de Yako-san" A mulher introduziu-se erguendo a delicada sobrancelha ao ver a menina curvar-se polidamente.

"Prazer" Sakura murmurou, contente por não ter a voz tão chorosa quanto presumira antes. "Yako-san" Sorriu forçadamente para a mulher, que retribuiu o sorriso. A diretora da escola então a levou até seu quarto.

"Seu uniforme chegará amanha, até lá não deixe seu quarto senhorita Haruno" A mulher disse fechando a porta levemente ao sair. Sakura ficou encarando a porta por algum momento.

O cheiro do mar ainda em suas roupas apenas servia para lembrá-la daquilo que deixara para trás. Não resistiu quanto a ardência provocada por uma nova corrente de lagrimas surgiu por trás de seus olhos.

Desta vez estava livre para chorar sem que ninguém notasse.

Ela não gostava muito do mar, mas não tinha escolha já que viajava com piratas. Sorriu em meio as lagrimas pensando em mesmo com o desprazer que a maré trazia ao seu estomago, o tempo que passou a bordo do Akatsuki fora o melhor em seus curtos anos de vida.

Uma vez, lembrou-se enquanto mergulhada em memórias do Akatsuki... ouvira de um dos marujos, um dos mais velhos, um conto sobre um navio voador, uma embarcação fantástica que podia cruzar tanto os mares quanto os céus.

Desde então seu sonho fora andar neste navio. Por não gostar do mar por lhe trazer enjôos, apreciava o céu...

Certamente existiam embarcações aéreas, poucas mas úteis... Mas nenhuma tão grandiosa quanto o barco do conto... Segundo o velho que lhe contara a estória, se chamava Katon aquele barco. O elemento do fogo.

Fazia sentido...

Invalidamente olhou para o seu dedo médio onde repousava o anel que Itachi lhe dera, instantaneamente parando de se sentir sozinha, afinal ela não estava só. O deus do caos estava com ela. Pelo menos na mente de uma criança de oito anos isso era uma coisa boa, Itachi sempre estaria com ela.

Parou de chorar e secou suas lagrimas com um lenço. Olhou ao redor de seu novo quarto. Um cubículo pintado de rosa claro com uma enorme janela na parede oposta a porta de madeira pintara de branco. Um armário de madeira ao lado da cama e a cama em si. Tinha a armação de ferro, um fino colchão e lençóis brancos impecáveis. O chão era de madeira e rangia quando a menina pisava com mais força que o normal.

Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando o teto. Ergueu as mãos de forma que estavam sobre o seu rosto e ficou contemplando o anel. Pela primeira vez pensou em tentar tira-lo. Não se assustou quando ele não quis sair. Ficou observando os símbolos brilhantes em vermelho no anel prateado por um tempo, sem saber o que esperar.

Quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

Levantou-se da camara rapidamente e abriu a porta apenas para dar de cara com uma menina de cabelo moreno e olhos de cor lavanda bem pálido. Ela estava corada um pouco e parecia ter a sua mesma idade.

"Hmm?" Sakura perguntou para a menina. Ela tremeu um pouco e olhou de um lado para o outro, desviando os olhos dos de Sakura.

"Aqui é-é o quarto trezento-tos e do-dois?" Ela falou com um poço de dificuldade. Corou um pouco mais quando Sakura a ficou encarando. Aquela garota... Lembrava-a tanto de si mesma.

"Não, mas quem é você? Meu nome é Sakura Haruno" A menina olhou para Sakura diretamente pela primeira vez e sorriu estendendo uma tímida mão após perceber que Sakura não lhe queria mal.

"Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga, prazer senhorita Sakura" A menina disse sacudindo lentamente a mão de Sakura na sua, cumprimentando-a.

"Estuda aqui?" Sakura tentou. Aquela menina poderia ser sua amiga. _Não mais ficar sozinha... _

"Sim, eu estudo aqui a algum tempo, mas me trocaram de quarto e eu não sei onde fica o meu novo qua-quarto" Ela disse baixando a cabeça. Sakura sorriu e a pegou pelos ombros.

"O meu é trezentos e um, o seu deve ser este daqui" Sakura apontou para a porta ao lado, esquerda da sua.

Ótimo, agora ela teria alguém com quem conversar. A menina tímida Hinata sorriu para Sakura e acenou.

"Hinata... hmmm... eu sou nova aqui, e não tenho nenhum amigo, gostaria de vir aqui mais tarde?" A menina de cabelos rosa espiou a outra garota nervosamente. Mas o sorriso de Hinata alargou-se e ela respondeu quase prontamente.

"Claro! Assim que terminar de-de arrumar mi-minhas coisas!" Com isso a morena se foi...

Alguns minutos depois, Hinata voltou e elas falaram sobre tudo. Até que a morena comentou.

"O templo Uchiha está querendo novas sacerdotisas você vai fazer o teste?" Hinata perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. De modo questionador. Sakura ficou confusa, sacerdotisa? Templo Uchiha?

"Não sei, se você for eu vou" Sakura respondeu jogando a responsabilidade de ter de escolher em cima de sua recém feita amiga.

"Eu vou se você for" Hinata disse com falça voz de birra, mas com humor enlaçado em seu tom.

"Então vamos nós duas?" Sakura pegou o travesseiro e bateu brincando na cara de Hinata, que enfezando-se revidou, começando assim uma pequena guerra de travesseiros entre as duas.

"Sim" Hinata gritou arremessando uma almofada na cara de Sakura. Sua nova amiga... sua única amiga...


	5. Hinata Hyuuga OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Sakura recebera o seu uniforme como prometera a diretora e já podia deixar a área de seu quarto.

Hinata mostrou para ela as instalações do colégio. Tinham os dormitórios, o prédio da escola e o prédio dos professores, uma piscina e uma quadra de esportes. O terreno era rodeado por um muro, e somente mulheres lá dentro.

Durante o dia Sakura tinha aula na escola e depois ficava com a tarde de folga, podendo escolher por fazer alguns cursos ou aulas extras. Eram durante essas tardes, porem, que conversava com sua amiga ou brincava.

Brincava na maioria das vezes, pois Hinata era tímida e não falava muito de si mesma, ao contrario de Sakura, que se deleitava em poder passar horas contando suas aventuras para jovem Hinata.

Mas um dia...

"Hin-chan, quando vão ser os testes para Miko do templo?" Sakura perguntou. Faria o teste agora e definitivamente, decidira em pouco tempo que odiava aquele colégio. Preferia centenas de vezes estar no navio com o capitão Pein navegando e pilhando do que naquele inferno de perfeição e mulheres.

O único objetivo daquele lugar, aparentemente era treinar as garotas para serem mulheres e esposas perfeitas. Um dia Sakura sonhou em ser a esposa perfeita para o seu marido, em poder cozinhar o almoço ou o jantar dele e cuidar de crianças...

Mas provara da liberdade e vislumbrara o mundo. Suas fronteiras foram abertas...

Talvez tenha ficado muito masculina. Mas era do que ela gostava.

Ao contrario de Hinata que era o exemplo da perfeição feminina. Delicada, bonita e sensível. Sakura sabia ser sensível, mas convivendo com piratas por dois anos se adquire uma ou outra características dos tão conhecidos marujos de alto-mar. Como um habito de falar palavrão?

Não.

Pilhar e assaltar as pessoas?

Definitivamente não.

Bebida?

Não. Talvez não sejam listáveis as características, mas ela as tinha, um pouco de cada. Aquela agilidade na hora de improvisar que os malandros tinham. Os sentidos afiados para o caso de algum inimigo estar por perto e um talento incrível para contar historias fantásticas.

Esta ultima característica testada e confirmada com sucesso...

Sakura contara tudo isso para Hinata naquele dia. A garota ouvira com atenção e interesse as aventuras incríveis que sua nova amiga tinha participado a bordo de um navio pirata de verdade!

A Hyuuga se sentiu na responsabilidade de contar também algo sobre sua própria vida para a amiga, e assim o fez.

Naquele mesmo dia. Enquanto elas arrumavam os seus quartos. Depois que respondeu a pergunta anterior de Sakura. Quando iam ser os testes de Miko.

"Em duas Semanas." disse passando um esfregão sob sua cama, Sakura a estava ajudando a limpar seu quarto já que elas já tinham arrumado o dela previamente."Sakura-chan?" perguntou incerta, já se arrependendo de ter decidido falar.

Não por que tinha consciência de que o que estava para dizer era importante, mas por que tinha medo de perder sua única amiga caso ela soubesse a verdade.

"O que foi Hina-chan?" Sakura perguntou com um espanador tirando pequenas teias de aranha de trás do armário.

"Você acredita na existência de deuses?" A menia finalmente optou por falar tudo para a sua amiga. Tinha de ter fé de que Sakura a entenderia...

"Sim, Por que?"

"Eu sou uma semi-deusa." Hinata falou virando o rosto de Sakura. Seus olhos enchendo-se de lagrimas. Sakura a olhou pelas costas e depois de alguns incômodos minutos de silencio perguntou.

"E daí?" O rosto da menina morena se iluminou. Podia confiar em sua amiga! Então continuou o que tinha para dizer.

"Sabe que existem vários deuses, alguns semi-deuses e milhões de humanos. São raros os semi-deuses e muitos são mortos pelos humanos, pois eles tem ciúme de nossa origem.

Um semi-deus é a união de um deus com um humano. As vezes eles nascem imortais e viram pequenos ídolos ou até mesmo deuses menores, mas na maioria dos casos eles nascem mortais. Como eu. E são rejeitados pelos pais ou mães imortais.

Meu pai é Ni no Kami, Hiashi-sama, meu tio, Hizashi-sama é o Tsuki no Kami. Hizashi-sama tem um filho. Neji-sama, e eu tenho uma irmã. Hanabi. Ela ainda é muito jovem, mas é uma deusa menor, Sora no Kami.

_N/A Os nomes da família da Hinata estão relacionados com luzes, Hanabi significa fogos de artifício, por isso eu fiz aquela associação. _

E eu sou o fracasso da família, não tenho poderes, apenas percepção espiritual, por isso quero ser uma Miko. Para servir aos deuses." A menina parou de falar, tinha muitas lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Sakura foi até ela e abraçou.

Ela também tinha sido rejeitada pela família.

O destino as colocou juntas por algum motivo e Sakura estava feliz com isso.

"Hina-chan, eu conheço os deuses também. Um dia, fiz um pacto com um" Sakura disse sorrindo, tirando uma lagrima dos olhos de sua amiga com a ponta do dedão. Hinata soltou um pequeno soluço e olhou curiosamente para Sakura.

"E o que... foi o trato de vocês?" Hinata perguntou, seus soluços aos pucos diminuindo.

"Que ele parasse uma tempestade que estava para virar o navio da minha... família. Em troca ele pediu por uma coisa..." Sakura falou abaixando a cabeça. Hinata arregalou os olhos cor-de-lavanda.

"O que ele pediu?" Sakura sorriu.

"A mim" Hinata torceu o nariz e olhou-a seria.

"Qual kami?" A voz da morena soava quase desesperada, ela estava rezando para que não tenha sido nenhum dos parentes dela. Nem seu pai, nem seu tio nem seu primo. Principalmente seu primo.

"Itachi-sama" Sakura disse tocando no anel e o girando em seu dedo. De vez em quando, notou, o anel ficava quente, essa era uma das ocasiões. Logo associou com o fato de que sempre que pensava em Itachi, o anel pulsava.

Ele estava com ela.

"I-Itachi-sama! O deus do caos?!" Hinata estava incrédula. Pelo que ouvira falar, ele raramente saia de seu reino sobre as nuvens e abominava os humanos. Gostava de espalhar o caos sobre a terra. Inclusive entre os outros Kamis ele era temido. Ele não respeitava nenhum dos imortais, sempre os fazendo passar vergonha ou os humilhando.

Ele não.

Não pode ter sido!

Mas foi.

Sakura disse sorrindo.

"Sim."

"_Hyuuga Hinata heh?"..._


	6. Hinata uma deusa OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Hinata uma deusa.**

A diretora reuniu todas as meninas do colégio na quadra para dar um aviso especial, ela estava vestida com um elegante vestido azul escuro de veludo e parecia o mais pomposo que possuía no armário.

Ao lado dela, uma bela mulher loira com olhos cor de mel. Na testa dela uma tatuagem de um pequeno cristal roxo. Ela vestia um haori tradicional na cor verde ricamente detalhado com pétalas de flores. Aquela mulher se postava ereta, era um exemplo de elegância, e pelo jeito com que seus olhos varriam o mundo ao seu redor, estava acostumada a ser tratada como no mínimo uma rainha.

Muitas das meninas perderam a fala ao olhar para a imponente figura da mulher loira. A diretora deu uma tossida para chamar a atenção das meninas que cochichavam entre si animadamente, contentes em ter um tópico comum à discussão.

"Está aqui é a Sumo sacerdotisa do templo Uchiha do norte. Ela veio aqui selecionar meninas com sensibilidade para treinarem e serem mikos do templo." A diretora disse, notando com satisfação os olhos das meninas iluminarem-se. Depois de outra tossida para lhes chamar novamente a atenção, continuou.

"Aquelas que quiserem, favor ficar na quadra, aquelas que não quiserem voltem para os quartos." Mais da metade das meninas ficou na quadra e a diretora olhou preocupada para a Miko.

"São muitas as que ficaram, você não pode levar todas as minhas meninas" Ela cochichou no ouvido da loira, que apenas sorriu e disse.

"Não se preocupe, provavelmente levarei quatro ou cinco das suas" Com isso a diretora se acalmou e acenou com a cabeça. Depois falou para as meninas.

"Façam fila na frente da Tsunade-sama" E as meninas fizeram uma fila desengonçada na frente da figura alta do templo.

A suma sacerdotisa que estava ali escolhendo novas aprendizes.

A imponente loira, Tsunade, olhou para a primeira menina da fila, ela tinha nove anos, cabelos negros e olhos verde escuro. Tsunade balançou a cabeça negativamente e a mandou sair da linha.

E assim foi até que ela parou em uma menina de cabelos loiros, tão claros como os seus próprios fios.

"Qual o seu nome" Ela perguntou para a garota que corou um pouco e tirou uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros em um corte curto da frente de seus olhos. Que eram azuis como o céu.

"Ino Yamanaka" Tsunade sorriu. Passou a mão na cabeça de Ino e perguntou.

"Você quer vir comigo para o templo e treinar para se tornar uma sacerdotisa?" Ino sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tsunade pegou ela pela mão e a puxou para trás de si.

Pulou para a próxima candidata, e sem nem mesmo olhar para ela, disse.

"Seu nome."

A Suma estava sentindo uma enorme energia vinda dessa menina. Estava a intrigando... Como um diamante esperando para ser lapidado.

"Hyuuga Hinata" A menina disse com a voz baixa, com medo de ser rejeitada. Tsunade virou-se e assim que a viu, seu rosto mudou de cor de um rosa corado para um branco pálido. Ela murmurou somente para a menina ouvir.

"Você é um semi-mortal não é?" Hinata concordou incerta.

"Venha comigo, vou levá-la até o templo, mas não como Miko, como divindade menor" Tsunade sorriu. Hinata ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça, a diretora olhou a sumo sacerdotisa confusa, mas Tsunade sorriu.

"Ela é uma demi-deusa. Tinha um ser dos céus, bem em baixo do seu nariz, na forma de uma criança e você nem mesmo viu?" A diretora estava atônita.

"A mãe dela morreu há alguns anos e a deixou aqui com dinheiro suficiente para as despesas dela" Tsuande assentiu e pegou Hinata pela mão.

"Hinata-sama, venha comigo" E puxou-a para o seu lado direito. Hinata estava corada o mais escuro tom de vermelho. Ela não era uma deusa, era uma humana com poderes espirituais. Mas Tsunade sorriu e disse para ela.

"Vou ensiná-la a canalizar de forma útil os seus poderes. Próxima" E com isso continuou a seleção.

Como na hora de formar as filas houvera uma grande confusão, Sakura se perdera de Hinata e fora empurrada para um dos últimos lugares da fila.

Não podia se sentir mais grata por este fato... Sentia borboletas em seu estomago. Não parava de mexer no anel em seu dedo. Não sabia se iria ser escolhida, mas tinha que tentar, não queria ficar naquele colégio onde Pein e Konan a enfiaram.

A diretora dissera que contatariam os pais mais tarde.

Sakura imaginou como Pein iria aceitar a noticia, ele não era um homem que acreditava em kamis. Ele descobrir que sua filha iria ser uma Miko sem o consentimento dele iria ser um choque e tanto.

E o que Sasuke diria então?

Seja o que for, apostava que ele iria apóiá-la. Mas e Itachi? Iria ele ficar feliz com ela indo para um templo de outro kami? Templo algo lhe sussurrava que aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer... um sexto sentido, por assim de dizer.

Apesar de tudo, Sakura não era tola o bastante para ignorar sua intuição. Apenas irresponsável por segui-la.

Lá de cima, da terra do caos. Um kami olhava para terra diretamente para a sua protegida.

"Não se preocupe minha flor, você está indo exatamente para onde tem que ir... Para o templo do caos..." Ele sorriu misteriosamente.


	7. Terras dos deuses OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Terras dos deuses.**

Tsunade suspirou, depois de Hinata, nenhuma menina se encaixava em seus padrões. E se fosse sincera consigo mesma, perdera as esperanças de encontrar mais alguma menina com potencial.

Nenhuma exibia padrões anormais de energia espiritual quer dizer, para ser uma Miko aquele era o requerimento básico. Faltavam apenas mais dezesseis meninas, depois disso poderia voltar para a calma de seu templo.

Que hipocrisia, o templo dedicado ao deus do Caos ser considerado calmo.

Muitas pessoas simplesmente não entendem o caos, para elas está em caos o que não bate com o seu padrão de reconhecimento. Conforme a simples teoria. Uma borboleta batendo suas asas aqui pode gerar um furacão no outro lado do mundo.

Era simplesmente muito complexo.

Algumas pessoas diziam que o deus do Caos era maligno por semear a guerra, mas eles já tinham um deus da guerra. Outros que ele era mal e ajudava a recolher almas para o inferno, mas aquele não era o trabalho daquele deus. Itachi o deus do Caos. Ele não tinha lógica, a lógica é o caos.

Nenhuma lógica faz sentido se o gênio que a criou é caótico. Itachi é o caótico gênio atrás das lógicas.

Por dizerem que ele era mal, quase ninguém se dedica ao templo daquele deus. Mas naquela região, ele tinha bastante seguidores. Aquela era a região do deserto, onde governavam o deus da Terra, Sasori da areia vermelha.

Mais ao sul ficava o oceano, governado pelo deus das Águas Kisame e os deuses secundários. Suigetsu ídolo dos espadachins e Zabuza ídolo dos samurais. Ainda mais ao sul, depois do oceano ficavam as terras congeladas dominadas por Haku, o entidade do Gelo...

Nas terras centrais onde fica a cidade de Konoha, dominava o deus do fogo... Fugaku, pelo menos até que Itachi o matar...

Desde então não existe mais um deus do fogo e os kamis estão atrás de um.

A oeste dali tinha a região das montanhas, dominadas pelo kami da Pólvora. Deidara. Tsunade jamais admitiria, mas se pudesse, enfiava esse kami em particular em uma caixa de mármore, selava a caixa com ouro e o largava no fim do mundo... Desgosto, desgosto...

À Leste As densas florestas que eram dominadas por Zetsu. Novamente a loira não admitiria, mas mesmo paga não ousaria cruzar o caminho de Zetsu... se as estórias forem verdadeiras, então o kami realmente devorava humanos e kamis caso sentisse fome.

Esses eram os deuses principais que dominavam as quatro direções da rosa dos ventos.

Tinha ainda o bom Minato, conhecido como Housenka, ou deus do trovão.

E Orochimaru, pequeno ídolo das cobras. Tsunade não gostava de julgar o que era bom e mal, bem ou mau, mas se existisse um ser em quem ela tivesse de usar de seu julgamento, este seria Orochimaru... Como Zetsu, ele era alguém com quem ela não desejava cruzar caminhos com...

Kyuubi que era um demônio... líder dos youkais raposa, eram nove os demônios ao todo, cada demônio contava com uma certa contagem de caudas, que simbolizavam o seu poder, Kyuubi com nove caudas e o Ichibi com uma.

Uma entidade quem Tsunade respeitava, era Kurenai. Não bem uma kami, mas mesmo assim, seu trabalho era abençoar as mulheres que queriam ter filhos... E vez ou outra ajudar os ilusionistas...

E muitos outros.

Por fim o rei de todos os deuses, aquele que governava sobre todos os outros, Madara, o rei dos deuses. Aquele que controlava todos os elementos e abençoava os outros kamis.

Tsunade em si era uma entidade. Ela era considerada a kami da cura.

Ela era imortal sim, era muito cultuada sim, mas escolheu dedicar a sua vida ao caos. Por que Pergunta?

Por que a mortalidade levou embora o seu irmão que era humano e o amor de sua vida Dan. Desde então, para se vingar dos outros deuses por não terem aceitado o pedido dela para torná-los imortais, ela resolveu se submeter ao cargo de sumo sacerdotisa do Caos.

Apenas recentemente, graças ao seu encontro com o líder dos demônios, a Kyuubi. Percebeu que era insensato o que estava fazendo, as pessoas nascem do que são supostas a ser.

Um mortal nasce mortal para viver e morrer como um. Há muitos séculos fora estipulada uma lei que proibia mortais se tornarem imortais.

Como se tornar imortal?

Comendo a maça do éden.

Onde ficava o jardim do éden? No castelo do caos. Lar do doce e gentil kami do caos. Itachi. (sarcasmo)

Itachi não ficou com o trabalho dela de graça, não mesmo. Ele a pagaria pelos seus serviços de forma justa...

Com uma das suas maças.

Outro motivo pelo qual Tsunade estava querendo desistir do seu trabalho como Miko. Itachi já dera sua palavra de que entregaria para a loira uma das frutas da eternidade.

Tsunade não a usaria, apenas guardaria como lembrança do que buscou um dia, um memento para que não ousasse ir contra o destino novamente...

Ela não tinha mais necessidade depois que percebera o verdadeiro sentido da vida. Era tão simples e bobo que as vezes ela se achava de idiota por não ter percebido aquilo antes.

O que todas as pessoas buscam... o sentido da vida. Para ela era...

Nada é eterno, nem mesmo a eternidade dura para sempre.

Aquilo era o caos.

As pessoas ainda sim buscavam no caos a vida eterna. Aquela era a jogada que a deusa da cura percebeu.

Os humanos mortais e que eram tolos o suficiente, iam à direção ao Caos para obter a juventude eterna, se tornarem imortais, mas ao fazer aquilo sem a concessão de Itachi, eles estavam roubando de um kami.

E ninguém toca no que um deus considera ser Dele.

Amaldiçoados a uma existência vazia causada pelo Caos. Aquele era o preço que um mortal pagava por tentar viver para sempre. Eles não agüentavam ver todos ao seu redor envelhecendo e morrendo, então chegava um ponto em que se matavam. Terminavam a própria vida para se livrar do sofrimento... E todos sabem o que acontece com aqueles que se suicidavam...

O inferno podia ser muito, mas muito mais desconfortável para aqueles covardes a ponto de se suicidarem...

A Miko loira suspirou novamente. Logo que encontrasse a sua substituta perfeita, pegaria o seu premio e sairia da frente de Itachi o mais rápido possível. Tinha problemas muito maiores como retomar o controle sobre o seu próprio trono e achar um novo deus do fogo...

"Shizune deve estar furiosa" A deusa murmurou. Shizune era a sua ajudante. Uma pequena e jovem entidade que por um motivo ou outro achou que deveria seguir os passos de Tsunade... O problema era que os poderes de Shizune não possuíam potencial algum para a cura, pelo contrario, ela era a maior envenenadora, depois de Orochimaru, a caminha sobre a terra...

Quão hipócrita aquela relação era, a deusa da cura era mestra da deusa do envenenamento. Pelo menos elas se davam bem.

Era o que Tsunade gostava de pensar.


	8. Sakura uma candidata OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Sakura uma candidata.**

Finalmente chegou a vez de Sakura...

Tsunade a olhou de cima a baixo, a menina tinha uma aura boa, um pouco manchada, mas sem perder a pureza. Preto e branco na aura dela. Que mistura interessante, a mulher mais velha indagou-se como a menina conseguia manter aquele aspecto tão peculiar.

"Qual o seu nome?" Sakura piscou, estaria ela sendo escolhida como Miko? Iria sair daquele maldito colégio? Falou com a voz baixa, se sentindo mais tímida que sua amiga Hinata.

"Sakura Haruno" Tsunade sorrio e a pegou pela mão. Pela cara da menina sabia que a única coisa que ela queria era sair dali, então nem se importou em perguntar se ela aceitava ou não. Quando ela pegou na mão de Sakura, seu dedo roçou levemente no anel no dedo da menina.

Assim que a pele de seu dedo fez contato com a superfície do anel, um pequeno choque passou pela sua mào.

A loira piscou algumas vezes. Por que levara um choque no dedo?

Pegou a mão da menina e a trouxe mais para perto de seu rosto para ver melhor aquele estranho anel que aparentemente tinha lhe dado um choque. De cara viu símbolos que realmente não esperava, os do deus do Caos, os mesmos símbolos e hieróglifos estavam por todo o lado dentro do templo Uchiha.

"Onde conseguiu esse anel Sakura?" Tsuna tentou tirar o anel fora do dedo da criança, mas não consegui. Definitivamente a pessoa que dera aquilo para a menina fora...

"Itachi-sama" Ela disse piscando confusa, por que aquela mulher queria saber de seu anel? Ah sim, é por que fora um deus que dera para ela e aquela mulher é uma Sumo sacerdotisa de um templo. Talvez ela não fosse aceita no templo por causa do anel... Sakura pensou um pouco cabisbaixa.

Baixou a cabeça. Era isso. Tsunade não a aceitaria por que ela pertencia a outro deus.

"Este anel... Uni você a Itachi-sama. Interessante, você pertence ao templo" Tsunade disse sorrindo. Isso ganhou mais curiosidade por parte de Sakura. Seu rosto todo tinha a clara pergunta estampada. 'Como assim?'

"Como assim?" Tsunade riu. Ela não sabia que o templo Uchiha era o templo dedicado ao caos. Era normal não saber, muitas pessoas não sabiam...

"Vamos para o templo do caos Sakura" Ela disse ainda sorrindo. Desceu suas mãos e pegou a criança a puxando para o seu lado esquerdo. Sakura, quando finalmente percebeu o que estava se passando, acenou alegremente para Hinata. Estava feliz alem da conta. Poderia ficar junto de sua amiga!

Tsunade terminou de ver as outras meninas, nenhuma delas tinha qualificações. Sakura fora a ultima. No final foram apenas três meninas daquele colégio. Mas no templo estariam esperando mais dezenas de possíveis candidatas aos cargos de Miko. A loira só podia torcer que a menina de cabelos cor de rosa que fora tocada por um deus vencesse um dos cargos.

Depois de arrumar e guardar as coisas das três meninas, Tsunade as levou até um carro no portão do colégio. Seguindo a estrada, eles desviaram por um caminho e entraram no centro da floresta. Continuaram a andar por vários quilômetros. Ate que finalmente pararam em uma enorme clareira onde já tinham algumas outras meninas esperando junto com outra mulher elegante com uma veste um tanto estranha.

"Finalmente chegou Tsunade-sama" A mulher recebeu. Suas roupas eram compostas de bege com detalhes verdes e brancos. Combinava com seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e olhos de mesma cor. Ela também possuía um minúsculo sorriso sardônico no rosto ao ver todas as garotas praticamente vazando incerteza.

Ela iria se divertir bastante.

"Sim, vamos indo Anko" Anko, uma das Mikos do templo, saiu de seu estupor e assentiu, sinalizou para as meninas que tinha consigo a seguissem e continuou o caminho ao lado de Tsunade.

Andaram pelas trilhas no meio da floresta até chegar a outra clareira muito maior que a primeira. Nesta tinha uma enorme cachoeira de águas cristalinas. No meio do lago o templo gigantesco. Uma ponte ligava a entrada do templo com a borda do lado. Uma espécie de porta com alguns selos estava na frente da ponte. A mesma se encontrava também no outro lado da ponte, na entrada do templo.

"Prestem atenção." Tsunade falou com a voz calma, internamente segurava uma ponta de riso.

As meninas interessadas ouviriam. As que não tinham interesse em se tornarem Miko prestariam mais atenção a paisagem deslumbrante, aquele era o primeiro teste.

"Para passar pela ponte, é preciso livrar o coração de tudo que é pesado, se não a ponte não agüentará vocês" A Miko disse seguindo até a "porta" da ponte e entrando. Os passos dela eram calmos e delicados, quase como se ela estivesse flutuando, de tão leves, e era isso que ela queria que as meninas tentassem.

Tsunade fingiu não notar quando Anko soltou uma risada baixa.

"Que bobo! Veja esta ponte, está em perfeitas condições" Uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos falou. Outra garota de óculos e também de cabelo preto replicou.

"Então duvido você ir primeiro Kin-chan" Kin grunhiu com a aposta lesa de sua amiga, mas acabou concordando.

"Se aquela mulher que pesa muito mais que eu passa por esta ponte assim tão fácil, eu também passarei sem problemas" E com isso seguiu logo atrás da Miko loira.

Assim que seus pés tocaram a madeira da qual era feita a ponte, ela fora jogada para fora da "porta" com um empurrão invisível. Tsunade que estava na metade do caminho virou-se e disse.

"Foi o que eu disse. Livrem o coração dos pesos, se não a ponte não os suportará." Disse com a voz em tom de mistério, dando mais um passo. "E aquelas que foram rejeitadas, não terão outra chance." Continuou seu caminho assim como um musico experiente soando uma pequena melodia como se não fosse nada importante.

As candidatas a Miko ficaram encarando a colega que tinha falhado. Kin se levantou e com um dedo indicador no peito de sua amiga gritou.

"Culpa sua eu falhei! Agora vai você Karin!" Karin sorriu.

"Claro" A garota passou empurrando Kin, chegou à frente da "porta" e respirou fundo. Deu um passo a frente com firmeza, e quando viu que não fora arremessada, continuou seu caminho até o templo com o queixo levantado alto.


	9. Dentro do templo OK!

Essa é uma historia que tava pestando na minha cabeça a algum tempo XD eu já tenho muitos capítulos já prontos, é só postar, eu vou ta postando uns dois ou três por dia, então eu quero reviews! \o/ Quem deixou reviews muito thank you e beijos!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Dentro do templo.**

Sakura e Hinata foram uma das ultimas a passarem pela ponte.

A menina de cabelos róseos colocou um pé incerto na madeira, sem muita segurança, mas respirando fundo. Somente quando ficou calma de que não ser rejeitada pela ponte foi que continuou a caminhar. Lentamente.

Manter o coração livre de qualquer peso era difícil, mais do que se dava credito.

"Você consegue Saku-chan" Hinata gritou atrás de sua amiga. Ela ainda não começara a atravessar ainda, olhava a ponte com certa desconfiança, e era um pouco engraçado vê-la com um muxoxo encarando o caminho, como se esperasse que ele caísse a qualquer segundo.

"Você também Hinata-chan! Vem logo" Sakura gritou de volta. Quanto mais perto do templo, mais confiante ficava e assim aumentou a velocidade e a freqüência de seus passos. Hinata começara a andar também, ainda assim incerta.

Aceita pela ponte, ela fora, e logo que viu que a ponte não estava planejando nada maligno (em seu ponto de vista) apressou-se também para alcançar Sakura.

Sakura resolveu parar para esperar sua amiga quando viu que Hinata a estava tentando alcançar. As duas se encontraram pela metade do caminho e com uma risada, continuaram um pouco menos preocupadas, chegaram juntas até o templo do Caos onde as outras meninas já estavam esperando junto com Tsunade.

Anko ficara para trás para levar as meninas rejeitadas. Que não foram poucas. De volta aos seus colégios ou casas.

Ao todo, apenas oito meninas das chegaram ao templo.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, a menina Karin, e mais quatro garotas, todas aparentando ser de boa família e possuir excelente educação, palavra chave seria "aparentando".

"Por aqui, vou mostrar a vocês os seus quartos." Tsunade disse indicando uma porta de shoje. O papel de arroz era fino e delicado, e se não tomasse cuidado na hora de abrir a porta de correr, poderia rasgar o papel. Ele tinha estampas de arvores de cerejeiras e cervos do campo em tom desgastado. Aquela era a porta levava para dentro do templo.

Ele era dividido em três seções. Uma era os quartos, a cozinha e o salão de jantar, outra era o altar e a área cerimonial, a terceira parte era um enorme jardim suspenso sobre as águas agitadas do lago devido a cachoeira. Esse jardim ficava bem próximo a queda da água.

A visão era realmente estonteante, muitas das candidatas a Miko abriram a boca ante a tanta beleza, Tsunade sorriu. O templo do caos era um dos lugares mais belos que já tinha visto fora o próprio jardim do éden. Era de lá que vinham a maioria das plantas do templo.

As portas na parte da frente da ponte que levava ao templo eram para garantir que nenhuma pessoa com intenções erradas entrassem ali. Seja para roubar ou para ludibriar o deus responsável por aquele espaço.

Não eram permitidos a entrar as pessoas com algum peso no coração, como quaisquer sentimentos negativos. Na primeira porta eram repelidas essas pessoas.

A segunda porta ainda continuaria um mistério.

"Vão ter muito tempo para observar o cenário uma vez que se tornarem Mikos daqui." Tsunade tossiu irritada, uma vez que o seu contentamento com a reação das jovens meninas ante a beleza do lugar passou, ela queria a atenção das jovens.

As meninas relutantemente assentiram e seguiram a Miko até a parte de dentro do templo, até a parte onde ficavam os quartos. Elas teriam que dividir seus espaços, duas meninas para cada quarto, era o que seria.

"Podem escolher com quem querem dividir os quartos" Tsunade explicou.

Hinata e Sakura, Ino e Karin, as outras meninas se arrumaram de forma aleatória. Mas quando Sakura e Hinata estavam indo para os seus quartos, Tsunade pegou Hinata pelo braço e sorriu.

"Você não será uma Miko esqueceu? será uma pequena divindade." Hinata empalideceu, todas as meninas estavam encarando-a. A menina morena conseguiu dizer, mesmo não confiando em sua voz para sair direito.

"Ma-mas eu vou se-ser deusa do-do que?" Ela deixou de empalidecer e estava corando ante aos olhares de inveja das outras candidatas, exceto por Sakura que sorria de orelha a orelha, dando confiança para Hinata.

"Seus familiares são deuses da luz, não são?" Hinata concordou incerta.

"Então você também é uma deusa da luz, temos apenas que descobrir a natureza de seus poderes" Tsunade sorriu, causando Hinata para sorrir também, por mais incerto que aquele ato seja.

Mas ela não poderia ficar no templo do caos. Isso estava escrito na cara da Miko.

"Você vai comigo para o meu templo quando eu deixar este lugar." Sakura abaixou a cabeça um pouco abatida. Sua amiga a deixaria... Sentiu seus olhos arderam um pouco na lateral, ela estava chorando silenciosamente.

"Tsunade-sama, eu gostaria de dividir meu quarto com a Sakura-chan" Hinata disse corando. Com medo de ser repreendida pela Miko, mas o que ganhou foi um pequeno cafuné na cabeça, o que causou alguns fios bagunçarem e caírem em seu rosto.

Tsunade acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Acho que pelo menos isso eu posso permitir" Disse a Miko loira sorrindo gentil. Abriria esta brecha pelo menos por enquanto.

Hinata se soltou da loira e correu para abraçar a sua amiga. As duas pegaram suas malas e entraram alegremente em seu novo quarto.

Alheias aos olhares de inveja que as seguiam.


	10. Primeiro teste OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Primeiro teste.**

Um sino acordou todas as meninas. O sino tinha um som calmo e relaxante, porem ao mesmo tempo podia ser um tanto irritante para quem queria continuar dormindo.

Os quartos eram bem simples, mas bastante elegantes, tinham um tamanho médio.

As camas eram no estilo tradicional japonês, por isso elas dormiam no chão em espécies de colchão. Um abajur pendia do teto com uma fina corda para ligar e desligar, no canto da parede uma cômoda. As paredes eram de shoujo com os mesmos arabescos que no templo. Tinha outra porta alem da principal que levava até uma varanda bem de frente ao jardim. Os banheiros eram comunitários.

Hinata e Sakura escolheram o quarto certo, o delas ficava em uma posição privilegiada, com vista para todo o jardim.

O sino continuou a soar até que todas as oito meninas, já vestidas em yukatas brancos, estavam de pé na frente da sumo sacerdotisa.

Algumas ainda tinham os olhos enevoados devido ao sono.

Tirando algumas meninas, nenhuma tinha dormindo em apenas um colchão daquele antes na vida e tiveram uma noite bem desconfortável e dolorido pela aparência das coisas.

"Vamos começar com uma apresentação aos espíritos do templo, para que eles saibam da presença de vocês" A Miko disse para as garotas sonolentas. Sakura sentiu como se seu estomago fosse voar para longe de tanto nervosismo, ela conheceria um espírito de verdade?

Ouvira historias de que em templos os espíritos bons costumavam buscar abrigos. E que também era em templos que eles prendiam Jyaki. Uma espécie de força maligna. E Jishins, gênios maliciosos que se aproveitavam dos desejos das pessoas para ganhar poder.

Esperava não encontrar nada daquele tipo.

"Vamos fazer isso gradativamente durante o dia de hoje através das tarefas que receberão. Todas com exceção de Hinata-sama, por favor me sigam." Hinata tremeu em suas bases sendo tratada tão formalmente, novamente as outras meninas lhe enviaram olhares de inveja. O que fez seu nervosismo, já extremamente alto, aumentar ainda mais.

Anko surgiu vestida em traje bege e pediu que as candidatas a Miko a seguissem, pois Tsunade era quem ensinaria Hinata as lições para ser uma deusa. A loira sabia que iria enfrentar muitos problemas... Uma nova deusa no pathernon. E ainda teria que fazer com que Itachi desse para ela uma maça do éden, para fazê-la imortal...

Ah,problemas, o cheiro de problemas carregava o ar matinal, fazendo a loira suspirar pesadamente. Olhou para a figura pequena e recolhida de sua nova protegida e a afagou na cabeça bagunçando as mechas negras de seu cabelo.

De volta a Anko. Ela distribuía as tarefas, sem em nenhum momento perder o brilho sádico em seus olhos.

"Sakura, você pode varrer o templo" Entregou para a menina de cabelos rosa uma vassoura.

"Ino, pode passar pano" Deu o esfregão e o balde para a loira.

"Karin" Olhou a menina de cima a baixo e depois jogou para ela um monte de papel, tesouras e cola.

"Concerte as portas e paredes que estiverem danificadas, vocês duas ai, ajudem ela" Apontou para duas outras garotas. Elas assentiram e pegaram os objetos que Karin tentava equilibrar em seus pequenos braços. Finalmente a Miko olhou para a ultima menina e suspirou.

"Você vem comigo, vai me ajudar a cuidar do jardim" A menina piscou antes de seguir Anko, saltitando de felicidade, já que teria a chance de ficar naquele magnífico jardim.

"Dos fundos" Anko sorriu maliciosamente para a garota, ela piscou algumas vezes sem entender até que Anko falou.

"Onde temos a horta" A miko completou secamente e saiu, deixando uma menina arrasada para trás...

Ao longo do dia, tudo ocorreu bem, todas desempenharam as suas tarefas muito bem. Alguns espíritos, curiosos com a atividade extra se aproximaram das meninas. Algumas se assustaram e tentaram escapar dos fantasmas, que "morriam" de rir da tolice delas que fugiam da presença deles. E foram dizer para Tsunade o que achavam engraçado.

Ao fim do dia, Tsunade decidiu que fora o suficiente.

A Miko chefe reuniu todas na mesma sala que usaram naquela manha e falou. Hinata ao seu lado estava toda suada e respirava pesadamente. Certamente não tivera um dia fácil tambem. Sakura estava em um estado parecido. Só que coberta de poeira dos pés a cabeça.

"Já no segundo dia, tenho a infelicidade de avisar que Yura-san e Mai-san foram recusadas pelos espíritos por não demonstrarem respeito para com eles." As duas meninas em questão olharam confusas a loira.

"Vocês sentiram medo deles. Não pensaram nos sentimentos que eles poderiam ter" Se bem que os sentimentos demonstrados pelos espíritos fora de puro estupor comediano, aquela lição Tsunade aprendera ainda menina. A algumas centenas de anos atrás...

"Anko-san vai levá-las de volta para" E com isso deu as costas e continuou a andar, Hinata ficou para trás e foi até Sakura. Pegou as mãos da amiga e a puxou até o quarto delas. Queria conversar...

De cima na terra do Caos.

"Uma nova deusa hm?" Itachi estava sentado em seu trono olhando para a terra através de um espelho.

"Que interessante... E pelo visto Tsunade a adotou." Ele suspirou. A deusa loira era uma das únicas que ele respeitava. E tirando uma ou outra piada que ele fizera dela, eles se davam... bem... por assim dizer.

Quer dizer, ela era uma das únicas que compreendiam a natureza de seus poderes. Ele tinha a habilidade de criar o caos... alem de poder controlar o fogo a sua vontade já que era filho do deus do fogo... Foi ai que essa idéia brotou na mente do deus...

"Deus do fogo... Por que não eu?" Ele falou para si mesmo. Um sorriso brotava em seus lábios. Tinha um plano perfeito em mente, e já começara a agir faz alguns dias.

Quando pudesse colher a sua flor desabrochada, teria a certeza de que teria o vaso perfeito para colocá-la. Ele ainda não entendia o que estava se passando dentro dele. O porquê de ele ter feito aquele trato com a menina. Para parar a tempestade que deveria matar aquela pessoa...

Mas ele o fez, e perdeu a chance perfeita de matar aquela pessoa...

Colocando a culpa em outro deus. Em Kisame já que era território dele. Certamente se ele matasse o candidato perfeito a cargo de deus do fogo, ele seria punido severamente por Madara... E ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser banido para os confins do inferno, talvez por algumas centenas de anos.

O inferno é onde os seus maiores medos são criados. Um dia lá deixa até o mais bravo dos homens molhando as calças e chorando pela a mamãe. Itachi não estava no humor mesmo de descer para lá. Estava feliz criando caos aqui e lá na parte DE CIMA da terra...

Aquela menina estragara a sua chance de por as mãos no cargo de deus do fogo. Ele devia era amaldiçoar a existência dela. Mas não conseguia. Ele a protegeria, ela era dele. A bela e jovem flor do deus do caos...

Do futuro novo deus do fogo... Ele só teria que tomar cuidado para não queimar as delicadas pétalas dela no futuro.

Um sorriso sardônico brotou em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos desfocaram por alguns instantes.

Teria de tomar muito cuidado mesmo...


	11. Conhecendo Bibichan OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Conhecendo Bibi-chan.**

Hinata puxara Sakura para dentro do quarto delas para contar como fora seu dia.

"Então Sakura-chan, o que fez o dia inteiro" Hinata perguntou sentando-se no chão e puxando Sakura junto com ela. Sakura sorriu meio sem jeito e de dentro de sua yukata tirou uma pequena bola de luz, que logo tomou a forma de uma pequena garota assim que se viu livre.

"Essa aqui é a Bibi-chan" O espírito olhou torto pra Hinata e mostrou a língua, voltando-se para Sakura e se aninhando em seus cabelos.

"...?" Hinata tinha a expressão confusa e Sakura sorriu explicando.

"Eu recebi a tarefa de varrer o templo, assim que comecei, esse espírito apareceu...".

xXxx Flash back.xxXx

Sakura começara o seu trabalho na parte da frente da varanda do templo. Ainda tinha um longo, muito longo trabalho pela frente e quanto mais cedo começasse, melhor.

Mas, no entanto, assim que colocou as mãos da vassoura para varrer, sentiu um puxão forçado em suas mãos.

"Não! A flor não deve trabalhar" Uma voz falou, Sakura piscou confusa procurando pela dona da voz, pois claramente era uma menina, tendo em vista o tom agudo. Quando uma luz fosca surgiu em sua frente, revelando um pequeno espírito.

"Uma fada!" Sakura gritou com os olhos arregalados, a pequena criatura apenas olhou Sakura de um modo inquisitivo antes de dar de ombros.

"Não" Mas Sakura estava distraída demais a observando para prestar atenção no que dizia. Achando que o espírito era uma fada, tentou tocá-la, apenas para seus dedos atravessarem-lhe o corpo.

Uma onda de frio se espalhou pelo corpo de Sakura, que estremeceu e acolheu sua mão contra o peito, tentando aquecê-la.

"Eu avisei" O espírito resmungou cruzando os braços. Olhou Sakura de cima a baixo e resmungou de novo. "Pode me chamar de Bibi-chan se quiser. Itachi-sama me enviou aqui para cuidar de você. _Eu não sou babá_ eu disse para ele... Mas mesmo assim ele _ordenou_ que eu viesse cuidar da preciosa flor dele." O espírito falava sem parar, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse cada vez mais confusa, até que desistiu de entender o espírito e perguntou.

"Ne, Bibi-chan, o que é você?" Isso pegou a criatura de surpresa, ela apenas deu um sorriso orgulhoso e apontou o dedão pro peito estufado.

"Eu sou uma ninfa do jardim do éden. Sirvo ao mestre Itachi-sama" Sakura sorriu mais ainda, uma ninfa? Seu sorriso desinflou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

A ninfa resolveu explicar ainda mais, vendo a careta de confusão no rosto da menina.

"Não pode me tocar por que eu sou um espírito, vai sentir frio e calafrios porque meu corpo e meramente energia." Mesmo assim Sakura ainda estava um tanto perdida... Ninfas não eram corpóreas? "Você não vai trabalhar no templo do mestre Itachi-sama."

Desta vez Bibi ignorou Sakura, estalou os dedos e uma fileira de sete espíritos diferentes se formou em frente da ninfa e da jovem candidata a Miko.

Alguns deles olharam para Sakura pelo canto de seus olhos, descrentes da presença da menina humana, mas quando Bibi lhes fez alvo de um olhar fuzilante, os espíritos perderam qualquer hesitação que poderiam ter previamente.

"Vocês ai, limpem o templo." Os espíritos acenaram com a cabeça. Um deles pegou a vassoura de Sakura e começou a varrer, os outros foram até a sala onde guardavam os materiais de limpeza e pegaram vassouras para eles. Assim, enquanto Sakura e Bibi-chan conversavam os espíritos limparam tudo.

No entanto Sakura indagava internamente como espíritos, em sua forma leitosa e transparente, conseguiam tocar em objetos físicos assim tão facilmente...

"Segredo" Bibi sorriu em direção a Sakura, que tinha uma gota na testa ao notar o ar de contentamento ao redor da "ninfa".

xXxx Fim do flash back. xxXx

Hinata tinha a boca aberta.

Bibi-chan olhou para ela com os olhos cerrados.

A conversa que tivera com Sakura a fez gostar um pouco da menina. E por causa disso, ela até concordara em cuidar da flor do deus do caos sem problema. Mas não iria aturar nenhum ser humano alem de Sakura. Nem mesmo aquela garota-querendo-ser-deusa.

"Sakrau-chan, eu acho que ela não gosta muito de mim" Hinata tinha o rosto ilegível, mas claramente magoado e nervoso. Bibi apenas cerrou os punhos, mas os liberou para apontar um dedo na cara da morena.

"Achei que eu ia precisar escrever pra você entender" A ninfa disse com o tom mais intimidador que conseguia. Sakura deu uma pequena risada e Hinata a olhou nervosa.

"Pare de rir Sakura-chan!" Hinata estava vermelha. De vergonha ou de raiva, Sakura não sabia.

"Desculpe Hinata-chan" Disse entre risos "sua vez, conta o que fez hoje" Hinata se acalmou e respirou lentamente, ignorou os olhares fulminantes da ninfa e começou a falar sobre o seu dia.

"Tsunade-sama me mostrou como liberar os meus poderes em um tipo de arte marcial chamado Jyuuken. Ela diz que é o estilo que os meus parentes usam. Ela contou que tinha aprendido com o meu pai há um tempo, quando ela o curou de um ferimento" Hinata terminou com a expressão ilegível. Bibi-chan sorriu e disse.

"Eu lembro disso! Foi o Itachi-sama quem feriu o deus Hiashi! Ele tinha usado o fogo negro, Amateratsu." Hinata ficou encarando a ninfa e deu uma bufada irritada. "Que foi? Hiashi mereceu!" A menina morena cerrou os olhos, nervosa, e se virou para Sakura.

"Boa noite Sakura-chan, eu já vou dormir" Foi em direção de seu Futton e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com o fino lençol de algodão até que nem mesmo um único fio de cabelo ficasse de fora.

"Não devia irritá-la assim Bibi-chan, Hinata-chan é minha única amiga" Sakura disse séria, mas queria rir também do comentário feito pela ninfa.

"E por que não? Eu só sirvo Itachi-sama e a flor dele" Para encerrar o assunto, fechou os olhos e desapareceu em sua luz fosca, mas não sem antes dizer no ouvido de Sakura. "Até amanha Sakura-chan" Sakura piscou por alguns instantes, então deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu também, sem dizer mais nada.

Da terra do caos.

"Itachi-sama! Eu tenho mesmo que ficar lá?" A ninfa inchou a bochecha. Itachi apenas a encarou, seus olhos ilegíveis.

"Sim, eu não vou poder olhar minha flor por enquanto, tenho umas coisas para fazer, por isso VOCE deve protegê-la entendeu?" A fada relutantemente assentiu.

Faria tudo que Itachi-sama ordenasse.


	12. Prova do calice OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Prova do calice.**

Já se faziam alguns dias desde que Tsunade trouxera as meninas até o templo. Só restaram seis.

Sendo que uma delas ia ser uma deusa.

Então tinha mais cinco meninas. Queria quatro. Três sacerdotisas e uma sumo. Precisava fazer mais um teste com as suas candidatas... E tinha a idéia perfeita, Tsunade sorriu mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos.

Chamou todas as meninas com o seu pequeno (e incomodo, se bem que jamais admitiria isso) sino até uma sala. O chão de tatame com a porta aberta em direção ao jardim. O shoujo brilhava com a luz externa e a fonte que jorrava no jardim adicionava a paisagem o sentimento da mais completa paz. Algumas plantas dançavam com o vento como se em compasso com uma musica que apenas elas podiam ouvir.

Algumas vezes Tsunade invejava as plantas.

"Tenho uma missão para vocês." A voz de Tsunade interrompeu o momento de meditação de algumas das meninas.

Todas, exceto Hinata estavam ali. A jovem aprendiz de deusa estava ao lado de Tsunade. Mais vermelha que uma rosa e tremendo tanto quanto um tambor em meio a um festival.

"Sairemos do templo. A prova será na floresta ao redor do daqui" A loira continuou a explicar. Recebia olhares confusos e até assustados das jovens meninas. Elas entre oito e dez anos e com certeza nenhuma tivera treinamento de sobrevivência. Ah sim, escolhera uma ótima tarefa. Sorriu mentalmente.

"Perdi um cálice dourado naquela floresta outro dia, enquanto buscava ervas, quero que achem para mim. Não tenho tempo de procura-lo eu mesma. No entanto preciso de volta do meu cálice" A Miko disse em um tom de voz entediado.

As meninas piscaram confusas quanto à ordem de Tsunade, e viraram todas a atenção quando Sakura levantou a mão e perguntou.

"Que espécie de Cálice?" Tsunade sorriu, um estranho brilho cobriu seus olhos.

"Cabe a vocês descobrirem" Coçou o queixo e continuou a falar, ignorando os olhares perplexos das garotas. "Tudo bem, eu dou um conselho." Sorriu quando ouviu um pequeno suspiro de alivio vindo da platéia, afinal a loira não era tão má assim... "Irão achar sobre o meu cálice na sala de livros. Ou biblioteca. Depois terão que procurar o meu cálice na floresta." As meninas assentiram. Tsunade sorriu novamente, os seus olhos agora parecendo pequenos faróis de tão brilhantes.

Ela estava adorando aquilo...

"Podem começar, têm até o fim do mês para me entregarem" Todas as garotas, menos Sakura, correram até o local onde guardavam os pergaminhos e livros do templo. Sakura olhou para Hinata e sorriu.

"Hinata-chan vai participar?" Hinata corou e olhou para Tsunade.

"Não, temos outras coisas para fazer, Sakura-san, por que ainda não começou a busca?" Sakura olhou para a loira e sorriu.

"Tem razão Tsunade-sama. Com licença" Falando isso, se curvou e saiu. Mas ao invés da biblioteca, foi direto ao jardim. Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha ao observar as costas da garota de cabelo rosa se distanciar. Hinata olhou de Sakura para Tsunade e deu de ombros, apenas ali, observando.

Chegando ao jardim, Sakura sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra, apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça nas mãos. Deu um longo suspiro. Mesmo se quisesse procurar sobre o cálice na biblioteca, esta estaria lotada com as outras meninas. Todos os livros já ocupados com certeza enquanto continuavam a pequena busca.

"O que eu faço Bibi-chan?" Sakura perguntou para a ninfa que surgiu em sua bola de luz ao lado de Sakura no banco. Bibi-chan empertigou-se mas respondeu por fim.

"Não posso te falar Sakura-chan" Sakura a olhou confusa, virando a cabeça para o lado e arregalando os olhos verdes. "Contra as regras." E com isso sumiu de vista, antes desaparecer do que sucumbir ao olhar cachorrinho-chutado-e-sem-dono que Sakura fazia.

Mas antes disso deu uma mensagem para Sakura.

"Só vou voltar a aparecer se você achar o cálice" Isso chocou Sakura. Ela havia começado a gostar da pequena ninfa. E agora a companhia dela só seria obtida novamente se Sakura encontrasse aquele tal cálice da sumo do templo Uchiha.

"Por que ela quer que a gente saiba o que é o cálice dela antes de procurar?" A menina perguntou para si mesma levando as mãos ao queixo "Por que não apenas ir até a floresta e procurar por ele?" De repente Sakura piscou quando teve uma epifania.

Mas era claro, por que ela não pensara naquilo antes?

Ela podia sair por ai procurando pelo que Tsunade dissera ser um cálice. Jamais encontrar nada parecido. Por isso saber o que é. Agora ela só tinha que descobrir aquilo, o que era aquele Cálice.

Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

"O que é o cálice da Tsunade-sama?" Coçou a cabeça e olhou pelo jardim procurando por algo que lembrasse um cálice, talvez tivesse uma idéia.

Algumas flores copo-de-leite ainda não desabrocharam. Mas Sakura sabia que quando isso acontecesse, elas ficariam que nem um cálice. De alguma forma aquilo fazia sentido! Sim. Sakura tinha uma idéia. Precisava apenas confirmar.

Saltou do banco onde estava e caminhou até a ponte do templo, em direção à floresta. Recebendo no caminho diversos olhares confusos. Anko veio até ela com as mãos na cintura.

"Não pode ir sozinha até lá." Sakura olhou para a Miko. "Já sabe o que é o cálice?" Anko não podia segurar a sua curiosidade. Para aquela menina querer sair só podia ser aquilo.

"Sim e não, quero confirmar." Devolveu o olhar de Anko, porem o efeito não foi o que esperava pois suas bochechas coraram um pouco. "Vem comigo Anko-san?" Tentadoramente pediu, preparando-se para a resposta negativa, foi pega de surpresa quando Anko assentiu e a pegou pela mão, levando-a até a saída.

Atravessaram a ponte caminhando juntas.

"Sabe onde tem alguma clareira ou campo de flores pela floresta?" Sakura perguntou. Anko a olhou desconfiada. Queria saber como Sakura chegara àquela conclusão, mas segurou sua vontade de perguntar, iria seguir a garota silenciosamente para sanar sua curiosidade.

"Sim... Por aqui..." Continuou a puxar Sakura pela mão. Floresta adentro.


	13. Leão dourado OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Leão dourado.**

Anko guiou Sakura pela floresta até uma pequena clareira vazia. Olhou questionando as ações da menina de oito anos.

"O que você vai fazer?" A Miko falou soltando a menina. Assim que livre, Sakura começou a inspecionar as raízes e plantas daquele lugar. Anko tentou segui-la com os olhos, mais mesmo assim era muito confuso.

"Ta procurando o que? O cálice?" Anko soava surpresa. Teria Sakura descoberto o que é o cálice de Tsunade-sama em tão pouco tempo?!

"Não." Sakura respondeu. Suas mãos agora cavavam um buraco no chão. Suas roupas completamente sujas assim como seu rosto. Bibi que estava observando de longe devido a sua promessa de não aparecer até que Sakura trouxesse o cálice. Fez um muxoxo por causa da sujeira da menina.

Apesar de ser uma ninfa, odiava a sujeira e a terra. A faziam espirrar, era o que dizia, mas na verdade não gostava de se sujar mesmo.

"Sakura-chan... Espero que saiba o que está fazendo..." A ninfa suspirou e continuou a observar a sua protegida.

"Vamos...cadê?" Sakura murmurou para si mesma. Tivera aquela idéia ao ver os copos de leite. Um cálice. Fora ali para procurar por mudas da flor. Se não encontrasse ali, teria uma floresta inteira para procurar.

Era o que faria.

"Sakura-san, temos que voltar para o templo logo, está escurecendo" Anko disse apressada em pegar a mão da menina para guiá-la fora daquele lugar. Nunca era bom andar pela floresta à noite. A não ser que você queira ser atacado por lobos ou outros animais (ou monstros) estranhos. Arrepios subiram pelas costas de Anko enquanto pensava nas dezenas de monstros que vagavam pela floresta só esperando que um desatento desse deixa para que eles atacassem...

"Por que?" Sakura conseguiu se soltar do aperto da Miko e perguntou.

"É perigoso andar pela floresta a noite, amanha nós voltamos, prometo te trazer" Falando isso voltou a arrastar a menina de cabelos rosa de volta ao templo.

Quando chegaram, já havia passado da hora do lanche.

"Nossa. Ficamos tanto tempo assim fora?" Sakura perguntou assustada. Pelos seus cálculos não passaram mais de duas horas fora do templo. Estava naquele momento com Hinata no quarto delas. Separando uma muda limpa de roupas para tomar banho, pois estava coberta por uma camada de sujeira.

"Vocês saíram depois do almoço. Voltaram no fim da tarde" Hinata falou calmamente. Cada vez mais, ela absorvia mais sua aura e dava a impressão de divindade aos olhos de Sakura, que sentia orgulho de sua amiga.

"Tenho certeza que não..." Sakura murmurou, baixo demais para a deusa em treinamento ouvir. Mais os ouvidos de outra criatura capturaram aquelas palavras.

"Sakura-chan está certa! Eu sei, também percebi" Bibi sentada em seu esconderijo, tinha uma das mãos erguida apoiando o queixo em uma pose pensativa. "Floresta suja e estranha" A ninfa arrepiou-se e voltou a espiar sua protegida desta vez com as sobrancelhas unidas no topo de seu nariz.

Sakura tomou banho e voltou ao seu quarto depois do jantar, Hinata não estava ali, mas a garota de cabelo rosa estava cansada demais para ficar acordada esperando por Hinata, então deitou-se em seu colchão e fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar que a preocupação lhe afetasse o descanso, amanhã teria um longo dia pela frente... Finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas ainda preocupada com o que sua amiga poderia estar fazendo...

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, notou que Hinata estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama, por um instante seu coração se encheu de alivio, mas ao sentir falta da ninfa matreira que costumava cumprimentá-la de manhã, o alivio foi substituído por inquietação.

Tomando cuidado para não acordar Hinata, Sakura saiu pisando nas pontas dos pés do quarto.

Ainda de camisola, abriu a porta da frente do templo e correu até a ponte. Estava determinada a achar o que estava procurando. Custe o que custar.

Podia perguntar o que Hinata estava fazendo depois, primeiro precisava cumprir sua tarefa.

A única coisa que usava era a sua camisola e uma sandália de bambu. Seu cabelo solto e olhos verdes brilhando com sono. Mesmo assim ela se arriscou. Atravessou a ponte e se deparou com a entrada da floresta.

Andou para dentro. No meio das arvores, tomando o cuidado de memorizar o caminho que pegara. Para depois saber voltar ao Templo.

"Agora, onde será que tem mais clareiras?" Ela perguntou para si mesma. Andando entre raízes e folhas secas que forravam o chão da mata. Sakura andou por mais meia hora, sempre em linha reta. Quando deu de frente com um pequeno riacho. Foi mais para perto do rio analisando as águas com cuidado e receio.

"Tem alguém ai?" Sakura ouviu uma voz rouca vinda do... Meio do rio? Seus olhos seguiram a direção da voz.

"Por favor me ajude!" A voz gritou mais desesperada desta vez. Sakura conseguiu encontrar o que estava gritando. Um peixe preso entre as pedras. Fora da água. De forma que ele estava morrendo asfixiado.

"Ponha-me na água, por favor," O peixe gritou se contorcendo, mas cada vez que fazia isso, a pedra o apertava mais. Como ele fora parar ali. Sakura não fazia idéia e nem queria saber, a única coisa em sua mente era.

Salvar o peixe!

Pijama e tudo, Sakura pulou na água e atravessou as águas até a pedra onde o peixe pedinte estava. Ele tinha as escamas douradas brilhantes e refletiam a luz do sol. Seus olhos eram verdes e penetrantes. Como se olhassem dentro de sua alma.

Com cuidado, Sakura retirou a pedra que prendia o peixe e o lançou nas águas do rio. Assim que o peixe entrou na água, começou a brilhar. A súbita luz cegou a garota. Ela cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto suas pernas lutavam para mantê-la fora da água e respirando, esperando se machucar, mas o que sentiu foi uma afagada em seu rosto. Testou abrir uma pálpebra, acariciando o seu rosto estava um...

LEAO!

"Por favor, não tenha medo de mim" O leão tentou sorrir, mas isso mostrou suas presas, aterrorizando a menina ainda mais.

"Senhor leão, não me coma" Ela fechou os olhos. Mas a coisa macia afagando sua bochecha continuou a se mexer. Mais tarde Sakura descobriu ser a ponta da cauda do leão.

"Não sou um leão." A criatura retorquiu. Parou a sua cauda e a trouxe para perto de si. Eles ainda estavam no meio do rio.

"Sai-emos da água, podes pegar um resfriado criança humana" ele falou. Sakura piscou algumas vezes, de medo e pelo modo de falar daquele estranho leão. Somente quando ele mordeu.

Isso mesmo, mordeu a parte de trás da camisola dela, a carregando.

Carregando...

Para fora da água, foi que ela finalmente percebeu que ele era amigável. Mas veja bem, não é todo dia que um gigantesco leão dourado mostra suas presas bem diante de seus olhos e fala com você, então Sakura tinha uma desculpa.

"Quem é você senhor leão?" Ela perguntou limpando os olhos com a costa das mãos. O leão sorriu novamente, desta vez Sakura não se assustou com as presas.

"Eu era o peixe" Respondeu o leão piscando curiosamente.

"Não, não, quem É você?" Sakura perguntou novamente, para sua surpresa, ouviu algo que parecia ser risada vinda do leão.

"Porque eu sou o cálice." Disse o Leão ainda "rindo".


	14. O Graal é um leão, um peixe e um canário

**Quando os deuses amam**

**O Graal é um leão, um peixe e um canário. **

"O-o cálice de Tsunade-sama?" Sakura perguntou incrédula. Aquele leão, aquele ser era o cálice? Ela piscou algumas vezes e encarou confusa o leão dourado.

"Sim" Ele respondeu simplesmente. Sakura continuou a encara-lo... Ele não vendo outra saída explicou.

"O cálice da deusa da cura tem quatro formas. Água, ar, terra e ouro." O leão falou olhando para a menina. Ela parecia confusa, e o cabelo rosa dela chamava a atenção. Quando ele notou o anel no dedo dela.

"Este anel..." Sakura seguiu os olhos dele (ou tentou) E olhou seu anel também. Ela sorriu e respondeu calmamente como se acontecesse todos os dias.

"Eu fiz um pacto com Itachi-sama" Desta vez foi o leão quem piscou. O que foi estranho, já que ele era um leão.

"Hm" Ele respondeu, ou grunhiu. Sakura não entendeu, e não falou mais nada. Ele parecia conformado com a resposta dela, mas a menina estava de longe feliz com o que ouvira.

"Como quatro formas?" Ela perguntou movendo a cabeça para o lado, dando um ar questionador. O cálice apenas a encarou.

"Terra, o leão. Água, o peixe. Ar, um canário e ouro... O graal" Sakura o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Sua teoria dos copos de leite indo por água a baixo. Mesmo assim sua busca inofortuna a levou até o verdadeiro cálice.

"Como Tsunade-sama o perdeu?" Isso estava incomodando a mente de Sakura desde que ouvira que o leão era o cálice. Afinal, como se perde um leão tão grande como aquele?

"A velha estava colhendo mudas de copos-de-leite e eu me transformei em canário para voar sobre a floresta e localizar mais flores, mas acabei sendo atacado por um falcão. E me perdi de Tsunade" Ele respondeu erguendo a cabeça. Seu orgulho ferido por ter sido subjugado por um falcão aparentemente.

"Vamos voltar então senhor leão?" A menina perguntou esperançosa. Olhou para o céu, ele estava escurecendo em um ritmo alarmantemente rápido. Rápido demais. O leão notou Sakura encarar o céu e respondeu a pergunta escrita no rosto dela.

"Um feitiço de proteção lançado neste bosque, o tempo passa com o triplo da velocidade normal." Ele respondeu. Sakura o olhou confusa, mas suspirou.

"Podemos voltar? Eu to com fome" A menina disse esfregando os olhos. Não percebera devido a sua excitação que passara o dia sem comer?

Aparentemente sim. E nem ir ao banheiro.

Sakura corou e olhou apolegicamente para o leão. Ele assentiu e ela correu para o rio. Quando voltou o leão falou.

"Não podemos voltar agora, muito perigoso. Temos que achar um abrigo" Ele disse. Seu tom de voz preocupado. Neste instante Bibi aparece na frente deles.

"Por aqui" A ninfa fala sumindo entre alguns arbustos. Sakura abriu a folhagem do arbusto e lá tinha uma pequena caverna.

"Senhor cálice, vire o pássaro para caber aqui" A ninfa falou. O leão assentiu novamente e envolvendo-se em um brilho dourado, sua forma encolheu até ficar do tamanho de um pequeno canário dourado. Sakura o pegou com a mão e entrou cuidadosamente na pequena caverna.

"Senhor leão. Digo, senhor cálice. Como é possível?" Sakura perguntou corando. O canário, antes leão, olhou a menina com seus pequenos olhos jade. Olhos que combinavam com os da própria menina.

"fui criado pelos deuses para ser o representante de cada elemento. Mas infelizmente, eles esqueceram de por o fogo em mim..." Ele tinha o olhar triste e olhou de relance para Bibi que arrumou a postura para parecer durona.

"Como assim?" Sakura perguntou coçando a pequena cabeça do canário. Que respondeu com um chiado.

"O antigo deus do fogo se recusou a me dar a forma de um de seus representantes... Não são muitos os animais que podem assumir o fogo." ele tinha a voz triste.

"Como as fênix ou Hokages... Espíritos que lutaram para proteger a vila do fogo." Ele explicou. Abaixando a cabeça.

"Mas Tsunade-sama viu uma utilidade para mim e me tomou posse. Me fazendo o seu ajudante. Sou mais útil como um cálice de ouro, pois em mim ela pode criar suas poções e remédios. Alguns humanos passaram a me chamar de Santo Graal por causa disso." Sakura tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. O canário olhou para ela confuso.

"Então você não tem somente utilidade para Tsunade-sama! Com você, ela faz remédios e curas para a humanidade. Então, você tem utilidade para toda a humanidade" Sakura mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Bibi também sorria. Mas um mini-sorriso. Ainda não respeitava o cálice o suficiente para ser legal com ele.

Não mesmo.

"Obrigado... Qual seu nome criança humana" Criança humana escolhida por um deus. Pensou o cálice suspirando. A menina apenas respondeu simplesmente.

"Sakura" Uma flor! Estava explicado. O inferno de Hel e de Ades sabia que estava explicado...

A menina era uma flor, não uma flor qualquer... A flor do caos.


	15. Achando o caminho de voltaOK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Achando o caminho de volta.**

A noite se assolou impiedosa na floresta que rodeava o Templo. O frio não perdoava a pele da jovem menina metida em uma minúscula caverna com uma ninfa e um cálice em forma de canário.

Sakura pegou o cálice e o aninhou entre os braços, seus sentimentos falando mais altos que os instintos que a criança poderia ter, ela sentia a necessidade de proteger o passarinho acima de si mesma. Como ela sobreviveria desse jeito? Pensando assim.

"Assim que amanhecer, temos que achar o caminho de volta" A ninfa disse cruzando os braços. Já aceitava melhor a presença do cálice e não o tratava mais tão mal.

O canário ergueu sua cabeça dos braços de Sakura e encarou a ninfa. Mas logo desviou o olhar e falou em seu tom de piado.

"Não é assim tão simples. Como acha que EU fiquei perdido aqui em primeiro lugar?" Sakura fechou os olhos. Estava com muito medo. Por que fora se meter de heroína e entrar sem a companhia das Mikos na floresta? A menina de cabelos cor de rosa ergueu a cabeça em um ímpeto e perguntou com a voz vacilante.

"Como as Mikos entram e saem a vontade sem se perder?" O cálice e a ninfa se entreolharam confusos por alguns milésimos de segundos apenas. Depois a ninfa abriu a boca para falar, mas foi cortada pelo cálice.

"Parte do ritual para se tornar uma Miko, é entrar em harmonia com os espíritos do templo. Eles as guiam por esta floresta em segurança" O rosto da menina assumiu a feição de confusa. O que tinha naquela floresta que fazia as criaturas se perderem?

O caos?

Não, não era tão poderoso para ser o caos. Mas era parte, tudo ali fazia parte do templo, inclusive a floresta. Não agüentando a pergunta entalada em sua cabeça, a menina arriscou.

"O que tem nesta floresta?" O cálice em forma de canário se encolheu nos braços de Sakura e a ninfa sorriu nervosa. O que tinha naquela floresta? Nenhum deles sabia... Sabiam apenas que até o mais norteado de todos os aventureiros se perdiam naquele lugar. Que servia de barreira para evitar que indesejados, invasores ou inimigos atingissem o templo. Mas então... Como os ALIADOS fariam para passar?

"Há um jeito" O canário piou alegremente. Aparentemente ele estava pensando o mesmo que Sakura, mas seu raciocínio fora mais alem pelo fato de que ele possuía mais informações a respeito daquele assunto que ela. Sakura só sabia de algumas historias contadas pelas Mikos do templo.

"Como?" Bibi praticamente abraçava o pequeno canário dourado. Ele lutou contra o aperto da ninfa e se soltou. Olhou as duas fêmeas a sua frente e saiu da floresta. Sakura gritou.

"Ainda é noite!" Mas ele não ouviu, a menina e a ninfa o seguiram e quase engasgaram com o que viram. Já era dia... Mas eles não passaram nem mesmo meia hora dentro da caverna!

"O-o que houve?" Sakura estava alem de confusa e assustada. O que acontecera?

"O tempo nesta floresta é caótico. Podem-se passar horas quando para nós aparenta passar apenas alguns segundos. Temos sorte pois não está tão acelerado assim. Mestre Itachi quem fez esse feitiço!" A ninfa falou alegremente, ganhando um olhar bravo do cálice e um assustado de Sakura. Mas logo a menina sorriu. Esse ato a fez ganhar a atenção imediata da ninfa e do cálice.

"Itachi-sama me deu este anel." Ela disse trazendo a sua mão para a frente do rosto. Analisando o anel detalhadamente com seus olhos esmeralda. A ninfa pareceu também iluminar-se ao lembrar daquele simples fato. Pegou a mão de Sakura e também ficou avaliando a peça dourada nas pequenas mãos da menina.

"Será que podemos usar?" Sakura perguntou. Seu sorriso se desfez um pouco quando suas sobrancelhas se cerraram e ela encarou Bibi atenta.

"Claro! Apenas peça ajuda de Itachi-sama!" Ela falou/cantou alegremente. Sakura piscou confusa mas fez o que foi dito. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou somente no anel e sua ligação com o Deus. Se ele havia lhe dado aquele anel, devia ser para alguma coisa...

Sakura sentiu sua mão ficar mais quente, logo esse calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo todo e sua visão falhou. Começou a escurecer ao seu redor, ela piscou algumas vezes mais aquilo acelerou a vinda do escuro. Logo ela estava envolvida no breu. Uma voz de repente soou em seus ouvidos. Vinda de todos as direções.

"Quem é você?"A voz perguntou, não, exigiu que Sakura respondesse. A menina se contorceu um pouco. Tentou mexer as mãos e as pernas mas descobriu ser inútil. Fechou os olhos assustada e tentou abrir de novo. Não conseguiu também...

"Onde e-estou?" Ela tremeu. Cega e imóvel, não era uma sensação boa estar indefesa.

"Eu perguntei primeiro filhote de fêmea humana" Filhote? De fêmea? Humana? Sakura piscaria se não tivesse incapacitada pelo momento. Para aquela voz falar-lhe assim, não devia ser humana ou um espírito. Uma entidade talvez?

"Sa-sakura Haruno senhor" Ela respondeu, citou senhor, pois pelo timbre grosso da voz, claramente era um homem quem falava. A voz calou-se por alguns segundos antes de voltar a perguntar.

"Por que tens este anel Sasakura Haruno senhor?" A menina sentiu vontade de rir. Mas segurou bem por causa que o medo que sentia era maior... MUITO maior.

"Meu nome é Sakura... Eu tenho este anel por que fiz um acordo com Itachi-sama" A criatura se calou novamente. Sakura nem tentou abrir os olhos, apesar de que, pelas suas pálpebras fechadas, podia ver finos raios de luz penetrando em seus olhos.

"Perdão Sakura-san. Este anel é de Itachi-sama realmente não estas mentindo." Agora Sakura era forçada a abrir os olhos. A luz imediata a fez fecha-los imediatamente, mas depois de alguns momentos, tornou a abri-los. Se acostumando com a claridade.

Procurou ao seu redor e se viu presa em um emaranhado de raízes. Muitas raízes. Procurou pelo homem dono da voz que falava com ela. De pé, em sua frente, um homem moreno com olhos cerrados como felinos. Ele sorriu fechando os olhos. Tinha uma espécie de chapéu na cabeça. Os cabelos negros presos para trás.

"Prazer senhorita Sakura. Meu nome é Yamato". (para quem não lembra o tiozinho que substitui o Kakashi no Naruto shippuden quando eles saem atrás do Sasuke)


	16. Deixando a Floresta OK!

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Deixando a Floresta.**

"Quem é você?" A voz de Sakura já estava mais confiante, seja quem for aquele tal de Yamato, não iria fazer mal a ela.

"Eu sou uma especie de guarda que proteje a floresta" Ele suspirou e com um sinal das maos, soltou Sakura da sua prisao de madeira.

"Pode me levar de volta ao templo?" Ela perguntou fazendo uma mezura. Yamato apenas sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

" Sera uma honra senhorita Sakura" Novamente eles foram envolvidos em escuridao e em um piscar de olhos estavam de volta na frente da ninfa e do calice. Sakura acenou para eles.

"Sakura-chan!" Bibi gritou com um enorme sorriso. Teria lagrimas nos olhos se não estivesse ocupada de mais em uma briga previa com o calice.

"Sakura" O calice a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, olhando torto para a ninfa. Sakura ignorou os dois e falou gesticulando para Yamato.

" Ele vai nos ajudar a sair daqui. Yamato-san, conheça o calice e a Bibi-chan" Sakura sorriu para os seus dois companheiros assim como Yamato.

O guarda da floresta assumiu a Liderança do grupo e em menos de minutos estavam fora da floresta em segurança.

" E aqui que eu me despeço senhorita Sakura, Graal-sama" Nesta hora ele parou e deu um olhar furtivo na direçao da ninfa.

"Bibi-senpai" abaixando a cabeça, algumas raizes brotaram da terra envolvendo Yamato em uma especie de cazulo. As raizes voltaram para a terra levando Yamato com elas...

Bibi-chan sentou-se no ombro de Sakura enquanto esta atravessava a ponte para o templo. Sendo seguida diretamente pelo calice.

Ao entrar no templo pela porta da frente, deu de cara com uma Tsunade bastante irritada, ao lado dela Anko e Hinata com olhares preocupados em sua direçao. A primeira a falar foi Tsunade. Sua voz alta e como um trovao, assutou a pequena menina de cabelo rosa como nada no mundo.

"Aonde voce pensa que foi!" Ela gritou, todos no recinto encolheram inconscientemente. Sakura a olhou e ficou brincando com a ponta do cabelo, desviou o olhar para o chao e segurou o medo que sentia. Ela tinha trazido de volta o calice!

"Eu tinha ido..." Ela pausou e olhou para tras de si. O Calice ainda tinha a forma de um canario e voou para o ombro da menina.

"Procurar o calice" Tsunade não respondeu, seus olhos se moveram imediatamente para o canario dourado no ombro da garota. O canario encarou a loira de volta antes de pular no chao na frente da Sakura. Foi envolvido em uma luz dourada e diante dos olhos de todos, assumiu a forma de um enorme leao.

" Tsunade-sama, perdoe Sakura" O calice se curvou. Tsunade o olhou e depois a Sakura.

"Muito bem" Ela murmurou em voz baixa, dando as costas para a menina e saindo pela porta da frente. Mas se virou para Sakura antes de sair.

"Estou orgulhosa Sakura, mas não repita isso. Poderia Ter morrido." Parou e olhou para o seu calice.

"Vamos" O calice prontamente a seguiu para fora do templo. Sakura não ousando abrir a boca apenas seguiu a Miko com o olhar ate ela desaparecer de seu campo de visao.

Anko se virou para Sakura e a pegou pelo braço.

"Sakura, voce ficou desaparecida por tres dias! Tsunade-sama estava morrendo de preocupacao, nunca mais faca isso mesmo!" Sakura abaixou a cabeca e ficou olhando o chao. Anko comecou a puxa-la.

"Vamos, voce vai tomar um banho depois comer alguma coisa e cama!" Ela praticamente gritou. Sakura calada apenas a seguiu. Hinata logo atras.

Sakura fez o que a Miko a mandou. E depois de um bom banho, foi servida um enorme lanche no qual Hinata a acompanhou. As outras meninas ficavam olhando com certa inveja para Sakura e a outra menina que iria ser Deusa. O que a garota de cabelo rosta tinha que elas nao tinham?

"Temos que queimar o filme dela com a Tsunade-sama" Ino cutucou Karin na cintura. Karin a olhou e deu um sorriso.

"Claro... hmm" Levou a mao ao queixo e encarou de longe Sakura e hinata conversando animadamente.

"Podemos cortar as raizes dela... Assim ela nao vai ter como sobreviver" Ino falou fechando os olhos. Karin a observou pelo canto do olho, uma expressao confusa.

"Minha mae tinha uma floricultura, como uma flor, se ela nao tiver nenhuma raiz, ela morre" Agora Karin pareceu entender, mas mesmo assim perguntou.

"Qual e a raiz da nossa flor?" Ino sorriu, um sorriso que mandou arrepios pela espinha de Karin que se arrependeu de ter entrado naquela tramoia junto com a loira.

"A raiz dela e aquela menina que quer ser deusa. Se separarmos as duas talvez a nossa flor... " Karin pegou a ideia e riu, intrometendo Ino.

"E o que faremos entaoIno-chan!" Ela riu, Ino logo riu com ela...


	17. Chuva

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Chuva.**

Alguns dias depois do incidente de Sakura com o cálice, Tsunade ainda não tinha retornado para o Templo do caos. Hinata e Sakura tinham mais tempo juntas por causa daquilo. Infelizmente, não havia ninguém para supervisionar as outras meninas.

"Ame, entendeu o que você tem que fazer?" Ino perguntou para uma das meninas que ainda estava no templo. Ame era uma garota com cabelo azul escuro, curto e repicado, tinha os olhos na cor azul escuro também, sua pele era morena clara, parecendo que ela estava bronzeada.

"Eu tenho que separar Hinata-sama e Sakura-san" A menina falou desviando o olhar da loira que a encarava intensamente. Não gostava nenhum pouco daquele plano, não tinha nada contra Sakura nem Hinata, mas tinha medo do que a loira poderia fazer com ela.

"Sim" Ino assentiu cortando o contato visual com a menina de cabelos azuis. Virou-se para onde Karin a esperava e correu na direção da amiga.

"Iai?" Karin perguntou imediatamente assim que Ino a alcançou. Ino sorriu mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos. Olhos azuis brilhando com alguma coisa sinistra. Karin não pode evitar e arrepiou-se.

Começava a se arrepender de estar naquela com Ino, a loira a assustava.

"Ela vai fazer..." Ino riu, fazendo com que Karin invalidamente risse também, apesar de não fazer idéia do que seja a graça.

Apenas riu.

Ame olhou as duas com um pouco de medo, lembrou-se do que fora lhe dito. Faça amizade com Sakura, cortando Hinata a tratando formalmente. Faça Hinata achar que é superior, abandonar Sakura e fazer amizade com Ino e Karin. Aquele plano era nojento, mas o que a pobre menina podia fazer?

Tinha medo de Ino...

Suspirou e seguiu até onde Hinata e Sakura estavam, no jardim sentadas em um banco arrumando buquês de flores coloridos.

"Co-com licença, posso me-me juntar a vocês?" Ame perguntou já se arrependendo. Sakura e Hinata sorriram e apontaram um ponto vazio no banco. Amo sorriu de volta e se sentou.

Sua cabeça um turbilhão de emoções. Ela não era mal, nunca, e se sentia infinitamente mal por ter que fazer aquilo. Mas e se... E se ela se negasse a fazer o que Ino mandara e fizesse amizade mesmo com a deusa em treinamento e a garota de cabelos rosa?

"Estávamos fazendo buquês" Hinata explicou apontando para uma cesta cheia de flores e ramos coloridos, cada um mais bonito e viscoso que o outro. Ame sorriu e pegou uma pequena flor branca meio azulada e ficou girando-a em seus dedos.

"Eu vou oferecer o meu a Itachi-sama" Sakura exclamou juntando varias rosas brancas e vermelhas, misturando em um enorme buquê. Ame a olhou, não podendo conter o ciúme e a inveja, mas nada prejudicial. Sakura tinha sorte, ela não.

"O meu vou dar a Tsunade-sama, como agradecimento" Hinata disse sorrindo. Sakura olhou para Ame e perguntou.

"O seu Ame-chan?" Ame-chan? Ninguém a chamara assim antes... Nunca a trataram com respeito antes. Onde crescera, era um lugar pobre com gente marginal. Sem dinheiro, sua família a vendeu como escrava. Ame podia ver o seu futuro claramente como escrava daquela família. Ate que o avô da senhora decidiu colocá-la em uma escola interna junco com a senhorita. Para fazer-lhe companhia.

Quando Tsunade apareceu, Ame que já estava contentada com seu destino, não fez questão de entrar na fila de seleção, mas por conta da senhorita que a empurrou, entou na fila mesmo assim. Tsunade a escolheu e não a senhorita.

"Você não vai! Se eu não vou você não vai!" A senhorita exclamou nervosa, seu rosto vermelho de raiva, ela tinha acabado de dar um tapa no rosto de Ame. Estavam na frente de todo mundo, inclusive Tsunade.

"Ma-mas Erin-sama" Ame tentou argumentar, mas acabou levando outro tapa.

"Você é só uma escrava de minha casa, não vai e ponto final!" A este ponto, Tsunade segurou a mão da menina chamara Erin antes que ela pudesse deferir outro tapa no rosto já vermelho de Ame.

"Se ela é uma escrava então eu a compro" A loira disse veemente, ganhando olhares surpresos tanto da menina Erin e de Ame como de todos os outros presentes naquele momento. Inclusive os pais de Erin.

"Isso é um ultraje! Nossa filha rejeitada e essa ninguém aceita!" A mãe de Erin disse batendo o pé calçado em um elegante salto no chão. Ame fechou os olhos imaginando a surra que levaria quando chegasse em casa.

"Eu a compro" Tsunade repetiu calma, mas sua voz escondia inúmeras ameaças. A mulher estremeceu e assentiu com medo. O marido dela e pai de Erin estendeu um pedaço de papel que Tsunade prontamente aceitou e deu uma olhada. Sorriu, tirou de dentro do bolso uma sacola e entregou para ele. O homem abriu a sacola e seu rosto empalideceu. Ele se curvou perante Tsunade e partiu juntamente com sua esposa e filha. Que chorava e esperneava xingando seu avo por ter deixado Ame ir a escola.

"Ame-chan?" Sakura a chamou. Ame piscou, acabara de ter um devaneio e tentou sorrir para Sakura, mas uma pequena lagrima saia de seus olhos.

"O que foi Ame-chan?" Hinata perguntou indo até a menina e colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

"Me perdoem" Ela soluçou. Hinata e Sakura se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Não se preocupe mais com nada Ame-chan, nós já sabemos" Hinata disse ainda com as mãos no ombro da menina. Bibi apareceu atrás de Sakura e parecia irritada.

"Droga, eu bem que queria dar uns tapas naquela loira falsa" Ame olhou a ninfa antes de rir um pouco. Sakura percebeu e riu também, seguida por Hinata e Bibi.

O céu escureceu um pouco e finas gotas de água começaram a cair na terra. Ame olhou para o céu e sorriu...

Em outro lugar.

"Itachi-sama o que pretende fazer se promover uma assembléia?" Itachi estava sentado em uma longa mesa, farta com um jantar digno de um deus. Ao lado dele, Tsunade.

"Me tornar deus do fogo" Ele disse estalando os dedos. Um criado surgiu e serviu vinho para ambos.

"Seu irmão não está cotado para o cargo quando ficar mais velho?" Tsunade questionou bebericando o seu vinho. Itachi com a taça na mão, olhou para Tsunade, olhos vermelhos brilhando com algo sinistro que assustou a loira.

"Está" A voz dele era baixa.

"Mas isso é temporário" Ele sorriu, Tsunade desejou não ter tocado no assunto...


	18. Sasuke

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke, um semi-deus, ali. Ali sentado no banco de seu colégio há algumas semanas. Tinha apenas duas coisas em sua mente naquele momento. Se juntar a sua irmã e matar o seu irmão. Por isso tinha que ganhar poder, muito poder.

"Sasuke-san?" Uma voz chamou-o por trás e o moreno rapidamente reconheceu o dono daquela voz. Seu professor.

"Sim Kakashi-sensei?" Hatake Kakashi, um infame mestre, um semi-deus assim como Sasuke, sabia dominar o fogo mas preferia o trovão. Ele era conhecido por todas as terras como o famoso guerreiro dos mil golpes (no anime/manga ele é conhecido por ter copiado mais de mil jutsus XD) E Sasuke pretendia tirar o Maximo de proveito da técnica daquele homem.

" Pein-sama nos contactou." Kakashi disse, sua voz estava um pouco pertubada, mas Sasuke não conseguia dizer o que se passava na cabeça do mestre devido ao fato da mascara que o mesmo usava. Tinha os cabelos repicados para cima na cor prateado. Diziam algumas lendas que havia ficado daquela cor devido ao fato de Kakashi, supostamente partira um raio ao meio usando as mãos.

"Idai?" Sasuke começou a se irritar, durante todo o seu tempo naquele colégio, não aprendera muita coisa. Aquele colégio era mais uma academia para guerreiros. Os dois dos melhores professores daquele lugar, Kakashi e um homem que Sasuke ainda não vira, tinham relações com Pein.

"Ele quer que nós façamos parte da tripulação do Akatsuki" A voz de Kakashi ainda perturbada por um motivo desconhecido de Sasuke.

" E a Sakura-chan?" Era a única coisa que o interessava, se ele tivesse que voltar para aquele navio, que fosse com a sua amada... irmã?

"Infelizmente ela não poderá vir conosco, é muito perigoso para uma menina como ela Sasuke. Eu vou a bordo do navio para que seu treinamento possa continuar..."

"Por que eu deveria deixar a escola?" Sasuke encarou Kakashi suspeito. Seu cérebro trabalhando a mil nas inúmeras possibilidades daquele inofortuno encontro que o guerreiro dos mil golpes travara com Sasuke. O semi-deus do fogo em treinamento.

" Aqui não é mais seguro para você do que seria no Akatsuki" Kakashi respondeu vagamente, embora aquela resposta provera a Sasuke todas as respostas que ele precisava para concluir o seu quebra-cabeça.

"Itachi?" Sua voz tinha veneno quando ele cuspiu o nome do irmão para fora de sua boca. Kakashi piscou seu olho visível por causa da mascara. Ai estava um dos únicos humanos que falara com tanto desrespeito o nome do deus e saira com vida.

"...Os deuses possuem planos maiores para você" O homem novamente respondeu vagamente, não querendo dar mais informações desnecessárias para Sasuke do que ele já havia dado.

Sasuke não respondeu, se limitou a encarar Kakashi. Pelo menos ele ia continuara a receber o treinamento do seu sensei. E alem do mais, Pein não tinha dito alguma coisa sobre Sasuke o substituir? Ele teria a chance de comandar o navio pirata mais temido de todos os reinos.

O Akatsuki.

"Tudo bem, eu vou" Sasuke grunhiu, estava mais contente e aceitara a idéia, mas não ia deixar Kakashi saber que ele cedera tão fácil, iria parecer que Sasuke estava desesperado, o que ele NÃO estava. Kakashi pareceu sorrir embaixo da mascara.

"Ótimo, um dos meninos que se encontra aqui vai com a gente. O nome dele é Naruto." Sasuke piscou, Naruto não era o nome do filho do youkai líder dos demônios raposas? Um hanyou estudava com ele no mesmo colégio e ele nem mesmo percebera.

"Por que?" Sasuke estava mais serio. Mais do que quis soar. Kakashi parou de sorrir.

"Um pedido de um amigo. Tenho certeza que já ouviu falar dele, Minato Namikaze." Claro que Sasuke já ouvira falar dele! Todos tinham. O raio amarelo... O deus dos ventos, agora. Por que diabos ele pediria para Kakashi ou Pein para Naruto, um Hanyou fazer parte do Akatsuki?

" Hm..."Sasuke grunhiu de novo. Estava ficando bom naquilo. Todas as suas perguntas iriam ser eventualmente respondidas, ele tinha certeza disso.

Em outro lugar não muito longe dali.

"Pode sair agora Zabuza-san" Itachi murmurou ao vento. Estava em pé em um imenso navio dele mesmo. As velas eram negras e tinha na bandeira um símbolo vermelho com três comas que se uniam no centro (Mangue Sharingan XD) Mas um fato era estranho sobre aquele navio. Ele estava flutuando.

Nó ar.

"Itachi-sama, me descobriu eu vejo" Um homem saiu das sombras de um dos cantos do convés do navio de Itachi.

"No meu navio, o Sharingan, não há bons lugares para se esconder" Itachi fechou os olhos, estava vestido com um sobretudo vermelho vinho com uma camiseta de couro abotoada com botões prateados por baixo. O sobretudo alcançava a altura de seus joelhos. Nas pontas ia ficando mais escuro. Calçava uma bota de couro preto e luvas da mesma cor. Seus ohlos vermelhos davam ao visual um toque final. Não usava nada na cabeça, seus longos cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Então não tem por que eu me esconder"Zabuza sorriu. Seus dentes assim como os do Kisame e de Suigetsu, afiados como as presas de um tubarão.

Itachi apenas o encarou antes de fechar novamente os olhos, uma brisa gelada bateu no navio erguendo sutilmente as velas forçando a embarcação aérea a se mover. O vento batia no cabelo de Itachi, bagunçando-o pelo seu rosto (Eu sei perfeito! o¬o) Depois de alguns minutos ele suspirou e olhou novamente Zabuza.

" Já que está aqui, tenho um favor a pedir" Zabuza assentiu, não queria entrar na linha de fogo do deus do caos. Não mesmo.

"Quero que cheque como está o meu querido irmão... e o filho de um distante amigo meu" Itachi sorriu. Mas não um sorriso qualquer, um quase insano mas mesmo assim misterioso. Arrepios percorreram as costas de Zabuza.

"Que amigo?" Zabuza ousou perguntar. Itachi olhou para ele, olhos vermelhos cavando buracos (imaginários é claro) na testa dele.

"Kyuubi"


	19. Uma joia para o seu amor

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Uma joia para o seu amor.**

Kakashi levou Sasuke depois que este arrumou as suas coisas da escola de volta para o navio Akatsuki onde Pein os esperava. O capitão havia mudado a sua roupa.

O seu cabelo laranja espetado para todas as direções, seus estranhos olhos cinzas em formado de esferas brilhavam com determinação. Tinha um sobretudo branco com detalhes da bainha em dourado que subia até seu queixo, deixando a parte da frente aberta. A abertura ia seguindo até a região da cintura onde era mais apertado, a partir dali continuava a descer só que fechado até a coxa. Por baixo do sobretudo, usava uma blusa branca com botões dourados, provavelmente ouro e uma calça branca de linho fino. Nos pés uma bota que subia até a canela na cor marrom mais puxando para o laranja. Nas costas do sobretudo um símbolo, uma nuvem vermelha.

"Sasuke!" Konan que estava atrás de Pein no momento em que Sasuke entrou no campo de visão dos tripulantes do navio que estava aportado em uma praia distante. Esta praia apesar de der desolada era o lugar perfeito para que um navio acorasse, ainda mais esse navio sendo o Akatsuki. Um dos mais temíveis navios piratas daqueles tempos.

O que assustou Sasuke foi que, o navio não estava encostando na água.

Estava flutuando sobre esta livremente como que a gravidade não existisse!

Konan que até o momento estava a bordo do Akatsuki pulou da proa até a praia e correu até Sasuke pronta para dar um enorme abraço no menino. Ela ainda usava aquela presilha feita de perolas em formato de flor na cabeça.

Um dia, quando Sakura ainda tinha recém chegado, a menina de cabelos rosa perguntou a Konan o porque daquela flor e a mulher de cabelos azuis sorriu gentilmente. Um ar brincalhão em seu rosto.

Naquela ocasião estavam os três. Sasuke, Sakura e Konan no convés do navio. Konan aparentemente de babá. Eles ancoraram em uma cidade, segundo Konan.

Negócios urgentes.

Mas agora Sasuke tinha um pité por achar que estavam pilhando isso sim.

A mulher ainda com o sorriso gentil pegou a flor da cabeça e segurou na frente de si. Sem a flor, sua franja já rebelde cobriu metade de seu rosto.

"Isso foi um presente do capitão quando eu entrei no navio" Ela respondeu. Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e como qualquer menina que punha os olhos em uma jóia bonita da mãe pediu.

"Posso experimentar?" Konan sorriu mais ainda e meneou a cabeça.

"Não, isso aqui é para mim somente, mas quem sabe um dia o seu amor não lhe dê uma jóia hmm?" Sakura corou um pouco e agitou os braços.

"Ecá! Eu não vou me apaixonar, meninos são nojentos" Ela tinha uma cara de nojo, mas depois que se lembrou de Sasuke ali, virou para ele e com um sorriso maroto completou.

"Mas claro que o Sasuke-kun não é nojento!" Konan riu divertida e passou a mão na cabeça das duas crianças. Olhou para Sasuke e piscou, saindo do convés em direção as cabines.

Quando ela estava longe de vista, Sasuke se virou para Sakura.

"Pra você" Ele disse corando um pouco. Entregou para ela uma pequena perola que refletia a luz do sol. Sakura pegou a perola das mãos dele e abriu um largo sorriso.

"Nossa! É tão bonita Sasuke-kun, muito obrigada!" Ela exclamou alegremente o derrubando no chão com um abraço.

Aquela perola ele encontrara a alguns dias na praia onde os marujos do Akatsuki desceram. E desde então ponderara o melhor pra fazer com a pequena jóia. E chegara a conclusão de que dá-la a uma mulher, ou no caso, menina seria o mais apropriado já que ele não tinha utilidade alguma para jóias.

Mas jamais previra que ficaria tão nervoso na hora de dar a perola aquela menina.

"Hn" Ele replicou com um barulhinho de reconhecimento, correndo atrás de Konan para as cabines, deixando Sakura plantada no meio do convés ainda sorrindo.

Ele correu e se escondeu em sua cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ufa" Ele suspirou e se permitiu sorrir, suas bochechas ainda vermelhas...


	20. O vassalo da Kyuubi

**Quando os deuses amam**

**O vassalo da Kyuubi.**

Sasuke suspirou, Konan realmente o puxara em um enorme abraço que expremera o ar fora dos seus pulmões, mesmo assim sentia uma enorme felicidade, mesmo que não fosse admitir por estar de volta no Akatsuki.

Mesmo que agora o navio esteja FLUTUANDO e não boiando como deveria, tudo estava conforme a ultima vez que vira os marujos da embarcação. Tirando também que agora tinha um homem com um casaco esverdeado e cabelo prateado zanzando por ai com um livro que Sasuke apostava ser indecente...

Depois de alguns minutos contemplando a proa do Akatsuki, Pein veio até ele.

"Como foi na escola?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Uma chatice" Sasuke respondeu sem ligar.

"Ainda bem, por isso trouxe dois dos seus professores"

"Quais, eu sei do Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke se interessou nesta parte da conversa, onde estaria o misterioso segundo professor?

"Sim sim, o outro está em sua cabine" Pein respondeu.

"Mas vai sair uma vez que o seu novo pupilo chegar" Continuou.

"Onde está ele?" A voz de Sasuke soou irritada, e Pein riu com o jeito do menino.

"A caminho, Konan foi buscá-lo"

"Hn" Pein deu as costas para Sasuke e seguiu até o leme. Sasuke ficou observando o horizonte quando duas figuras se tornaram visíveis ao longe. Sasuke indagou o porque deles os trazerem separadamente quando ele e esse novo garoto estudavam no mesmo colégio. Perguntaria de Pein mais tarde.

Depois de alguns minutos ele podia diferir os traços das figuras, uma era alta e outra era baixinha, da mesma altura que Sasuke.

Logo Konan e o outro menino já eram visíveis.

O menino tinha o cabelo parecido com o de Pein, totalmente espetado, mas na cor loira. Olhos azuis brilhantes como o céu. O mais estranho eram as cicatrizes em forma de bigode que o menino tinha no rosto.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, conheça o Naruto-kun" Konan finalmente alcançara o navio e apresentou os dois meninos. Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso que lembrou Sasuke, de uma forma bem distorcida de Sakura, se os dois se conhecessem se dariam muito bem...

Se bem que Sasuke não ia gostar de sua preciosa irmã preferisse aquele loiro alegrinho ao invés dele! Mas aquilo não era hora para ser ciumento, pois o sorriso daquele loiro o estava começando a dar nos nervos...

"PRAZER EM CONHECER VOCE!" Naruto gritou e correu até onde Sasuke estava, pulando toda distancia do chão até a borda do navio sem dificulade nenhuma ao invés de usar a escada o que assustou Sasuke.

Como ele conseguiu pular mais de quinze metros de altura como se fosse nada?

"Hn" Sasuke o recebeu com o seu impecável mal humor.

"Iai, qual seu nome?!" O loiro continuou sem perder o sorriso.

"É para mim saber e você descobrir... Dobe" Sasuke não resistiu... Alguém para implicar!

"Tudo bem" O loiro não desmanchou seu sorriso, apenas se virou para Konan que acabava de subir...

Pela escada.

"Konan-nee-san! Qual o nome dele?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sasuke" A mulher respondeu para o grande desanimo de Sasuke. Naruto se virou para ele e ainda com aquele maldito sorriso. Sasuke jurou... Um dia pegaria aquele sorriso e enfiaria garganta abaixo daquele loiro metido.

"Oe! Sasuke-teme! Descobri seu nome!" Naruto gritou.

Não... jura?

"Hn"

Konan deixou os meninos se conhecerem melhor e foi até Pein para cuidar de alguns últimos detalhes. Quando chegou, Pein estava conversando com o futuro sensei de Naruto.

"Como convenceu a velha Kyuubi a deixar o filho dela a ser pirata?" O homem perguntou. Pein tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

"Digamos que o pai dele é um antigo amigo meu... creio que você sabe de quem estou falando... Jirayia"

O homem chamado Jirayia suspirou, olhou Pein nos olhos e respondeu.

"Minato, o flash amarelo é pai de Naruto" Ele respondeu a resposta de Pein. Konan sabia juntar dois mais dois... Isso significaria que Naruto era...

"Sim Konan querida?" Pein respondeu ao notar a presença dela no recinto.

"Pein...Esse menino Naruto é filho da...

Kyuubi com o Minato?


	21. Galos

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Galos.**

Algumas semanas se passaram, Sasuke continuou seu treinamento com Kakashi enquanto o outro professor, Jirayia cuidava do menino loiro e de olhos azuis chamado Naruto.

Por mais que Sasuke jamais admitisse para alguém vivo, começara a gostar da companhia de seu colega barulhento, e até considerou chama-lo de amigo... Isto é, até o momento em que Naruto o acordara com um balde de água gelada...

Flash Back...

"Oe! Sasuke! Acorda!" Naruto gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões arrombando e tormentando porta adentro da cabine de Sasuke, que deitado confortavelmente em sua cama ainda dormia.

"Acorda TEME!" Naruto gritou de novo sacudindo o menino com cabeços cor da noite, mas sem sucesso. De repente, o menino loiro deu um sorrisinho maligno esfregando as mãos. Saiu do quarto rindo que nem maníaco o caminho todo.

Alguns minutos depois.

Naruto abre a porta do quarto de Sasuke com um pisao, abrindo-a com tudo. Em seus braços, equilibrando desingonçadamente, um balde gigantesco de água...

"Sua ultima chance de levantar Sasuke" Naruto cochichou perto do rosto de Sasuke, posicionando o balde de água na beirada da cama.

"Morra, Dobe" Sasuke resmungou virando de lado, fugindo da origem do barulho que ameaçava seu tão aclamado sono.

Um sorriso mais mal ainda surgiu no rosto de Naruto... Com um cuidado calculado, ele pegou o balde e o jogou inteiro na cabeça de seu amigo dormindo... Que acordou em um salto agarrando o tecido que cobria seu corpo junto ao peito, como se tivesse tido um ataque cardíaco.

"NARUTO!" Depois que se deu conta do que acontecera, gritou com fúria o nome do loiro que iria pagar caro, bem CARO pelo que tinha acabao de fazer. Juntando força em seu braço, deu um murro com toda sua energia na cabeça do loiro.

"Itai! Waruii Sasuke teme (Doeu! Maldade Sasuke desgraçado)" Naruto gritou massageando o galo que se formava em sua cabeça.

Flash Back off.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro e olhou a paisagem através da proa, se inclinando na beirada ficando com metade do seu corpo para fora do navio voador.

A gigantesca embarcação flutuante estava acima das nuvens, por tanto o grande mar branco era a única coisa ao alcance da visão do jovem menino, que soltou outro suspiro e desejou ter Sakura ali com ele, mas a sua sorte não era tão boa.

"Oe Sasuke" Não, ele não... Sasuke pensou se enterrando mentalmente.

"Hn" Resmungou quando Naruto veio saltitando e parou ao seu lado.

"Ta pensando no que? Ta com a cara um pouco menos carrancuda" Com isso Naruto ganhou mais um galo na cabeça.

"E serio Sasuke, ta pensando no que?" Naruto perguntou novamente, desta vez mais serio, o que fez Sasuke realmente reconsiderar responder ao menino loiro.

"Em uma certa pessoa" Suspirou novamente. O que estaria acontecendo com ele esses dias? Não parava de suspirar.

"Dare no desuka? (Quem é?)" O loiro tinha toda atenção voltada para o moreno e não tinha aquele sorriso maroto no rosto, ao contrario, tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e os olhos cemi-cerrados, como que preocupado. Sasuke o olhou nos olhos procurando alguma zombaria, não vendo nenhuma resolveu se abrir.

"Minha irmã mais nova, Sakura" Naruto sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros do moreno.

"Voce vai vê-la novamente! Acredite Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke não segurou o sorriso que insistiu em sair em seus lábios e por um segundo agradeceu ter contado a Naruto sobre Sakura... Mas no segundo seguinte se arrependeu.

"Ne, Sasuke, a Sakura-chan é bonita?" Pronto, mais um galo na coleção de Naruto.

Outro lugar.

"Meninas, vamos começar mais um teste, este será definitivo. Podemos ficar apenas com quatro meninas, sendo que Hinata-sama já está dentro, portanto uma de vocês sairá" Uma voz bonita e calma, mas ao mesmo tempo ríspida e severa ressoou autoritária pelo pequeno salão onde cinco meninas e mais uma Miko estavam sentadas.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Todas responderam abaixando a cabeça para uma reverencia. Entre as meninas, uma de cabelos rosa deu um pequeno espirro.

"Atchim!" Levou as mãos a boca para segurar o espirro. Hinata que estava ao seu lado olhou preocupada para Sakura.

"Daijyobu desuka (Está tudo bem?)" Sakura sorriu para a amiga.

"Hai! Tudo bem Hinata-chan" Mas logo outro espirro se seguiu.

"Tem certeza?" A morena de olhos cor de lavanda perguntou preocupada novamente.

"Uhum. Tenho certeza." Hinata sorriu e falou com a voz baixa segurando o mindinho (quando é para falar de namorado ou namorada, segura-se o mindinho ou o dedao, Koybito que é Namorado e Kanodyo que é Namorada).

"Sabe o que dizem? Espirre uma vez, alguém está falando mal de você, espirre duas vezes, alguém te ama" A menina de cabelos rosa corou notando o gesto que Hinata fazia.

"Iie Hinata-chan!" Gritou, ganhando a atençao de todas na sala. Corou mais ainda e se desculpou, não ousando falar mais nada.

Em outro lugar.

"Por que olha por esta criança humana Humm?" Um homem loiro com uma franja caindo e cobrindo metade de seu rosto perguntou, os seus olhos azuis-acinzentados brilhavam com uma luz estranha.

"Não é de sua conta Deidara" Itachi respondeu um pouco irritado, mas encobrindo com uma fachada de indiferença.

"Ela é realmente bonita, me pergunto, o que ela tem?" O loiro perguntou novamente...

"Chegada a hora, talvez você venha a saber" Deidara suspirou irritado, e olhou o seu colega. Itachi parecia cansado, e o loiro sabia muito bem que se fosse o caso, o deus do Caos jamais admitiria. Usava um robe totalmente preto com a parte da frente aberta, mostrando uma camisa de mangas longas na cor vermelha e uma calça colada preta também.

"Tsumaranaii un" Resmungou de volta para o Deus do caos, que apenas deu de ombros para aquele ser, infernal, em sua opinião que estava ao seu lado.

"Não devia tratar assim o seu aliado Itachi, o que fará se eu não apóia-lo nessa guerra?" Disse curvando os ombros e abaixando a cabeça de forma a dar um ar cansado. Itachi o olhou desinteressado.

Deidara tinha as feições femininas, longo cabelo loiro e olhos azuis meio cinzas que escondiam muitas coisas. Era uma espécie de sádico e deus não oficial, apreciava as guerras e principalmente, ajudava os humanos nelas... Como? Ensinava a arte da pólvora e do fogo para eles... Por isso Itachi o queria, um deus com experiências em guerras e batalhas. Até lá teria que atura-lo.

"Matar você" Uma gota estilo anime caiu na testa de Deidara. Que dando de ombros voltou a imaginar a menina humana que ouvira falar... A menina humana, a qual o deus do Caos, Itachi estaria interessado.

Um sorriso mal fez os lábios do loiro se curvarem... Por que não?

Por que não fazer uma pequena visita a tal menina humana?

Checar se ela é mesmo digna de ser consorte de um Deus...


	22. O treinamento com Bibichan

**Quando os deuses amam**

**O treinamento com Bibi-chan**

O teste para decidir qual das meninas sairia estaria sendo realizado dentro de pouco tempo.. Nenhuma das meninas tinha alguma dica de o que seria, Karin e Ino ainda tentavam ludibriar Sakura e arrumar briga, mas com Ame agora do lado de Sakura, assim como Hinata, as duas jovens meninas não tinham nenhuma chance.

"Sakura-chan! Devia se preparar para o teste!" Bibi, a ninfa enviada por Itachi para manter um olho em Sakura exclamou nervosa vendo sua protegida andando despreocupadamente pelo jardim.

"Mas eu nem sei sobre oque vai ser!" Sakura falou meio transtornada para a ninfa que a observava com um olhar critico.

"Mas devia mesmo se preparar" Bibi respondeu pensando em Ame meditando durante as tardes para aumentar o controle que ela tinha sobre o poder espiritual. E Hinata treinando com Tsunade para se tornar uma Deusa. Enquanto Sakura apenas andava de um lado para o outro pelo jardim olhando o céu e mexendo naquele anel que não tirava por nada do dedo.

"Não há por que" Sakura retorquiu com um pouco mais irritação do que pretendia. Bibi deu de ombros e saiu de perto de Sakura para pensar.

Outro lugar do templo do caos.

"E é isso Anko-san" Tsunade suspirou contando para a Miko sobre a conversa que tivera com Itachi a alguns dias antes...

"Ele pretende mesmo congressar os deuses?" Anko perguntou ainda incrédula dos planos de um dos deuses mais poderosos da terra deles.

"Sim... Ele quer mais poder, por isso quer o cargo de deus do fogo" A Miko loira suspirou novamente resignada. Agora que cumprira sua parte do acordo com Itachi, iria embora do templo junto com a jovem Deusa... Já se resolvera, daria a maçã do Edem para a jovem deusa que não possuía imortalidade. Era o melhor que podia fazer.

"Itachi-sama não quer mais poder!" Uma voz alta e irritada alarmou as duas sacerdotisas que se viraram para a fonte do tumulto.

"Bianca-san" Tsunade sussurrou o nome da ninfa que olhava atirando adagas metafóricas nas duas sacerdotisas. Anko deu de ombros e ignorou a ninfa, enquanto Tsunade a encarava...

"É Bibi-chan!"

Logo a expressão de Tsunade suavisou-se e ela perguntou a ninfa.

"O que a trás aqui?" A ninfa pareceu contemplar se respondia ou não, mas no final acabou soltando.

"A Sakura-chan não está seria no treinamento! Quero que a faça reprovar pra ensina-la uma lição!" Tsunade e Anko se entreolharam e soltaram uma gargalhada... Bibi encarou as duas com o rosto serio, ainda mais depois daqueles risos que a irritaram profundamente.

"Qual é a graça!?" Ela perguntou gritando.

"A Sakura-chan só não quer obedecer você, dê um tempo ninfa...Ela vai passar, está escrito assim nas estrelas" Tsunade disse fechando os olhos. Bibi ainda passou um tempo encarando a sacerdotisa mãe do templo e por fim se deu por vencida e suspirou.

"Eu sei, e é isso que me irrita" Dito isso deu as costas para as duas sacerdotisas e voltou para onde Sakura estava, apenas para encontrar a menina em estado de concentração profunda.

"Sakura-chan?" Tentou, mas a menina de cabelos róseos não se móvel. Durante alguns minutos tudo estava na maior calma e silencio, até que Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou confusa ao seu redor. Vendo a ninfa na sua frente, deu um pulo para trás alarmada.

"AHH" Gritou tropeçando nos pés e caindo no chão de bunda. Bibi olhou para a menina e deixou sair um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo não admitindo nem para si mesma, gostava daquela garota como uma irmã mais nova... Por isso não podia ficar com raiva dela muito tempo.

"Me desculpe por antes... você tem razão, eu não posso ficar relaxada!" Sakura se levantou e coçou a parte de trás do pescoço, sorrindo.

"Me desculpe também...Yo, Sakura?" A ninfa acabara de ter uma pequena idéia...

"Hum?" A menina voltara a assumir a posição de lótus pára meditar, mas olhou para a ninfa com pouco interesse.

"Que acha de eu te ensinar um pequeno truque?" A ninfa sorria maliciosamente. Sakura pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas por fim assentiu.

"Estique a mão deste jeito" Bibi esticou a mão para a frente do corpo de modo reto. Sakura a imitou.

"Agora concentre sua energia na palma da sua mão..." Uma pequena bola de cor esverdeada se formou na palma da ninfa, maravilhada com o brilho emitido da esfera de luz esverdeada, Sakura não conseguiu se concentrar.

"Kakoii... (legal)" Sakura murmurou ainda tentando imitar a ninfa.

"Você não esta se concentrando! Imagine que sua energia está toda na palma de sua mão, sinta e visualize" A menina assim o fez, e pela segunda vez falhara.

"Já sei! Imagine a energia no anel do Itachi-sama!" Sakura corou um pouco, passando o indicador delicadamente pelo anel.

"Hai" Esticando a mão novamente, imaginou o anel e bombardeou com seus pensamentos a pequena jóia. Não demorou muito sentiu aquele intenso calor irradiando do anel... Depois de mais alguns segundos, um brilho fraco na cor vermelha começou a se formar na palma da mão de Sakura.

"Yata!" Sakura gritou perdendo a concentraçao e abraçando a mao que tinha o anel. Agradecendo mentalmente pela ajuda indireta que Itachi a dera.

"Agora pratique esse truque até assumir a forma de uma bola"...

Enquanto isso.

"Aonde aquele desgraçado foi?" Itachi xingou verbalmente e principalmente mentalmente o deus da pólvora que sumira dias antes do congresso que ele estava organizando entre os deuses aliados seus.

Quando sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu peito, era como que se ele tivesse comido algo quente, que estava aquecendo o seu interior... Logo ele sentiu a presença de sua protegida humana e um sorriso se formou em suas feições.

Podia ouvir os pensamentos dela pedindo ajuda a ele...

E foi com prazer que ele retrubiu e ouviu o agradecimento.

_Obrigada Itachi-sama!_


	23. Fogo, testes e explosões?

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Fogo, um teste e ... explosões? **

Um homem com longos cabelos loiros podia ser visto caminhando a passos despreocupados pela ponte que levava ao templo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, no entanto, apenas um de seus olhos estava visível, visto que sua franja cobria parcialmente seu rosto.

Uma expressão despreocupada em suas feições escondia a pequena ansiedade que na verdade o homem loiro estava sentindo por dentro.

_Itachi vai me matar com certeza... un_.

Ele pensou friamente reprimindo o arrepio que subiu pela sua coluna em direção ao seu pescoço, e enxugou com as costas das mãos nuas a testa que começara a brilhar devido a formação de pequenas gotas de suor.

Apesar do medo que sentia do seu formal aliado, não podia evitar a curiosidade que brotara e se irraizara dentro de seu peito. Queria ver com seus próprios olhos... _ou o único visível_... a criatura humana que tinha roubado o interesse do deus do caos.

_Para aquele homem que jamais sorri verdadeiramente ter outro interesse que não seja o poder, aquela humana deve ser no mínimo uma ..._

Parou seus pensamentos que divergiram imediatamente para a palavra deusa. Comparar a garota humanóide com uma deusa seria erronio, visto que Itachi, o deus do caos no presente momento, já tivera inúmeras amantes, todas deusas e ninfas das mais belas. E tudo não passou de uma noite no maximo duas.

"Vou descobrir o que a _ningen no gaki_(1) tem que arrancou os olhos do Itachi para ela." O loiro deu uma pequena risada. Continuando pacificamente sua esmera caminhada pela ponte que ligava o templo a margem do lago.

Enquanto isso. No templo.

"Meninas" Tsunade chamou as meninas que estavam no templo querendo ser Mikas... As garotas ao ouvirem o chamado, se alinharam na frente da loira bustuda.

"Vou explicar o teste. Tenham em mente que quem falhar, sai do templo Uchiha" Karin e Ino se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosas. Hinata pegou a mão de Sakura e deu um leve aperto, para acalmar os nervos de sua amiga de cabelos rosas. Apesar de quer fora um gesto inútil, visto que pela cara de Sakura ela estava pronta para pular e enfrentar um touro ou um dragão caso aquele ocorresse de ser o teste. Ame apenas tinha uma expressão serena e calma, mas por dentro sua alma tremia da cabeça aos pés de ansiedade.

"Vai ser composto por três fazes. Quem reprovar nas três fazes, sairá. Entendido?" Tsunade falou olhando cada uma das meninas nos olhos. Cada um por si espelhando as emoções que suas devidas donas sentiam.

_Os olhos são a janela da alma... O que acontece com a alma quando estas janelas estão fechadas?_ Tsunade pensou filosofando para si mesma. Logo seus pensamentos divagaram para o desempenho das jovens garotas. Aquele era o teste que ela tinha preparado.

Ver como cada uma se sairia caso a janela de sua alma fosse fechada e selada. De três modos diferentes.

"E mais de uma pessoa reprovar?" Ino falou levantando a mão. A loira apenas olhou para a menina e com um sorriso meio sarcástico replicou.

"Então mais de uma pessoa vai sair, não? Não queremos ser injustos" Ino calou-se e baixou a cabeça. Era exatamente a chance que queria para se livrar de Sakura e Ame. Sakura por apenas não gostar dela, e Ame por que a própria as traiu. A Ino e à Karin.

Karin parecia estar pensando na mesma coisa, pois no exato instante, deu um olhar cruzado para a sua cúmplice. Ino assentiu.

"Como eu já disse, Hinata-chan não participara do teste." Hinata deu um passo para trás e ergueu as mãos na frente de si, como um escudo.

"_Dame desu_(2). Eu quero participar Tsunade-sama, afinal, não queremos ser justos?" A Miko mãe sorriu para a jovem deusa em treinamento e fez uma nota mental de entregar a maçã do éden para Hinata assim que ela passasse naquele teste.

"_Hai_. Então Hinata vai participar." Hinata sorriu e desta vez foi Sakura quem apertou sua mão para dar apoio. Ame se virou para a menina morena e deu um pequeno e nervoso sorriso, enquanto Ino e Karin a encaravam como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça nela.

"_Sou desu ne_(3)" Hinata ainda sorria, mas suas bochechas ganharam um lívido tom de vermelho devido aos olhares e sorrisos que recebia.

"Então vamos aos detalhes do _Itiban no Chiken_(4)" Tsunade declarou limpando a garganta com uma pequena tosse, ganhando a total atenção das garotas que a olhavam com apreensão e ansiedade.

"Vai consistir em..." Não pode terminar de falar, pois no mesmo instante em que ia, uma Miko entrou correndo no templo, arfando e respirando com dificuldade. Agarrando o tecido de encontro ao seu peito, como que se quisesse evitar que seu coração saltasse para fora.

"Fogo!... Fogo na parte norte!" Gritou caindo de joelhos no chão, sendo amparada por Anko que colocou uma mão reasseguradora no ombro da pobre mulher que tinha o rosto pálido e suado.

Tsunade assim que ouviu as palavras fogo e parte norte, saiu correndo pela mesma porta pela qual a Miko entrara instantes antes, deixando as mikos em treinamento e duas sacerdotisas plantadas no meio do salão. Uma sacerdotisa a ponto de desmaiar e outra que tinha o semblante um tanto irritado.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e uma enorme explosão pode-se ser ouvida pelo templo.

_Parte norte_. Pensaram todas as mulheres ao mesmo templo, se desplantando com o barulho da explosão do chão, e correndo pelo mesmo caminho que Tsunade fizera até a Parte norte.

Nihongo no Dichyou (Dicionário Japonês)  
(1) – Pirralha humana.  
(2) – Não dá, Não pode.   
(3) – É né (expressão).  
(4) – Primeiro teste/prova.


	24. Recepçao calorosa ou melhor, dolorosa

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Recepçao calorosa... ou melhor, dolorosa.**

Alguns minutos antes.

Aquele mesmo homem loiro conseguira chegar até o outro lado, até a entrada do templo Uchiha. Um sorriso miscigeno surgiu em seus lábios, ele podia sentir irradiando do templo a presença de seu formal aliado.

"Por que eu não tenho um templo dedicado a mim também?!" Ele fez uma careta de birra colocando a língua de fora e fechando os olhos. Pelo menos o visível.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro do terreno de Itachi, olhou ao redor a procura da singular menina da qual Itachi tinha tanto cuidado. Sacerdotisas andavam de um lado a outro apressadas, carregando coisas ou limpando as paredes e chão. Se não regando e cuidando do jardim.

_Por que não há homens aqui? Otokonoko wa doko desu ka_(1) O loiro pensou olhando ao redor, apenas para confirmar o fato que tinha descoberto, que era. Ali só tinha mulheres.

_Omoshiroi yo ne!_(2) Itachi-san é bem esperto... Deu uma risada baixa ao pensar no seu aliado daquele jeito. Se Itachi apenas sonhasse que _Ele_ pensara aquilo do deus do Caos, o _Ele_ teria que passar a eternidade que teria pela frente urinando sentado.

Não, definitivamente não era muito saudável ficar pensando mal de Itachi quando corria o risco de ser castrado da maneira mais dolorosa que sabia que seu aliado utilizaria para tal coisa.

Apenas uma coisa ainda continuava a espetar sua mente. A menina humana de Itachi. Só para saber o que ela tinha de mais, valeria o risco, afinal. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Não é?

No entanto, tudo que ele via eram sacerdotisas vestidas em mantos brancos andando e passando de um lado a outro com suas tarefas.

De repente, o deus loiro sorriu de orelha a orelha, acabara de ter um plano para chamar a atenção...

Talvez com uma pequena distração eu consiga atrair a menina até aqui? Pensou erguendo a mão na frente de li e abrindo, olhando fixamente para a sua palma.

Quando, de sua palma, uma boca com dentes e tudo se abriu. Esticou a língua para fora como que arfando por ar e se alargou, imitando um sorriso.

"Vamos fazer uma festinha HUN" Ele gritou, a boca na palma de sua mão cuspiu algo parecido com uma resina, que ele amassou com a mesma mão. Abrindo de novo o punho, a figura esculpida de um pequeno pássaro se fez notar.

Uma das Mikos notou a presença dele e deu um pequeno grito, deixando cair, com o susto, uma lamparina no chão... Uma outra mulher que vinha logo atrás dela, também se assustou e saiu correndo, não vendo a lamparina ardente no chão. Como ela estava carregando uma muda de roupas, as roupas escorregaram de seus braços e enrolaram em suas pernas. Realizando que seria melhor para ela fugir, a sacerdotisa desenrolou apressadamente as roupas e jogou no chão.

Bem perto de onde tinha caído a lamparina.

Deidara ficou olhando entretido o caos que tinha causado apenas por ter feito sua presença conhecida ali. Pensou em descartar o pássaro que tinha criado, mas quem seria ele se não provocasse pelo menos uma pequena explosaozinha afinal?

Logo o fogo se espalhou, a fumaça subindo negra em forma de espiral para o céu de fim de tarde, as chamas amarelo-alaranjada se misturavam com as cores do sol poente. O loiro apenas ficou olhando maravilhado o poder do fogo... Jamais cansava daquilo.

Itachi podia ser o deus do Caos... mas se existisse deus das travessuras, este certamente seria Deidara.

Tão logo começou a se sentir entediado... depois de alguns segundos apenas observando o fogo... Uma loira com peitao surgiu em seu campo de visão limitado, pelo fato de seu olho esquerdo estar escondido. Ela tinha as mãos apoiadas na cintura e tinha a cara de quem estava prestes a assassinar alguem.

Deidara engoliu seco. Esperando que o morto não fosse ele... Mas pela direção que ela seguia, e olhar de ódio que ela direcionava na direção dele, ele não tinha mais duvidas de que daria adeus a sua mortalidade assim que a loira... _Kowaii _(3)... Em sua opinião colocasse as mãos nele.

"TEME! O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?!" Ela perguntou, ou melhor, exigiu, pelo tom de voz pingando raiva e ódio a resposta de Deidara. Que apenas ficou parado a bons vinte metros da loira enquanto ela prontamente diminuía a distancia entre eles com passadas fortes... Deidara teve a impressão de que um pequeno terremoto se espalhava a cada pisada da loira.

_Deve ser o peso dos peitos..._ Ele fez uma imagem mental da loira que vinha tempestuando em sua direção... Um filete de sangue escorreu de seu nariz quando pensou nela e nos peit-...

Não terminou de pensar na verdade, sentiu um punho se conectar dolorosamente na sua mandíbula e voar alguns metros para trás, dando de costas no portal do templo.

Escorregou até que seu traseiro encostou no chão e ficou lá parado massageando com as mãos a sua mandíbula que tinha assumido o tom de roxo mais doentio que ele já tinha visto... ou sentido se é que conta. Mas não teve muito tempo de aliviar a dor pulsante em seu rosto, pois em poucos segundos Tsunade estava na frente dele.

A loira se abaixou e o pegou pela gola da roupa, o colocando de pé para encara-lo olho-a-olho.

"O. Que. Está. Fazendo. Aqui. Deidara!?" Tsunade gritou na cara do outro loiro, que piscava com a dor no seu queixo e a chacoalhada que estava recebendo impiedosamente da loira a sua frente.

_Kuso..._(4)_ Tsunade..._ Seus olhos se arregalaram quando reconheceu a sua assaltante.

"Ti-Ti-Tsunade-sa-sama?" Gaguejou... Olhos cor de mel perfurando olhos azuis-acinzentados com vigor.

"_Ge-genki?_(5)" O loiro sorriu um pouco. Tsunade o olhou de cima a baixo, o soltando. Deidara caiu no chão de bunda e olhou para cima... Direto para a parte frontal de Tsunade que o encarava com as mãos cruzadas sobre os... os...

Digamos que mais um filete de sangue escorreu do rosto de Deidara... E mais uma vez um murro foi direcionado com força total na cara dele.

Foi quando se lembrou do passarinho que ainda tinha guardado... Com a cara toda inchada, abriu a mão que continha o passarinho e falou com a voz rouca.

"_Ka-katsu_(6)" Uma enorme explosao se fez ouvir de onde Tsunade estava de pé.

Nihongo no Dichyou (Dicionário Japonês)  
(1) – Onde estão os homens/caras.  
(2) – Que interessante/divertido com ênfase.  
(3) – Medonha/medonho.  
(4) – Droga, merda.  
(5) – _(Genki_) Tudo bem?, quando se tratar de saúde.  
(6) – Explodir.


	25. Bem te vi!

Ta bom, vou tentar fazer capítulos mais longos okay? XD

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Bem te vi..!**

Cinco pares de olhos arregalados e assustados olhavam vidrados a fumaça que se erguia para o céu. A origem desta fumaça? Uma enorme fogueira bem na frente do templo. Perto da porta, um homem com o rosto sangrando com longos cabelos loiros estava encostado na madeira do portão. Reclinando levemente a cabeça em um ombro, tinha um ar cansado mas um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios.

"Tsunade-sama!" Anko gritou surgindo por trás das cinco meninas e correndo até o meio da fogueira.

"Tsunade-sama! _Daijyobu? _(1)" A Miko gritou desesperada olhando de um lado a outro.

"_Aa _(2)" Anko parou em seu lugar estática. Podia jurar que ouvira a voz de sua superiora e também deusa em algum lugar, mas seus olhos cor da noite nada captavam, nem mesmo o mínimo movimento. Talvez por causa da fuligem que invadia seus sentidos os deixando mais fracos... No entanto ouviu novamente a sumo-sacerdotisa.

"Anko... Aqui em baixo" Tsunade disse cerrando os punhos e fechando os olhos com irritação... A miko olhara em todas as direções menos para baixo. Anko olhou para baixo e deu um pulo de surpresa, a poucos metros depois de si, na sua frente Tsunade estava deitada com o peito virado para cima.

"Tsunade-sama! _Matte!_ (3)" Anko gritou correndo em direção a Tsunade e se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Passou um braço pelo ombro da loira e a ergueu com facilidade.

"Ele não me pegou diretamente" Ela lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Deidara... que notando ela o encarando, se arrepiou e fingiu não notar...

_Ela vai me matar... eu sei disso_. Pensou um pouco seco, engolindo a saliva que teimava em vir a sua boca.

Tsunade se livrou do apoio de Anko e ficou em pé sozinha... deu um longo suspiro e olhou para o seu próprio corpo. Uma queimadura enorme em sua perna direita e um corte fino e raso, quase um arranhão em seu braço causado pela queda abrupta. A loira deu um sorriso antes de levar suas mãos até a queimadura...

Sakura e as meninas observavam com espanto e admiração as mãos da Miko brilharem em um tom azulado e logo a queimadura diminuindo em uma rápida velocidade. Retrocedendo a partir de suas bordas até o centro até sumir completamente. Deidara podia apenas observar abobalhado o resultado de sua grande explosão... a qual tinha depositado todas as suas esperanças de sair vivo daquele lugar... sumir em um piscar de olhos do corpo de Tsunade.

"Agora você..." Tsunade sussurrou com a voz perigosamente amorosa para Deidara. Anko engoliu seco e saiu de perto... Algumas das mulheres que agora curiosas resolveram observar a cena já iam e vinham com baldes e mais baldes de água para apagar o fogo.

"_Su-sumimasen..._(4) Tsunade no _hime_-sama (5)" O loiro invasor gaguejou, sua mandíbula doía terrivelmente e pelas aparências demoraria para sara...

3 ou 4 horas desta vez...

Podia sentir sua energia espiritual se concentrando para curar os ferimentos como curara tantos outros... mas algo no interior do homem loiro amante de explosões e coisas belas dizia... ou melhor, gritava que não era preciso curar os atuais ferimentos já que por uma sensação distante, sabia que sofreria ainda muito, mas muito mais ferimentos piores do que aqueles.

Tsunade arquejou graciosamente uma sobrancelha e encarou o seu cativo? O seu convidado que não era, cativo mesmo. E com as mãos na cintura e um olhar fatal na direção dele, caminhou.

"Deidara-san" Disse o nome dele com carinho fingido e sarcástico na voz.

_Eu._

"Oque" Cada palavra que escapava de sua boca, a loira dava um passo a mais na direção de Deidara.

_Vou._

"Você" Estando a apenas alguns metros dele, Deidara podia sentir o suor... e talvez sangue conhecendo sua sorte... escorrer pela sua testa.

_Me._

"Está" Passo... passo...passo...

_Dar._

"Fazendo" Passo... olhar assassino.

_Muito._

"Aqui?" Encarada de secar maracujá...

_Mal!..._

A tensão no corpo de Deidara estava tão alta que se ele tivesse agora que nomear com palavras humanas a quantidade que tinha dentro dele, daria, pensou com um sorriso maroto...

_Para encher os dois peitos dela... _Filete de sangue...

Murro na cara...

Olho inchado e roxo segundos depois.

"_Ima_ Deidara!_ Hanashitearu!_(6) " Agora era oficial... com dois lados do seu rosto mais inchado que uma batata e um olho terrivelmente latejante devido ao ultimo murro mirado em seu rosto... lindo rosto... em sua humilde opinião, Deidara não conseguiria manter a consciência por muito tempo.

"Boa noite mama..." Sussurrou antes da escuridão clamar a sua visão e seus ouvidos se tornassem surdos. Estava desmaiado. Com um enorme e pesado suspiro, Tsunade que já estava de pé na frente de Deidara, o carregou sobre o ombro sem cuidado nenhum até o porão mais empoeirado e sujo que conseguira encontrar no templo.

Algumas horas depois.

"Não devia ir Sakura-chan" Hinata pediu apreensiva puxando a manga do quimono de Sakura enquanto esta andava lenta e silenciosamente pelo longo corredor que levava até o porão mais empoeirado e sujo que Tsunade havia conseguido encontrar.

"Concordo Sak-chan! Vamos voltar, ele pode ser perigoso, você não viu o que ele fez com a Tsunade-san?" Bibi-chan exclamou puxando a outra manga de Sakura. No entanto, a menina de cabelos rosas não ligou e puxou os braços de suas companheiras e amigas.

"Não! eu quero ir vê-lo..." Sakura falou cochichando.

"To curiosa!" Ela também exclamou, olhando Bibi e Hinata nos olhos, fez a melhor cara de cãozinho sem dono que conseguia e pediu.

"Quero ver como ele é! _Onegai_ (7)" Hinata encarou Sakura por um tempo, depois se virou para a ninfa que espelhava os seus gestos.

"Humm" A ninfa levou a mão ao queixo... antes da sua cara cair e ela abrir um enorme sorriso desconcertado.

"Eu também!" Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha e agarrou as mãos da ninfa, dartejando como um raio corredor acima, deixando uma extremamente chateada... e frustrada... sem contar receosa, Hinata para trás.

No porão empoeirado e sujo.

"Até que eu não me dei muito mal assim" Deidara exclamou se arrumando para ficar na posição sentada, visto que pelas aparências tinha sido arremessado sem cuidado algum no chão daquele lugar.

"_Itai!_ (8) Meu corpo todo dói!" Exclamou massageando a mandibula que não estava mais nem inchada nem vermelha.

"Aquele saco velho e peitudo até que tem um de direita bem forte..." Falou alto coçando o queixo em uma pose pensativa. Depois de um templo contemplando suas saídas, olhou ao redor primeiramente procurando algum sinal de luz... estava tudo escuro.

Achou um pequeno feixe de luz vindo do alto do que parecia ser um buraco no teto. Ficando na ponta dos pés, tateou com as mãos a superfície do telhado e distinguiu os contornos de um alçapão.

_Minha chance de sair! HUN. Agora eu só tenho que abrir isso... Mas como?_ Continuou tateando, não encontrando nenhuma maçaneta.

Kuso! Xingou sobre o seu fôlego... sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas e colocou o queixo sobre a mão, assumindo uma pose pensativa. Quando já ia desistindo de escapar dali naquele instante, ouviu um pequeno barulho por cima de si... e um jorrão de luz surgir do teto, formando um cemi-quadrado ao seu redor.

"Oe... _Daidyobu?_(1)" Ouviu uma voz fina e infantil chamando por ele. Olhou para cima e olhos azuis acinzentados encontraram olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Deu um enorme sorriso e respondeu acenando.

"Hai... _Daidyobu_."

Nihongo no Dichyou ( dicionário japonês)  
(1) – Tudo bem?  
(2) – Sim. Ou significa afirmação e concordância.  
(3) – Espere.  
(4) – _sumimasen_) me desculpe.  
(5) – princesa. (para quem quiser saber, príncipe é _oji_-_sama_)  
(6) – Agora fale Deidara!  
(7) – por favor.  
(8) – Doi, que dor, doeu, dolorido.


	26. Quem diabos você é suposto ser?

Da muito trabalho fazer o dicionário, enton eu vou colocar a tradução do lado mesmo... .-. bye

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Quem diabos você é suposto ser?**

Deidara encarou com um enorme sorriso no rosto a sua salvadora, tão pequena que contrastava o seu sorriso. Olhando para a cara dela, calculou que a menina não devia ter mais que nove anos. 

"Gaki-chan (pirralha, mas com chan fica mais carinhoso...), pode me ajudar?" Perguntou olhando a menina de cima a baixo. Como primeiro tinha visto, olhos verdes... mas o que chamou a atenção real do deus loiro fora os fios cor de rosa que moldavam o rosto dela. 

Sakura olhou aquele homem que invadira o templo e ainda por cima encarara Tsunade de frente. Estava curiosa para vê-lo, sim, mas não esperava encontra-lo no mínimo acordado... muito menos pedindo ajuda a ela para escapar?

"Não senhor, Tsunade-sama não gostaria" Piscou algumas vezes seus olhos verdes, não desgrudando dos azuis daquele homem.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber quem o senhor é?" Desta vez foram olhos azuis que piscaram. Quem ele era? Hmm...

"Pode me chamar de Deidara UN" Gritou estufando o peito e apontando o dedão pra si mesmo. 

"E você Sakura-chan?" Ele não sabia que aquele era o nome dela, realmente não, tudo que sabia era que os olhos e o cabelo dela o lembravam de uma cerejeira, e para uma garotinha, quão apelido melhor seria se não flor? 

"Hmm... Sakura" Ela respondeu corando... Sakura então? Isso sim era interessante, Deidara pensou entretido com a situação.

Agora como ludibriar a jovem Sakura-chan a tira-lo daquele buraco? Ou melhor! Por que não fazer a pequena Sakura-chan trazer a humana de estimação de Itachi?

"Nê Sakura-chan... eu estou procurando uma pessoa, ela é muito importante para um amigo meu" Ele disse solenemente com uma voz ensaiada, como um político num discurso. 

"Por isso invadiu o templo? Tsunade-sama disse que aqui não podem entrar homens! A não ser os sacerdotes" Sakura também respondeu da mesma forma que Deidara, divertindo ainda mais o loiro. A menina estava ajoelhada na beirada da abertura do teto, enquanto Deidara estava de pé no chão olhando para cima. Bem, seu pescoço não era de aço e começava a doer terrivelmente com câimbras. 

"Não vou te dizer" Ele cruzou o braço e fez beicinho, será que se agir como criança perto dela ela se irritaria e o tiraria logo dali? Se não funcionasse ela fecharia aquela saída e sairia daquele corredor pisando fundo e fulminando. Mas não foi bem aquele caso. 

"Deidara-san..." Ela chamou delicadamente o nome dele. Fazendo com que o loiro esquecesse a birra e olhasse para a menina. 

"Hm?" Resmungou despaixonadamente encarando os olhos verdes. Sakura segurou um arrepio por causa daquilo e falou o que tinha em mente.

"Se você encontrar essa pessoa que procura, promete ir e não causar mais problemas?"

Bingo! Custava Tsunade ter oferecido aquilo logo de cara? De a criança o doce que ela quer, e logo ela para de encher... mas esse era uma faca de dois gumes e até mesmo Deidara sabia, se ele encontrasse a humana de Itachi, nem mesmo deus poderia prever o que ele faria com ela... espera um pouco...

Eu sou Deus! Ele pensou com um sorriso de grinch vindo de orelha a orelha.

"Tudo bem, temos um acordo Saku-chan!" Seu sorriso anormalmente grande ainda plantado em suas feições, fazendo Sakura duvidar da saúde mental do loiro... e talvez de sua própria por ir ajuda-lo... Bibi que estava a alguns passos atrás de Sakura, tinha a cara mais feia do mundo.

"Não, absolutamente não!" Gritou...

Itachi-sama vai mesmo ficar uma fera! Espero que deixe tripas suficiente do Deidara-san para que ele sobreviva.

"Shh... nos fizemos um acordo!" Sakura exclamou olhando ao redor de si, procurando alguma coisa para lançar e prender Deidara.

"Eu conheço esse estrupício, ele é tudo menos confiável..." Droga! Se ele esta aqui mesmo para ver a protegida do Itachi-sama, então se me ver com a Sakura-chan, vai descobrir de cara!

"Faça como quiser" Fingiu uma voz braba e saiu dartejando pelo corredor afora...

Sakura ficou encarando a ninfa partir... Deidara sendo totalmente ignorado não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo ali naquele instante, ou por que ouvia uma segunda voz falando com Sakura quando aparentemente estavam sozinhos.

Talvez tenha ficado doido de vez? Era uma opção.

"Deidara-san! Segure-se firme aqui!" Sakura gritou de repente lançando até Deidara a ponta de uma corda... ou mais especificadamente a faixa de sua roupa que tinha prendido em uma tabua solta no chão.

Deidara olhou a peça de roupa que supostamente o tirariam do buraco. Com um leve suspiro agarrou o tecido e puxou firmemente para ver se agüentava seu peso, contente, colocou mais força no puxão e saiu para fora do buraco. 

Sakura que tinha dado alguns passos para trás, afim de dar mais lugar ao loiro observou o homem melhor uma vez que ele não estava mais no escuro. 

Cabelo loiro, cumprido, olhos azuis acinzentados, roupa que dizia 'eu sou do mal' mas um olhar que dizia 'mim ser pateta'. 

Gostei dele! Sakura pensou um tanto admirada. A hinata-chan vai gostar dele também!

"Vamos indo Deidara-san?" Perguntou um pouco hesitante, uma vez que os olhos azuis cinzas não paravam em um único ponto do corredor, como que procurando uma rota de fuga. 

"Ah sim, claro!" 

E foi assim que a flor do caos fez uma aliança com o deus da pólvora.

Deixando um deus do caos não muito feliz...

"Itachi-sama...?" Bibi estava hesitante em pedir as ordens de seu mestre, uma vez que estava estampado, não claramente no rosto do deus, 'traga-me a cabeça desse miserável em uma badeja e um copo do vinho'. 

"Deixe estar" O deus do caos resmungou um pouco, mas no fim se acalmou e respirou fundo.

"Quando ele satisfizer a curiosidade dele, vai voltar... Se não, vou falar para Sasori-san sobre ele..." bibi olhou confusa por alguns instantes, até se lembrar de QUEM era Sasori para Deidara.

Ah claro... nada melhor que seu antigo mestre para ensina-lo um pouco de respeito. Podia até ver o loiro amarrado em uma pedra com a barriga exposta e urubus comendo o fígado dele... (isso é uma tortura mesmo... não lembro onde eu li, mas um herói foi amarrado e urubus comiam o fígado dele, como o fígado se regenera rápido, o que era comido num dia era recomposto durante a noite, assim ele sofreria pela eternidade... se alguem souber desse conto me diz plz XD)

EW! Não uma visão muito bonita, mas pelo brilho de satisfação e súbita paz interior de Itachi, o deus estava pensando em coisa parecida ou pior... Conhecendo o deus, pior, muito pior. 

Com Sasuke e Naruto.

"Não! estão fazendo errado!" Kakashi exclamou corrigindo as posições dos meninos que seguravam uma espada de bamboo em cada mão e tentavam assumir algumas técnicas de kendo. 

"A mão deve ficar mais assim, e a perna abrir um pouco girando para o centro" 

"Hai sensei" Sasuke replicou aperfeiçoando sua posição, ficando na correta, já Naruto. 

"Isso é tão chato! Quando vamos aprender a lutar de verdade heim!" Kakashi sorriu diabolicamente...

"Logo... Logo logo." Sasuke se arrepiou enquanto Naruto lançou um punho no ar e gritou.

"Yosh!" 

Mal sabiam eles o que os esperavam... O sorriso de Kakashi sinistramente aumentou...


	27. treinamento infernal

Quando os deuses amam

Desculpem pela demora gente... é que quando eu termino uma fic, eu fico meio deprimida... sei la, quem me conhece desde Troca mental deve saber que eu fiquei mais de uma semana sem atualizar nada... mas agora to legal! XD fuiiz

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Treinamento infernal.**

"Kakashi sensei Kowai... (medonho)" Naruto exclamou assumindo a forma chibi. Sasuke continuou apenas com aquela expressão concentrada e seria enquanto continuava na posição do exercício de luta e defesa corporal.

Kakashi apenas deu uma olhada em Naruto e o garoto encolheu mais ainda.

"Já que insiste tanto, talvez eu possa dar um treinamento a parte pra você Naruto" Ele tinha aquela expressão maníaca no rosto. Um sorriso sádico e seus olhos riam com desdém, mas Naruto não pareceu perceber, pois deu um salto na mesma hora e colocou a mão na testa como um soldado.

"E ta esperando o que Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke resistiu a vontade crescente de rolar os olhos em irritaçao...

"Hn... venham por aqui" Mencionou com as mãos e os dois garotos o seguiram da proa do barco até uma das escotilhas que levava até o porão.

"Eu perdi meu livro ali dentro, encontrem" Falou antes de jogar os dois garotos dentro do porão.

Naruto de olhos fechados agradeceu pelo chão onde caiu ser tão fofo e... quente? Tentou abrir um dos sorridentes olhos azuis, apenas para ser recebido por escuridão total e... resmungos? Abaixou a cabeça e com as mãos tateou pela superfície onde tinha caído.

"Sai de cima de mim seu asno!" Sasuke finalmente recuperara o ar e gritara com todas as forças, se girando de forma a jogar um Naruto que o apalpava de modo incoveniente do outro lado, provavelmente, do porão.

"Obrigado por amortecer minha queda Sasuke!" Naruto exclamou e mesmo no escuro, Sasuke podia quase ver as lagrimas saindo dos olhos do loiro assim como as flores e o raio de sol por trás dele como plano de fundo.

"Dobe" Com os olhos fechados acabou com a alegria de Naruto, que ganhou uma aura negra ao redor de si.

"TEME! Eu tava tentando agradecer!" Guinchou numa voz alta e fina, que fez com que os ouvidos do garoto mais... tosse... sensato doessem.

"Continua sendo um agradecimento idiota" O que aumentou consideravelmente a raiva do loiro, foi que podia sentiiiirrrr o sorriso marrento no rosto daquele moreno maldito.

Fez questão de retorquir alguma coisa, mas foi cortado em meia sentença por Sasuke, que falou/gritou.

"Por que não achamos logo o livro daquele sensei estúpido?" Naruto assumiu uma expressão pensativa e tateou no escuro a localizaçao de Sasuke. Encontrando o amigo, falou.

"Que tipo de treinamento é esse?!" Sasuke também pensava cuidadosamente...

Seus punhos se cerraram, assim como seus olhos...

Treinamento?

"_Já que insiste tanto, talvez eu possa dar um treinamento a parte pra você Naruto"_

A voz do sensei preencheu seu cérebro de um modo assombroso...

Treinamento a parte?

"Naruto...?" O loiro se virou imediatamente dando atenção ao moreno.

"Tudo por... sua culpa..." O mesmo loiro agora engoliu seco... sentindo a raiva praticamente emanar em ondas do seu amigo.

"Ehehe... vamos acabar logo com isso nê Sasuke?" Passou a mao por trás do pescoço e riu nervoso.

"Vamos?... eu vou sentar aqui, e você procura o livro" Assim o fez, Sasuke tateou pelo porão escuro, até encontrar um canto onde sentou-se e fechou os olhos.

"Só não faça muito barulho... vou tirar um cochilo... se eu acordar por sua culpa..." Deixou a sentença flutuando de propósito.

"Há-hai" Bom... muito bom... Agora... por onde começar?

Enquanto isso.

"O que fez com eles?" Um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos perguntou ao professor Kakashi que estava sentado distraidamente lendo um livro em uma cadeira apoiada na porta de uma escotilha.

"Nada de mais..." Respondeu folheando uma pagina.

"Esse não é o estilo de livro que você gosta Kakashi" O homem grisalho falou com um sorriso no rosto, ganhando um sorriso de volta por parte do professor, que fechou o seu livro e voltou-se para encarar o outro.

"Tem razão... por isso mandei que eles procurassem o meu Ichaicha no porão... onde caiu hoje de manha" O homem grisalho tinha uma gota na cabeça e exclamou.

"Por que não pediu um outro pra mim?! Você mandou os pirralhos pro porão! Pein não vai ficar feliz..." Kakashi continuou sorrindo.

"Onde estaria a graça de treina-los entao Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, tirando uma prancheta de dentro do seu casaco e puchando uma cadeira para si, sentou ao lado de Kakashi e começou a escrever...

Observando os dois senseis de longe, Konan deu um pequeno sorriso também.

"Desse jeito o Kakashi-san vai mata-los" Mas ela não tinha raiva deles... longe disso, ela também estava intrigada de como os meninos iriam lidar com _aquilo_...

"Também acho, mas _ele_ vai ensinar aos meninos a serem homens não?" Pein disse chegando por trás de Konan subitamente e enlaçando o pescoço dela com um abraço.

"Mas quem _o_ trouxe aqui fui eu!" A mulher disse meio ofendida...

"Mas mesmo você de homem ainda seria a mulher mais linda do mundo" Bingo...

E Konan sempre se perguntava, por que tinha se apaixonado por aquele pirata?

"Baka!" Ela gritou se virando e acertando um murro no peito dele. Quando foi retirar o seu punho, ele a segurou e a virou de forma a estar segurando-a pela cintura. Seu rosto a meros milímetros do dela.

"Sou o Baka mais feliz do mundo então" Bingo de novo... Se abaixou mais um pouco e seus lábios encontraram os dela...

Enquanto isso no porão.

Naruto finalmente arrumara uma maneira de fazer fogo, na verdade, tinha roubado algumas horas antes uma caixa de fósforos da cozinha para pregar uma peça em Konan, mas agora iria usar os fósforos que coincidentemente estavam com ele para achar logo o maldito livro do professor.

Risca... Fagulhas...

Risca... risca... fagulhas...

Risca... risca...risca... fagulhas... fogo...

A chama fraca e tênue do fósforo iluminou o quarto... e Naruto sentiu a vontade de apagar o bentito fogo e correr até Sasuke e se esconder encolhido atrás do amigo.

As paredes do porão estavam revestidas de grilhões e correntes com esqueletos ainda presos e pedaços de pessoas em deconposiçao. No chão, perto do pé de Naruto, uma caveira com alguns fios de cabelos ainda grudados olhava para ele com um sorriso sinistro. Na viga onde Sasuke estava encostado, logo acima da cabeça do moreno, em um poleiro um esqueleto de papagaio com carne e penas ainda grudados nos ossos.

Mas o pior eles não tinham notado.

Ainda.

_Aquilo_ espreitava pelas sombras acompanhando primeiramente curioso com os sons incomuns em seu porão. Mas depois que seus enormes olhos brilhantes que podiam ver no escuro encontraram dois meninos discutindo, decidiu que aqueles barulhos dariam um ótimo jantar...

Não comia há dias!

O que será que aquela mulher com cabelo azul e o capitão estavam fazendo que não _a_ alimentavam mais?

Ouviu a voz aguda de um dos meninos, um que parecia ser o mais apetitoso perguntar apreensivo.

"Sa-sasuke?" O outro menino estava dormindo. _Aquilo_ não pode deixar de ficar um pouco triste ao imaginar que o menino tivesse morrido. Tantos anos presa ali no porão e sempre comia suas presas vivas, apesar de que um ou outro morria enquanto mergulhava no desespero.

Era _ela_ tão cruel assim?

Para quem já passara dois anos presa em um porão, _ela_ até que era bem bondosa. Só comia quando sentia fome, por isso os prisioneiros que os piratas prendiam as vezes duravam de três a cinco dias vivos. Tempo mais que suficiente para serem salvos! Se não os salvavam já não era _seu_ problema.

Parou de filosofar, pelo menos por enquanto, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos do menino apetitoso. Depois que devorasse o loiro, poderia ter um papo com o moreno quem sabe? Se ele não tivesse com tanto medo _dela_.

"Quem está ai?" Sentiu vontade de dizer... eu estou aqui! mas então onde estaria a graça da caçada?

Naruto ouvira alguns passos bem abafados pelo porão e gritou, quem estava por lá. Mas não recebeu resposta nenhuma. O fósforo já estava em seu toco e queimou o dedo do menino que largou a fonte de luz no chão, que com a umidade se apagou imediatamente.

"Kuso..." Suas mãos tentaram alcançar a caixa de fósforo que tinha dentro do bolso, mas sentiu um par de mãos úmidas de geladas em seus ombros... engolindo em seco arriscou.

"Sasuke?" Uma onda de arrepios cruzou sua espinha.

"_Iie... __Are wa_ (não, _aquilo_)." A voz era feminina, mas tinha uma espécie de eco presa ao tom, como se tivesse uma segunda voz repetindo a mesma coisa como um eco.

As mãos geladas deslizaram pelas suas costas, ele podia sentir os dedos finos traçarem padrões pela sua pele, fazendo com que mais arrepios percorressem seus braços e pernas.

"Da-dare? (quem?)" Perguntou de novo, logo se arrependendo.

"Eu já disse! _Aquilo_! E _Aquilo_ está com fome e vai devorar você!"

Continua no próximo capitulo XD


	28. quando aquilo tem fome, aquilo come

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Quando aquilo está com fome... ela come.**

Sasuke já viajara para a terra dos sonhos, confiante em que Naruto conseguisse achar a droga do livro do sensei deles pelo menos antes do jantar... Mas no mesmo instante em que isso cruzou sua cabeça, alguma coisa apitou como um alarme.

Naruto mais confiança mais missão igual a fracasso na certa.

Tudo bem que tinha que ter mais fé em seu amigo, mas... pelo amor de Deus, era do Naruto que ele estava se referindo! Desde quando poderia se confiar naquele loiro atrapalhado para alguma coisa a não ser atrapalhar?!

Abriu um dos olhos muito contra sua vontade e os orbes negros escanearam as premissas de seu local de repouso, procurando em meio a escuridão sufocante algum sinal daquele loiro. Dando um longo suspiro ao constatar que naquele breu nada veria, se levantou fazendo com que suas juntas fizessem um barulho doentio que o fez se sentir um pouco melhor.

"Naruto?" Chamou pelo loiro mas não obteve respostas... no entanto, seus ouvidos captaram alguns ruídos.

Estranhos...

"Quem está ai?" Estava começando a ficar irritado... se fosse mais uma das peças de Naruto para assusta-lo, iria esfregar na cara do loiro que não ficara com medo e ainda chutaria o traseiro dele por tentar fazer ele ficar com cara de tolo.

Desta vez ouviu o barulho de alguma voz sendo abafada.

"Hmmm Huummm MM MMMMM HUMAAMMAMMMM!" E parecia cada vez mais desesperados aqueles gemidos... Seria o Naruto?

Tateou pelo seu arredor tentando se localizar, seus olhos já acostumados com o escuro ajudaram muito pouco... mesmo assim ele achou a parede e se apoiou nela, tateando e andando ao mesmo tempo evitando tropeçar em algo.

"Naruto!" Gritou, sua voz mais alta do que gostaria que saisse... estaria ele, Sasuke, começando a sentir algo tão frivolo e desonroso como o desespero? Hmm...

Ignorou aquele sentimento estranho que aos poucos ia consumindo seu intestino deixando para trás rastros como se tivesse andando pela sua barriga... subindo pelo seu peito e fazendo a estranha mágica de acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos e aumentar a taxa respiratória. Podia quase sentir a adrenalina pulsando juntamente com seu sangue cuja velocidade aumentara e assim amplificando os seus sentidos.

Desespero era um pé no saco... mas tinha seus lados positivos.

"Naruto!" Repetiu novamente desta vez com a coisa chamada desespero sobre controle. Mas aquilo não durou muito... ouviu uma voz fria como gelo, com um eco estranho, como se existisse duas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo com a mesma garganta.

"_Nandayo... _(o que foi?, forma grosseira, não usável em conversas formais por ser considerado falta de educação... tipo um, 'o que ce qué?' da vida)" Uma onda incontrolável de arrepios subiu pela sua coluna... tentar controlar agora aquele calafriu era como inspirar e expirar ao mesmo tempo, não havia como. Mas teria que manter sua fachada calma, se não por ele pelo menos por Naruto... Alguma coisa estava fisgando em seu umbigo, e não era uma sensação boa.

"Onde está o meu amigo?" O som de sua voz saiu mais confiante do que se sentia.

"Me conte como ele é... talvez eu me lembre" Algo como sarcasmo ou gozação parecia flutuar por aquela voz dupla.

"Burro" Sorriu quase enxergando o sorriso que devia ter brotado nos... o que achava ser labios... daquela criatura.

"Hmm... me lembro de ter comido alguem assim, mas são tantos, especifique" hmm como caracterizar Naruto?

"Loiro" A criatura da voz dupla deu uma bufada e se moveu. Sasuke sabe que se moveu pois ouviu passos... vindos em sua direção.

Aquilo parou bem na frente daquele garotinho moreno. Ele não parecia ser tão apetitoso quanto o loirinho, e ela já estava cheia, não havia necessidade de comer mais. Com seus longos dedos finos e gelados encostou delicadamente no rosto do garoto e ficou contente consigo mesma quando sentiu-o se sobressaltar com seu toque.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou... todos perguntavam isso, mas não se sentia alguem... era mais para um o que.

"_Ore wa Are da_ ( Eu sou aquilo - Ore é usado para homens, mas aquilo usa o Ore, da é uma das formas comprimidas de desu)" Aquilo aproximou seu rosto perto do rosto do menino, seus olhos com íris branca de ter passado tanto tempo no escuro eram completamente adaptados para esse tipo de ambiente.

Sasuke sentiu uma respiração gelada em seu pescoço, como se aqueles dedos que traçavam curvas em sua bochecha não eram ruins o suficiente...

Como foi que aquela coisa se alto denominou? Aquilo? Mas a voz parecia ser de uma mulher, ou uma fêmea... seja lá o que for aquilo.

"Há sim sim! um loirinho de olhos azuis! Muito saboroso ele!" Sasuke arrepiou-se... e começara a suar frio. Aquilo sentiu a tensão do menino e como queria alguem para conversar tentou acalma-lo.

Dois anos presa em um porão onde suas únicas companhias são cadáveres já devorados ou prisioneiros cujo vocabulário não estava ao seu nível, ela desejava alguem como aquele menino que pelas aparências conseguiria manter uma conversa de nível com aquilo.

Mas se ele ficasse com medo? Talvez não quisesse mais conversar, e faria como tantos outros, começariam a berrar insultos, pedir clemência ou coisa do gênero. Como odiava uma refeição barulhenta! Lhe dava indigestão. Se bem que aquele loiro apesar de barulhento entrou sem menores problemas em seu estomago onde agora, provavelmente estaria sendo dissolvido lentamente... talvez dolorosamente, aquilo não sabia se ácidos estomacais corroíam dolorosamente!... mas bem, estaria digerido em dias sem nenhum problema.

"Mas eu não vou comer você menino! Não se preocupe! Aquilo quer alguem para conversar!" Guinchou antes que Sasuke pudesse falar ou perguntar alguma coisa.

O pior não era todo o desespero que sentia, nem o pânico! Muito menos os dedos gelados traçando caminhos pelo seu pescoço, bochecha e braço! Não. O pior era realmente estar contemplando a idéia de ficar conversando com a brava criatura que livrara o mundo de seu pior pesadelo... do que Sasuke principalmente... e não estava tendo uma indigestão agora mesmo!

Prendeu na boca as palavras de congratulações. Não sabia como Aquilo reagiria.

"Qual seu nome?" Olhos acostumados com a escuridão a qual era submetido a anos e mais anos observavam as feições do menino se contorcerem em uma contemplação profunda de Responder ou não responder.

No escuro não enxergava perfeitamente bem tanto quanto no claro, mas podia ver a luz vermelha que irradiava dos corpos com calor, podia ver os poros da pele de sua vitima no escuro e até mesmo a pupila negra daqueles olhos também negros de seu mais novo _amigo_.

Amigos devoram amigos?

Hmm...

Uma vez vira uma aranha comer o seu macho... e achou normal, afinal ela já devorara milhares de _machos_... mas e se forem amigos? Era permitido comer amigos? Perguntaria ao menino moreno já prevendo a resposta dele.

"Sasuke" Aquilo fora inesperado... ele respondera sua pergunta! Animada por manter uma conversação, Aquilo enlaçou seus dedos no braço do menino e o puxou para algumas caixas, o fazendo sentar confortavelmente no topo de uma delas enquanto ela se sentou no chão ao lado dele... mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

"E o que você fez a mulher de cabelos azuis para vir parar aqui?" Tinha preocupação na voz, Sasuke não pode deixar de notar. A sua voz continuava com o timbre duplo como se duas pessoas tivessem falando ao mesmo tempo, mas parecia muito mais calorosa agora do que antes. Perdera aquela frieza calculista.

"Konan-san?" Se tinha cabelos azuis só podia ser a Konan-san Duh...

"Ah então o nome dela é Konan-san? Que ótimo saber!" Nunca soubera o nome de sua captora, e nem desejava saber, mas era um conhecimento bem aceito e ela precisava saber mais, ele ainda não tinha respondido a sua questão.

"Por que está aqui Sasuke?" Viu os olhos do garoto cerrarem.

"Por causa do Naruto" O loiro? Hmm.

"Como assim?" ... E assim passaram algumas boas e agradáveis horas conversando, ou melhor, Aquilo perguntando sobre o navio e o mundo e Sasuke respondendo o que podia.

"O navio flutua?!" A admiração estava presente em apenas uma das vozes que saia da garganta daquela criatura, a outra permanecia com o mesmo timbre, fazendo um som extremamente estranho.

"Hm" O menino Sasuke não era de falar muito, mas mesmo assim Aquilo simpatizara com ele. Sasuke sentindo o mesmo e não conseguindo ignorar o fato de Naruto estar sendo dissolvido e virando suco gástrico, pediu, com gentileza.

"Are-san... será que pode... cuspir o meu amigo?" Aquilo contemplou um pouco suas escolhas... realmente era ousadia daquele menino ter pedido uma coisa dessas, que ela vomitasse o seu tao aclamado e delicioso jantar assim do branco e do azul. Mas talmbem não podia ignorar um pedido do seu amigo... único amigo por sinal.

"O que me dá em troca?" Bem, uma coisa por outra né? Ela já não ia devorar Sasuke, então tinha que comer alguma coisa.

"A liberdade"

Li... ber... da... de?

"Liberdade?... liberdade?" Sua segunda voz saiu de sintonia com a primeira e as duas repetiram a palavra incredulamente e em tempos diferentes.

"Você me libertaria daqui pelo seu amigo?!" Por que ela estava sendo tão esquiva em ser liberta? O que tinha demais nisso?

"Por que não acredita em mim?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Aquilo é feia, aquilo não é humano, aquilo come humanos, aquilo pode comer seus amigos" Ela ela continuou a tagarelar sobre como aquilo isso, aquilo aquilo.

"Mas aquilo quer a liberdade?" Hm.. se ela queria a liberdade?

"SIM!" Gritaram as duas vozes.

"Sabe o que fazer... não?" Sim ela sabia! Fazendo força em sua barriga, forçou o menino loiro que tinha comido de volta para sua boca. Comera-o inteiro para evitar que ele fizesse barulho e acordasse o moreno. Por esse motivo agradeceu estar escuro, se não Sasuke sem duvida ficaria com nojo dela.

"Ai está" Ela arfava e ambas as vozes soavam cansadas.

"Ele está vivo?" Estava.

"Sim." Ouviu o suspiro de alivio de Sasuke.

"Agora a liberdade!" Ela exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso.

"Hai" Ele acenou com a cabeça. Mas tinha uma coisa... como ele e Sasuke sairiam dali em primeiro lugar?!


	29. Mulheres e seus quimonos

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Mulheres mulheres e quimonos... de mulheres!**

"Me diz de novo..." Uma voz masculina um tanto irritada exclamou.

"Por que diabos eu tenho que me vestir assim?!" Um homem loiro com cabelos compridos se postava de pé trajando um elegante quimono cor de rosa todo decorado com fitas azuis e bordado de margaridas. Seu cabelo preso no topo da cabeça por um clipe de margarida também, deixava que apenas parte de sua franja cobrisse seu rosto, lhe dando um olhar sexy.

Claro que feminino acima de tudo.

Uma gota surgiu na testa de Sakura enquanto ela observava o homem tentando se equilibrar nas sandálias de madeira enquanto mantinha a postura correta para não cair no chão por causa do quimono...

"Por que Deidara-san queria procurar..." Ela exclamou correndo para tentar segura-lo quando finalmente, segundo suas previas previsões, ele cairia de cara no chão.

"A pessoa que queria" Suspiro longo e cansado.

"Alem do que não foi nada fácil pra mim encontrar este quimono!" Deidara rolou os olhos azuis de céu nublado para a menina de oito anos. Claro que ele era agradecido a ela! Mas ela tinha que ter escolhido um disfarce tão...

Pra não dizer gay, complicado.

Ah se Itachi o visse daquela forma... o que seria de sua dignidade? Mas alem de Itachi descobrir, o que temia ainda mais que a fúria e o escárnio do Deus do caos era a fúria, o escárnio e o castigo do Sasori...

"Hn" Resmungou de novo. Sakura suspirou novamente pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez aquele dia desde que encontrara Deidara preso no porão. Não sabia que fazer a coisa certa era tão problemático...

Enquanto isso em algum lugar.

"Não vai fazer nada Itachi-sama?" Bibi perguntou olhando indignada a cena que se desenrolava em uma pequena bola de cristal nas mãos do Deus do caos, que observava a cena com um indecifrável sorriso nos lábios.

"Acho que isso é castigo o suficiente..."

Enquanto isso²...

"Naruto-kun!" Aquilo exclamou calorosamente para o garoto loiro que ela vomitara... Naruto piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos imersos em uma escuridão sem fim... significava apenas uma coisa.

Ainda estava no porão!

Mas espera um pouco... Aquela coisa que o engolira inteiro estava falando com ele ou era impressão sua? E como ela sabia seu nome?

"Ele vai ficar bem?" Aquilo perguntou para mais alguem. A mente de Naruto ainda estava um borrão, a ponta de seus dedos doíam e ardiam. E... Onde estava Sasuke?!

"Vaso ruim não quebra" A voz fria de Sasuke fez com que Naruto sentisse uma ponta de alegria... mas seu amigo estava falando com Aquilo e principalmente... Ele não estava mais no estomago da criatura!

"E-eu to li-livre?!" Soava incrédulo como deveria estar.

"Sim sim... mas eu estou com fome! E quero minha liberdade! Sasuke dê-me minha liberdade!" Aquilo exclamou, uma de suas vozes irritada enquanto a outra implorava. Era meio estranho ouvir algo assim sair da boca de uma criatura só, mas com o passar dos minutos falando com Aquilo ele já se acostumara.

"Vai ter sua liberdade, e uma vez lá fora, tenho certeza que encontrará um homem alto com cabelos prateados que está agora se temperando só pra você" Sasuke disse pensando diabolicamente em sua vingança contra Kakashi. Naruto que ainda não tinha acordado direito perguntou um pouco grogue.

"O Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke deu um pequeno suspiro e falou se dirigindo a aquilo.

"Temos que achar um livro que caiu aqui a pouco tempo..."

"Talvez eu saiba onde ele está!" Aquilo exclamou juntando as mãos e dando saltinhos, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce. Ela nem esperou que os dois garotos respondessem, correu pelo porão inteiro fazendo ruídos altos e atirando coisas pelo ar aleatoriamente.

"Se a gente não for atingido e morto, me lembra de agradecer..." Naruto cochichou ao ouvido de Sasuke. O garoto moreno deu um sorriso misterioso quando respondeu com a voz normal...

"Ela pode te ouvir" AH daria tudo para ter visto o rosto pálido e assustado que Naruto deveria ter feito, mas sua maior recompensa foi aquilo tocar gentilmente em seu ombro e dizer.

"Aqui está!" E entregar na suas mãos um pequeno livrinho com a capa dura.

"Eu particularmente não gosto desse tipo de leitura" Ela resmungou saindo de perto dos garotos... Naruto e Sasuke podiam ver os olhos brancos dela os seguindo, atentos a cada movimento que os garotos faziam.

"Agora dêem liberdade à aquilo!" Naruto olhou para Sasuke pelo canto do olho... mesmo que não pudesse enxergar nada... Apenas pela força do habito.

"Sim" Sasuke disse breve e curtamente.

"Me de uma cadeira" Pediu depois de alguns segundos de silencio entre os três habitantes do porão escuro. Ouviu os passos barulhentos de aquilo novamente e quando ela gentilmente tocou em seu ombro lhe dando uma cadeira, soltou um breve obrigado, tão baixo que apenas ela podia ouvir... Pelo menos era o que achava.

Alheio a ele, Naruto tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Alheio a ambos os meninos, esse sorriso vinha acompanhado de olhos vermelhos.

Aquilo observou por um instante a mudança na fisionomia do garoto loiro. Não parava de piscar em sua cabeça que agora ele era perigoso! Mas mesmo assim, a aura da Yoko que o cercava deixava-o centenas de vezes mais apetitoso... no entanto, enquanto ele se tornava mais apetitoso bem diante de seus dois próprios olhos, ele se tornava mais perigoso para uma existência como a dela. Podia ver os dois olhos vermelhos a seguindo, podia sentir o foco deles queimando em suas costas.

"Naruto, vou precisar de sua ajuda" Sasuke gritou. Aquilo viu os olhos do garoto loiro deixarem vazar rapidamente a cor vermelha para o costumeiro azul-céu. O que era ele? Por que mudara de repente? Hmm... Mais coisas a pensar quando tivesse a sua liberdade.

Naruto se sentia estranho... por alguns segundos parecia ser capaz de ouvir cada gotícula de água que pingava no porão, o som de vozes abafadas do chefe do navio que vinham da cozinha! Que ficava do outro lado do navio... Sem contar o som da voz de Konan gritando ordens a Kakashi e o seu outro sensei de cabelos brancos dormindo coçando a barriga preguiçosamente em uma rede. Até o barulho da rede balançando e os roncos de Jiraiya pareciam tão altos que ele, Naruto, quase podia vê-los na sua frente...

Espera um instante... ver? Ele estava vendo naquele breu! Seria Sasuke que abrira a escotilha para liberta-los, ou aquilo acendera alguma vela ou tocha? Tentou falar mas sua voz não saia... de repente, como um ima, seus olhos foram atraídos contra sua vontade a uma criatura no canto do porão. Ela segurava a cadeira para Sasuke... mas isso não era o mais estranho. Não!

O mais estranho era que ele não conseguia vê-la! No lugar onde ela estava tudo que tinha lá era uma nevoa escura com dois pontos brancos mirando de volta para ele. O que significava aquilo?

Foi quando ouviu Sasuke gritar... aquilo pareceu tira-lo desse transe... piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos voltando a absorver nada mais alem da escuridão e seus ouvidos ficaram surdos... Era estranho aquela enxurrada de coisas que acontecera com ele. E o fato de não ter podido falar com Sasuke durante esse episodio.

Mas acatou o pedido de Sasuke e se pos de quatro na cadeira, para que Sasuke pisasse em suas costas e abrisse a escotilha que aquilo disse previamente se encontrar ali. Com três baques da parte de Sasuke na pequena e quadrangular porta, ela se abriu inundando o mundo escuro de luz.

Sasuke e Naruto fecharam os olhos... a luz os machucava, mas seus pensamentos vagaram imediatamente para aquilo, que deveria ser a criatura que mais estava sofrendo. No entanto nem sinal dela.

"Are-san?" Naruto tentou chama-la beixinho com a certeza de que ela ouviria. De fato ela ouviu.

"A luz! Eu tenho que me acostumar com ela primeiro! Me de um minuto" Naruto assentiu.

"Já encontraram meu livro?!" A voz de Kakashi era de extrema surpresa... por que ele soava tão surpreso? Será que aquele homem sabia da existência de aquilo e queria mata-los? Seja o que for Sasuke, pelo bem do seu sensei, resolveu ignorar.

"Hn" E mostrou o livro na cara de Kakashi, que sorria por trás de sua mascara. Guardou o livro no bolso e segurou a mão de Sasuke, puxando-o para fora do porão. Depois que o menino moreno estava seguro, olhou para baixo e viu Naruto em pé, pulando para alcançar a escotilha.

"Naruto, segure aqui" Kakashi disse esticando o braço o maximo que podia para retirar o menino loiro de dentro do porão. Uma vez feito isso, colocou-o junto de Sasuke a alguns centímetros da escotilha.

"Agora... como escap... digo, como encontraram meu livro?" Ele ria nervosamente coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. Seja por que a aventura no porão tenha sido divertida, ou pelo fato de ambos quererem estrangular Kakashi, ou talvez por que de dentro do porão, pela escotilha esquecida aberta, aquilo saia...

"err... K-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto gaguejou apontando um dedo tremulo para Kakashi, Sasuke sorria. Kakashi continuou a rir nervoso e arriscou olhar para trás...

Atrás de si, uma criatura aparentemente humana, com longos cabelos negros com algumas mechas verdes, que desciam até o joelho dela. Longas asas pretas com penas cintilantes esticaram-se com vontade. Dava para ver que haviam penas faltando e a criatura em si estava mal cuidada. O rosto dela era o de uma mulher, com nariz fino e lábios vermelhos. Olhos verdes num tom mais escuro que o de Sakura e mãos cujos dedos eram compridos e pálidos, assim como todo o complexo da pele de aquilo. Ela vestia uma espécie de sacola preta com alguns furos. Seus pés e mãos apresentavam garras negras.

"V-voce?!" Kakashi gritou incrédulo saltando para trás, tropeçando e batendo a cabeça no chão, foi quando aquilo sacudiu as asas com cuidado, como se doessem. Ela olhou para Sasuke e Naruto, Sasuke a primeira vista viu olhos verdes com pupilas negras, no entanto, apertou os olhos e viu a fina película branca perolada que refletia a luz do sol, como se ela tivesse catarata. Aquele era o fator que permitia a sobrevivência dela no escuro.

"Oh Sasuke-san! Muito obrigada! Mas tenho um problema" aquilo parecia triste, suas duas vozes unidas como uma também soavam tristemente.

"Como assim?" Naruto perguntou caminhando em direção a aquilo, seguido por Sasuke, que sem querer tropeçara em Kakashi que jazia desmaiado no chão.

"Minhas asas atrofiaram... não posso voar com elas agora."

"E o que podemos fazer para ajuda-la?" Sasuke perguntou dando um passo a frente de Naruto e ficando bem na frente de Aquilo.

"Deixe-me ficar com voces e ir treinando a minha asa tudo de novo! Como um filhote de ave faz! Treinar as asas sim sim!" Ela gritou, pelo menos uma das vozes o fez.

"Hn" Sasuke aprovara, afinal, aquilo era sua segunda amiga depois de Naruto que ele fizera desde que fora separado de Sakura.

"A sua amiga pode ficar aqui em cima... desde que coloque uma roupa adequada... e não coma a Konan" Pein disse saindo de uma das cabines com um sorriso no rosto.

"Aquilo promete não comer a moça de cabelo azul! Não, aquilo jura!" Ela pulava com energia. Mas então lembrou-se.

"Mas aquilo ainda tem fome!" Foi quando Konan apareceu saída da mesma cabine de Pein segurando um belo quimono branco com estampa de folhas verde escuro, e bordados da mesma cor.

"Pode comer no jantar que será servido em alguns instantes" Konan disse entregando o vestido delicadamente nas mãos de aquilo, que o levou ao nariz e o cheirou.

"Aquilo tambem quer um banho!" Konan sorriu e sinalizou.

"Siga-me então" Aquilo assim o fez.


	30. Caos antes de tudo

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpa pela falta de atualização ultimamente

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpa pela falta de atualização ultimamente... eu to sofrendo um serio bloqueio mental, e para não escrever besteiras proceis eu dei um tempinho de escrever... mas já passou. Eu acho :x

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Caos antes de tudo.**

Na ilha flutuante.

Seja quem foi que pensou que diversos deuses egocêntricos, e inclusive alguns narcisistas iriam se dar bem reunidos em uma sala fechada sem nenhum come e bebe não era exatamente o mais brilhante dos gênios que existiam...

Foi exatamente por isso que Itachi recusou a idéia inicial que Deidara tivera sobre como poderia ser a reunião que ele estava planejando... no entanto, por falta de coisa melhor se sentia um tanto tentado a agarrar a idéia do loiro.

Pelo menos como base.

Pela sua própria experiência, deuses gostavam de sentir especiais individualmente... Por causa disso teria que escolher um local tão belo que os presentes se sentiriam lisonjeados em estar ali. Também não poderia demonstrar muito poder, apenas bom gosto. Nenhum deus gosta de saber... e ver... que outro é melhor.

Teria que escolher um lugar que demonstrasse isso. Podia usar seu próprio jardim na ilha flutuante onde morava, mas logo largou aquele pensamento como incabível... Afinal, pensou, o jardim do caos, também conhecido como jardim do edem não era exatamente um lugar humilde. Demonstrava o poder que o deus do caos tinha nas mãos em cada pétala da mais pequena flor no jardim.

Pássaros com penas douradas que reluziam quando a luz do sol batia nelas como ouro. Arvores de flores verdes e vivas que se mexiam sem vento algum apenas pelo prazer dos olhos de vê-las em movimento. Flores coloridas que enfeitavam cada parte, cada caminho que se pudesse seguir pelas belas sebes de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Labirintos intermináveis de moitas floridas, todos os caminhos levando para um lago central. De águas tão cristalinas que o próprio narciso se afogaria novamente apenas para ter sua imagem refletida naquelas águas. Peixes multicoloridos nadavam adornados de escamas brilhantes iam de um lado a outro, dando a impressão de que o lago estava vivo. E na parte mais profunda e embelezada do jardim do caos, uma gigantesca arvore de folhas amareladas com frutas redondas que lembravam maçãs na cor dourada.

É realmente, não dava para querer passar a sensação de humildade de sua parte se montasse a reunião no jardim. Então onde?

Em que lugar estaria tamanha beleza mais com simplicidade?

O que passaria a sensação de superioridade mas deixaria claro quem mandava?

Hmm... Tantas opções que decididamente assumiu ser problemático planejar uma festa. Chegava a ser pleonasmo que a festa organizada pelo deus do caos fosse um caos por si.

E o pior era que a reunião seria em poucos dias.

Tinha que convencer aos deuses que eram seus aliados a se juntar e apóia-lo na posição de novo deus do fogo ao invés de seu irmão mais novo... Perigoso, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo atrevido e ele gostava, era bem o seu estilo.

Atrevido hmm?

Talvez se...

E se, somente se, ele fizesse a reunião _naquele lugar_?

Sem duvida _ela_ comeria seu fígado por causa de uma coisa daquelas, mas oficialmente _aquele lugar_ não era mais _del_a.

E afinal de contas... quem mandava no templo do caos? Ele ou aquela deusa loira estabanada com peitao?

Ta certo que mesmo não admitindo ela o intimidava, mas só um pouquinho. Já aprendera em sua problemática juventude que as mulheres eram mais problemáticas que planejar festas. Afinal quem entende o sexo feminino? Apostava que nem mesmo elas se entendiam. Então por que se dar ao trabalho?

A única coisa que esperava do sexo feminino era que a sua pequena protegida não seguisse o padrão. Ah sim, se ela ficasse que nem Tsunade então sim a vida do deus do caos seria um pleonasmo completo.

Ele a amava? Amar a uma criança? Não no sentido proposto e entendido da palavra. Ele sentia uma indecifrável vontade de protege-la. De fazer as vontades dela. Não por que ela mandava nele, mas por que era recompensador ver o sorriso nos lábios dela. Mimar alguem não era pecado... era? E mesmo que fosse, o que era o pecado para um deus? Os iguais a ele inventaram aquela palavra para fazer os humanos os temerem.

Por que ele era escravo daquela palavra então?

Patricidio era um crime até mesmo para um deus, ele era um criminoso ao olhar daqueles que apoiavam o antigo deus do fogo. Para eles Itachi apenas matara o pai para tomar o seu lugar... e estava a caminho de matar o próprio irmão que herdaria o posto apenas pelo poder.

No entanto algo o deteve não foi? Ele não era tão desalmado assim.

E o que o deteve? A voz daquela garotinha que não sabia coisa absoluta sobre a vida. Eles estavam ligados. Ele podia sentir naquele mesmo instantes as batidas do coração dela toda vez que ela se ligava a ele pensando nele e no anel. Ela se ligava ao anel por livre vontade.

Ele não tinha culpa de sentir o que sentia. A vontade de protege-la, uma criatura pura em um mundo caótico, uma criança que ainda não fora corrompida pelos seus iguais. Ele tomaria aquela criatura pura para si custe o que custar.

Mas por que exatamente ela? Por que não outras centenas de milhares de crianças que andavam, engatinhavam e até nadavam pelo mundo afora?

Por que fora apenas a voz dela, somente a dela que tocara o coração dele. Por isso.

Fora a voz dela que o impedira de cometer outro crime, e por isso ele era grato.

Por ela ele era grato. A protegeria de todo o mal disso tinha certeza.

Mas uma coisa nova brotou em sua mente e esperneava por uma resposta.

Como ela reagiria se o visse novamente? Hmmm... mais uma coisa a se pensar.

Enquanto isso longe dali.

"NADA!" Deidara gritou se jogando no chão, arrancando com violência o Quimono de seu corpo. Sakura vendo a cena corou um pouco mas disfarçou virando o rosto.

"Deidara-san... já que não encontrou o que queria..." Ela tentou falar encostando a pequena mão no ombro dele. O loiro virou nervoso para a menina.

"Como eu posso saber se encontrei quando não sei nem mesmo como ela é?!" Uma gota estilo anime rolou pela testa de Sakura...

"Não disse que ela era sua amiga?"

"Eu disse isso?" O loiro deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Bem ela não é!" Gritou atirando a roupa que retirara nos braços de Sakura.

"To indo embora, obrigada pela ajuda Sakura-chan!" Ele acenou, seu rosto mudando de nervoso para o alegre em um piscar de segundos... Sakura não pode deixar de achar que o bipolarismo dele era assustador demais para ser levado em conta, então ignorou e entrou no jogo dele.

"Adeus Deidara-san" Como estavam perto do portão da pequena ilha onde ficava o templo, e já estava escuro aquela hora... Os dois passaram o dia inteiro vagando sem rumo pelo templo. Todas as mikos estavam jantando, confiando que a ponte as protegeriam de invasores. A menina observava com discreto interesse o homem loiro vestir rapidamente um casaco marrom sobre o peito nu e sem nem ao menos virar para ela atravessou a ponte em silencio morbito.

"Acho que ele ficou desapontado" Murmurou baixinho, acreditando que não teria ninguém ao redor.

"Bem feito! Ele é um idiota isso sim!" Bibi-chan cortou o silencio da noite com um grito. Depois de feita a sua presença, se virou para Sakura com o rosto mais serio.

"Sabe que vai ter que recuperar o dia... não?" Sakura virou o rosto em parte envergonhada por ter desobedecido sua "sensei" provisória e em parte por que queria dizer que estava com fome e cansada e não queria treinar. Mas engoliu seco e arriscou.

"Podemos fazer isso amanha? Prometo me dedicar!" Sabia, por uma sensação de puro temor que a sua sensei não deixaria...

"Não! culpa sua ficar enrolando durante o dia, agora vamos adiantar nossas lições." Sakura baixou a cabeça e seguiu baixinho Bibi-chan até o ponto do jardim onde elas treinavam.

Sakura aprendera com a ajuda do anel e repetidas vezes tentando, a se concentrar na mão somente, principalmente para não incomodar Itachi pedindo ajuda ao anel sempre que fora criar uma daquelas bolas brilhantes.

E foi isso que fez o resto da noite...

Enquanto isso ²

"Aquilo..." Sasuke chamou pela criatura que agora lembrava uma mulher lânguida e branquela sentada ao lado dele. Aquilo vestia o quimono que Konan lhe dera, tomara um banho e seu longo cabelo negro agora estava preso em um único coque na cabeça dela, algumas mechas verdes desciam do coque, emoldurando seu rosto. Suas asas de penas negras esticadas graciosamente atrás dela, apesar de ainda parecerem doentias, limpas eram melhores. Olhos verdes tinham mais brilho, e sem a sujeira no rosto e corpo dela, podiam ver o quão bonita e construída ela era.

A única coisa que a separava de uma criatura angelical era a voz dupla e as perigosas garras que ainda adornavam suas mãos de longos dedos finos. Apesar de agora estarem lixadas e limpas, tinham a cor verde musgo. Quando questionada sobre aquilo, Aquilo disse que era natural.

"Sim?" Aquilo respondeu... uma de suas vozes mostrava interesse, a outra apática, como que se obrigada a fazer esforço.

"Posso lhe dar um nome?" Olhos verdes escuro focaram inteiramente no garoto moreno. Sasuke respirou vindo esperando a resposta dela.

"Aquilo tem nome! Aquilo se chama Aquilo" Já esperava por essa reação.

"Mas eu quero lhe chamar de outra coisa" Sasuke disse olhando nos olhos da criatura... o verde dos olhos dela, apesar de serem mais escuros o lembravam dos olhos de Sakura... a lembrança da amiga brilhava com tanta intensidade em sua mente que tinha medo de que a intensidade com que brilhava podia acabar se desgastando e apagar algum dia.

"Então aquilo escolhe um nome pra aquilo!" Bom... Sasuke teria chamado-a de Midori... por causa dos cabelos mechados de verde, mas queria saber que nome Aquilo queria para ela.

"Não vou mais ser aquilo! Agora vou ser Rakusa!" Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram minimamente. Rakusa? Rakusa era Sakura ao contrario! Como ela sabia...?

"Rakusa? YOSH!" Naruto gritou aparecendo por trás da mulher alada e esticando a mao para ela.

"Naruto prazer!" Ela ficou encarando a mao oferecida e fazendo uma careta respondeu sem tocar na mão.

"Obrigada... mas já comi Naruto-kun, não quero sua mão" Sasuke não sabia quanto a Naruto... mas Aquilo... ou melhor Rakusa, não estava mais tratando a si mesma pela terceira pessoa. Como se tivesse ganhado uma identidade.

"É um cumprimento" Sasuke disse para ela baixinho... Então rapidamente ela esticou as duas mãos com fevorosidade nas maos de Naruto, sacudindo-o de lado a lado.

"A propósito Sasuke-kun! Naruto-san! Eu sou uma Valkiria! Quando vocês morrerem eu cuido da alma de vocês!" Ela berrou com as duas vocês alegremente...

"Va-valkiria? Mas eu achei que..." Sasuke gaguejou, a mulher o olhou com um pequeno sorriso, mostrando dentes perfeitos, a não ser pelas presas afiadas no lugar de caninos.

"Valkiria não! desculpem... eu sou metade harpia metade Valkiria entendem?" Ela continuava sorrindo, e os dois sem entender.

Fim do capitulo.

_Explicação rápida._

_Valkirias eram mulheres guerreiras que levavam as almas dos guerreiros mortos para um lar em Asgard (terra dos deuses nórdicos) onde eles passavam a eternidade comendo e bebendo a vontade. Da mitologia nórdica, os guerreiros eram os vikings. _


	31. Dois é demais

Já que me perguntaram o que eram as harpias, ta aqui XP, eu só achei que sabiam o que elas eram

Já que me perguntaram o que eram as harpias, ta aqui XP, eu só achei que sabiam o que elas eram...

Nota: Eu não estou usando as harpias e as valkirias do jeito como são descritas nos mitos, apenas me baseei nelas, podem ter percebido que vários elementos de mitos gregos/romanos/nordicos estão misturados nessa fic XD qualquer erro que for referente a alguma explicaçao etc, podem me esculachar ò.ó! quem manda eu não interpretar direito ù.ú... fuiz

Na mitologia nórdica, as **valquírias** eram deidades menores, servas de Odin. O termo deriva do nórdico antigo _valkyrja_ (algo como "as que selecionam os mortos em batalha"). Nos séculos VIII e IX o termo usado era _wælcyrge_.  
As valquírias eram belas jovens mulheres louras de olhos azuis, que montadas em cavalos alados e armadas com elmos e lanças, sobrevoavam os campos de batalha escolhendo quais guerreiros, os mais bravos, recém-abatidos entrariam no Valhala. Elas o faziam por ordem e benefício de Odin, que precisava de muitos guerreiros corajosos para a batalha vindoura do Ragnarok.

HARPIAS  
Na mitologia grega, eram filhas de Taumas e Electra e, portanto, anteriores aos olímpicos. Apareciam ora como mulheres sedutoras ora como horríveis monstros, que procuravam sempre raptar o corpo dos mortos, para usufruir de seu amor, simbolizando as paixões obsessivas bem como o remorso seguido à sua satisfação. Eram três: Aelo (a borrasca), Ocípite (a rápida no vôo) e Celeno (a obscura). Segundo um de seus mitos, as Harpias mantinham uma maldição sobre o rei da Trácia, Fineu. A pedido do rei, foram perseguidas pelos argonautas e, aprisionadas, obtiveram em troca da vida a promessa de não mais atormentá-lo e então, refugiaram-se numa caverna da ilha de Creta.

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Dois é demais.**

Tsunade saiu atropelando tudo e todos de dentro de sua "sala" no templo do caos. Logo pela sua cara de poucos amigos, as sacerdotisas perceberam logo que a loira não estava com um humor pra lá dos bons e mantinham a distancia segura que conheciam ser do raio de visão de Tsunade.

Infelizmente sempre existiam aquelas pobres almas desavisadas E desprovidas de qualquer senso de percepção que não notavam a aproximação da loira ravenosa por matar qualquer coisa viva torcendo o pescoço em suas mãos.

E mais infelizmente ainda, esta criatura viva era logo Ame, a aprendiz de Miko que despercebidamente cruzara o caminho da loira em um ato de tamanha inocência que mais tarde a deusa TALVEZ pensaria em se sentir culpada pelo que faria.

Talvez não se sentisse tão culpada assim ao pensar alguns segundos mais tarde no beneficio de seu ato atrocioso contra a menina...

Tudo começou naquela manha...

Flash back.

O sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam, o céu ser mais azul do que naquele dia, impossível. Tanto que tudo parecia dar bom dia com um enorme sorriso plantado no rosto... Bem, tudo era um exageiro tremendo quando uma alma que emanava tanta energia sombria quanto era humanamente... e divinamente possível, passou pisando fundo em meio aos passarinhos e esquilos que dançavam freneticamente nas arvores buscando abrigo da presença maligna que traspassava o seu sereno território.

A criatura maligna?... Alta, olhos cor de mel e cabelos loiros brilhantes, quase quanto o próprio sol. A coisa mais distinguível de sua anatomia peculiar no entanto era a largura descomunal de sua parte central, coisa que era atribuída pela maioria dos homens, tirando aqueles que é claro não poderiam ser considerados de "homens", popularmente de...

"JAMAIS! DEIDARA, JAMAIS ME VENHA COM ESSA NOVAMENTE!"

Peitos... grandes peitos segundo o deus, também loiro, que era esmurrado na cara pela mesma loira, com tanta força e desejo que acabou voando uns bons quarenta metros antes de pousar dolorosamente de cabeça no chão.

"E tenho o dito" Tsunade abanou as mãos na frente do corpo, empinando o nariz e continuando seu caminho em direção ao castelo de Itachi na ilha flutuante. Atravessando... calmamente não era a exata palavra... atravessando furiosamente o jardim do caos, que majestosamente abria caminho para a fumegante loira passar...

"Há-hai..." Deidara gemeu do lugar de onde tinha pousado, um filete de sangue saia de sua boca e o olho roxo adornando as suas feições era um sinal de que não esqueceria aquela "lição" de Tsunade tão cedo.

Ou talvez esquecesse... quem sabe? Fechou os olhos deixando o sono que subtamente sentiu tomar conta de seu corpo.

Quando atingiu o castelo depois de mais alguns passos pelo caminho do jardim, as enormes portas se abriram para ela de modo convidativo.

Convidativo demais... pensou Tsunade já estalando os dedos para mais um soco. Desta vez em um moreno ao invés de um loiro.

"Tsunade-san" Foi recebida cordialmente...

Cordialmente demais... Não podia deixar de apagar aquele sentimento de duvidoso sarcasmo que crescia nela a cada passo que dava em direção ao deus do Caos, que a aguardava com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

Ele quer alguma coisa. Hm...

"Itachi-san" Se ele tinha reconhecido a presença dela, ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Por educação, mas não conseguia manter a mente longe do prazeroso barulho que o punho dela faria se socasse aquele sorriso pela garganta do deus.

"Vamos direto ao assunto... vejo que não está de bom humor" Ele disse constatando o obvio. Sim o obvio, a cara de ódio, o cabelo arrepiado, as mangas da blusa arregaçadas e as veias pipocando de sua testa davam sinais o bastante.

No entanto aquele desgraçado ainda continuava sorrindo, e parecia, inclusive estar se divertindo com a reação de Tsunade ao seu sorriso.

"Hunf..." Tsunade gesticulou para que ele desenbuxasse logo, não confiando em suas palavras para falar sivilizadamente e não xingar o deus com todos os palavrões que conhecia.

"Quero fazer a reunião dos deuses no meu templo"

POP... mais uma veia na testa de Tsunade.

"E vai ser em três dias"

POP... Os punhos dela se contorceram com força.

"Já que o templo é meu não vi porque de você discordar..." Sorriso de "eu sou melhor que você" patenteado.

POP²... Ela não se segurou mais, deixou que toda sua raiva fluísse em um único soco direcionado ao nariz daquele ser irritante. Fechou os olhos com expectativa de que quando abrisse veria um sangrento Itachi na sua frente.

POW! Sentiu seu punho se conectar com algo, abriu lentamente os olhos, saboreando cada segundo o maximo possível.

"Essa será sua resposta Tsunade-san?" Ouviu a voz dele alta e clara por traz de si.

Espera um instante... a voz dele não está nem um pouco fanha quanto deveria estar... Abriu de vez os olhos... que se arregalaram consideravelmente ao se dar conta de que, segurando seu punho estava Itachi, com apenas uma das mãos...

Então quem estava atrás dela. Virou lentamente o rosto, um pouco apreensiva...

"Itachi? Dois Itachis?!" Um não era suficiente?! Dois destruiriam o mundo! Pensou entrando em estado de choque e esquecendo momentaneamente a sua raiva.

Ouviu a risada do Deus do caos vinda dos dois Itachis.

"Não existem dois de mim" O que estava segurando o punho dela falou com um tom de quem estava admirado.

"Apenas somos duas metades de um todo" O de trás respondeu com o mesmo tom... debochando de Tsunade, como se ela deveria saber da existência de duas metades que formavam o tod... e espera ai... TODO?

"Vo-voce separou o seu corpo e sua alma?!" Tsuande praticamente gritou trazendo o seu punho de volta para si, Itachi deixou-a, ainda a olhava com tamanha debochada admiração que a raiva de Tsunade voltou como uma chama alimentada por gasolina.

"POR ACASO PERDEU O JUIZO ITACHI?!" Ela gritou, sim gritou com toda a força que seu pulmão era capaz de produzir. Ele riu, os dois Itachis riram...

"Não sou tão tolo quanto Orochimaru... apesar de ser tentador estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... não separei minha alma de meu corpo." Ele disse ainda com tom surpreendido.

Achava que Tsunade o conhecia melhor. Apesar de que Deidara tivera a mesma reação a sua pequena experiência.

"Então o que é isso?!" Sim.. ela queria saber, e sim, estava curiosa, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta para ninguem. NINGUEM!

"Hmm.. por que eu deveria contar para você?" De alguma forma, seu eu mais profundo sabia que ele não cederia informação assim tão fácil. Mas como fazer com que ele falasse sem ter que admitir em voz alta sua pequena curiosidade? Pequena?

Ta... grande curiosidade.

Ao contrario do que ele dissera, ela o conhecia, AH se conhecia... sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Monstro calculista e maligno. A loira torcia seu pâncreas para não demonstrar o que sentia. Mas sabia muito bem que o quer que estava sentindo E pensado se mostrava claramente em seu rosto pela expressão de contentamento na cara de Itachi.

"Pode usar o templo, não vou interferir"

Bingo! O que ele queria ouvir.

Agora o que ela queria ouvir viria em poucos segundos. Pelo menos era isso que esperava.

Mas nunca veio...

"Era tudo... pode ir Tsunade-san" E deu as costas e caminhou, quase flutuando em direção a um salão dentro de seu castelo. Tendo em vista que estavam em uma espécie de sala de entrada. O Itachi numero dois seguindo o primeiro.

Itachi podia sentir as ondas de raiva vindas de Tsunade, e foi com um sorriso de auto realização que estalou os dedos fazendo o segundo Itachi desaparecer.

Um simples truque ilusão era tudo, ela realmente caira.

"Um SIMPLES truque de ilusão e eu realmente cai!" Tsunade gritou na cara de Deidara quando encontrou com ele no lado de fora do templo, recém acordando de seu coma depois do soco.

"Uhhmm" Deidara gemeu já preparando sua mente para mais uma seção de dor incomparavelmente horrível. Mas não veio nenhum soco como previra. Tsunade passou por ele como um raio, ódio e raiva borbulhando para fora dela como um vulcão em erupção.

Achando melhor não se meter mais, Deidara se deixou ser sugado pelo sono mais uma vez.

Fim do Flash Back.

"E é por isso que vocês terão que ficar dentro de seus quartos nesse dia." Tsunade terminara de explicar em uma reunião de emergência a todas as Mikos, sobre a convenção de deuses que seria realizada no templo em tres dias.

"Quero algumas livres para servirem os convidados de Itachi, entenderam?" Numerosas cabeças adornadas por cabelos e penteados diferentes sacudiram coreografadamente para cima e para baixo, olhos hipnotizados olhavam fixados na figura de Tsunade que chegou a se arrepiar tamanho era o seu desconforto.

Varias mulheres ansiosas pela visita rara de seu mestre não poderiam estar mais felizes. Ou... varias mulheres que conheciam Itachi e sabiam de sua beleza ainda estavam mais excitadas. Para Sakura então...

"Itachi-sama está vindo!" Ela gritou para Hinata e Ame que sorriam nervosas.

"Hai... Sakura-chan... estamos todas ansio..." Ame não terminara de falar... ainda estava completamente coberta de cinzas e galhos secos, folhas e alguns insetos pipocavam de seu cabelo totalmente desarrumado. Tsunade não brincara quando ordenara que ela limpasse as calhas do telhado do templo... usando apenas um escovão velho com os fios frouxos e moles.

"SIM!" Sakura gritou cortando a pobre garota, que suspirou juntamente com Hinata quando Bibi-chan entrou na cena com uma caneca de sakê e uma cara de quem tinha vivido as boas gritando.

"SAKURAAAAAA! Venha beber comigo a chegaaaada do Itaaaachiii-saaama!"

Yup, ela estava bêbada.

Yup, Sakura era de menor...

E Yup, Hinata não se segurou e deu um soco na cara da ninfa que caiu de costas no chão sem perder a cara de boba que a bebida tinha lhe deixado. Um filete de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

A aprendiz de deusa esperava somente que quando ela acordasse não se lembrasse do soco que tinha levado...

Manha seguinte.

"HINATA!" Yup... ela se lembrava...


	32. Gato

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Gatos.**

Olhos hazeis escanearam o seu perímetro cuidadosamente, anotando todo e qualquer detalhe que poderia considerar importante. Um brilho lilaz emanava daqueles olhos, assim como o azul estranho de seu cabelo não diminuía em nada sua aparência curiosa.

Macho, alto, e vestido com uma jaqueta preta e calças combinando... normal, até seria chamado de sexy... Mas o que atraia a atenção nesta criatura que rondava o templo do caos despreocupadamente... Ta bom, um pouco preocupado, era o par de orelhas felinas que pipocavam de sua cabeça, em meio a fios azuis que em uma franja emolduravam o rosto dele.

Ele?

Hmm... como poderia se descrever? Ah Sim... esqueceu sua principal característica. Um enorme sorriso brotou em seus lábios, um sorriso gentil ao mesmo tempo predador, na forma de um canino mais afiado que o normal.

Ossos do oficio, para ele.

"Ei, você ai" Alguem o chamou. Voz alta, cortante e carregada de autoridade, quem seria? Se fosse masculina, poderia ser aquele deus loiro e estranho que tinha a cara inchada quando o encontrou.

Deidara eu acho...

Mas como a voz era de uma mulher, indagou quem poderia se achar tanto. Ou mais. Que o Deidara e ter a autoridade que o deus loiro não tinha.

"Sim?" Parou de andar, e se virou para a pessoa que o chamava por trás. Novamente olhos hazeis escanearam o perímetro... desta vez de uma mulher loira com bons dotes... segundo seus gostos e olhos cor de mel. O quimono que ela vestia dedurava a posição hierárquica que ela ocupava. Poder... Podia ver até o poder emanar daqueles olhos raivosos que atiravam adagas metafóricas nele.

Não que a dor fosse menos real...

"Se está procurando pelos outros deuses, está no caminho errado." Se fosse possível, uma imensa placa escrito "culpado" teria caído exatamente na cabeça dele. Não que não estivesse interessado na reunião de seus aliados sobre o assunto que se trataria com absoluta certeza da guerra que viria para que Itachi ocupasse o cargo de deus do fogo.

Ele era aliado de Itachi como a loira boduda disse, mas escritório não era exatamente a sua área. Portanto...

"Eu queria olhar o templo por ai." Insira aqui um sorriso a-la Naruto com uma pintada de sarcasmo e feições felinas.

"Não pode." Foi tudo o que a loira poupou de palavras para ele.

Tsunade nunca tinha visto aquela pessoa antes. Tinha que admitir que ele exalava a aura que todos os imortais possuíam. Então acabou por concluir que ele deveria ser alguma divindade menor como Deidara.

"Pena que eu não ligo pra isso ne?" Ele disse acenando sumiu num piscar de olhos da frente da loira.

Eh?

A deusa estalou os dedos com um som perigoso e doentiu, querendo que ao invés de suas articulações, lá estivesse o pescoço de um certo alguem... na verdade dois alguens... Ta bom.. se for contar a quantidade de alguens que ela quer matar com as próprias mãos, nem usando os dedos dos pés teria dedos suficiente.

Sabia que dedicaria três dedos a Itachi e pelo menos dois a Deidara.

Aquele estranho homem de olhos lilazes continuou seu caminho indiferente aos olhares curiosos que passou a receber quando alcançou uma ala do templo que estava fechada... claro que ele não ligou para esse fato e acabou entrando no dormitório das sacerdotizas, cujas cabeças pipocavam curiosamente para fora dos seus devidos quartos observando o homem passar.

Ele podia até sentir a fúria ao longe daquela mulher loira. Pelo visto ele não poderia entrar mesmo nesta área. Mas não podia ignorar a curiosidade que herdara de sua antepassada Bastet.

Sakura estava sentada em sua cama passando o dedo sobre o anel que Itachi lhe dera. Sabia que ele estava perto, Sabia que ele podia ouvi-la, Sabia que tinha que ir vê-lo, mas Sabia que não podia. Por isso a angustia. Hinata ao seu lado passava a ao carinhosamente nos cabelos róseos de sua amiga tentando consola-la de alguma forma. Bibi que mantinha uma distancia de pelo menos um metro de Hinata sussurrava palavras de incentivo para Sakura, enquanto Ame observava a cena com um quê de interesse.

Quando um barulho de passos chama a atenção delas. A primeira a se preparar foi Bibi que levantou num pulo do seu lugar ao lado de Sakura e ficou encarando a porta como se esta fosse voar de seu lugar.

Uma sombra podia agora ser vista através do papel de arroz que consistia a porta de correr. Não resistindo mais, Ame abriu a porta de soslaio, e praticamente pula de sua própria pele quando dá de cara com o rosto sorridente de um homem... com orelhas de gato.

"AAHHH" Gritou... alarmada pelo grito da menina, Bibi-chan a empurra para o lado e agarra cegamente o estranho pela gola da camisa, o encarando fundo no olho.

"Suma daqui! Homens não são permitidos" Ele não demonstrava nem um pingo de medo... alias. A única coisa que luzia naqueles olhos hazeis eram divertimento.

"Mas eu não estou interessado em ficar... apenas olhando em volta"

"Não pode, suma" A voz fria da ninfa o fez dar de ombros.

"Você soa igual aquela loira de outra hora" Desta vez Bibi corou. Estava ela realmente soando que nem a Tsunade? Reconhecendo a ninfa ele continuou.

"O que uma ninfa do jardim do caos está fazendo aqui?" Bibi-chan levantou o olhar e agora mostrava interesse naquele estranho. Não era qualquer um que reconheceria a existência dela como divina e muito menos que reconheceriam ela como uma existência caótica.

"Protegendo a flor do caos" O sorriso sumiu momentaneamente do rosto dele. Pelo espaço que tinha entre a porta e a ninfa, procurou discernir os ocupantes do quarto.

"Se a flor está aqui, por que não está com o Itachi-sama?" Sakura abaixou o rosto e a ninfa enfureceu-se. Não com o estranho mas com outra pessoa.

"Por que a Tsunade-sama não permitiu" Hmm... Tsunade-sama? Seria a loira estabanada de antes? Se fosse ele teria um imenso prazer em ajudar Itachi. AH se teria.

"Bom... eu não ligo muito praquela mulher mesmo. Que tal se eu "raptar" a flor então?" Seus olhos cerraram e junto com o seu sorriso quase parecia maníaco, mas Bibi tinha uma espressao parecida quando se virou para Sakura.

"SAKURA! Quer ver o Itachi-sama?" Se ela queria ver o Itachi? Se ela queria ver o Itachi?!

"HAI!" Ela gritou pulando da cama num passo e alcançando a porta em outro. O homem observou a menina de cabelos róseos com interesse. Não que ela tivesse algo a mais, o cabelo rosa dava muito a torcer, mas os olhos dela continham inocência. Se perguntou o que Itachi poderia querer com a flor.

"_O namae ka_ ( Seu nome é?)" Hinata perguntou antes que o estranho levasse Sakura para forma do quarto. Mesmo se a ninfa confiava nele, ela não confiava na ninfa, então não confiava nele. E queria ter um nome caso algo acontecesse com Sakura. Não que pudesse, com a ninfa a protegendo, mas mesmo assim um nome para dar a Tsunade se o pior realmente fluísse.

"kyoshiro... MAS pode me chamar de Kyo se quiser!" Ele levantou um indicador animadamente. Hinata o ignorou e se limitou a ficar calada... Kyoshiro novamente deu de ombros e passou a andar pelos corredores, com Sakura bem em seu encalço.

Alguns minutos mais tarde. No jardim.

"Por que quer o lugar de seu irmão para si?" Finalmente a pergunta que queria que viesse mas que apostava que ninguem teria coragem de fazer. Também era a pergunta que estava na boca de todos, e inúmeras cabeças se viraram para a forma elegante de Tsunade.

"Por que se eu não o fizer... Orochimaru o fará" Não era um fato em si, mas sabia da ambição do deus abismal com o poder. Mais um cargo, mais poderes, mais autoridade, ninguém precisava daquilo vindo de Orochimaru.

"E o que o faz pensar que isso o torna melhor que aquela cobra velha?" Desta vez não foi Tsunade, foi Shizune. Uma deusa secundaria que acompanhava Tsunade em algumas ocasiões. Certamente ela ficara empolgada com a coragem de sua mentora... sendo em outra ocasião ela receberia no mínimo um tratamento de silencio da parte de Itachi, mas como estavam no meio de um circulo de Deuses que esperava que o apoiariam, compeliu-se a responder...

"Eu não escravizaria a raça humana..." Se bem que no passado o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Ainda estava esperando mais duas perguntas antes de oficializar o termino do encontro divino.

- Por que dele ter matado o próprio pai;

-Por que da flor do caos.

No entanto não pode ouvir nem responder a estas duas perguntas... uma presença conhecida se aproximava lentamente mas cada vez mais.

"Se não possuem mais perguntas, peço o fim deste encontro e a palavra dos senhores que possuo seu apoio." Vários dos deuses ele sabia ter fisgado. Tsunade não tinha muita certeza, e ela arrastaria consigo Shizune.

"Você tem o nosso apoio" Tsunade foi a primeira a falar. Todos os outros deuses olharam incrédulos para a loira, esperando brotar uma segunda cabeça dela. Mas Itachi sabia que de alguma forma, o desprezo que ela tinha pela velha cobra era maior, bem maior, que o desprezo que ela sentia por ele.

Coitado do Orochimaru... Mas naquele momento não queria perder tempo se distraindo imaginando as torturas que Tsunade mantinha guardadas especialmente para o dia em que colocasse novamente suas mãos em Orochimaru.

"Por que veio até aqui Sakura?" Se virou e ficou olhando a menina de cabelos cor de rosa sair de trás de uma arvore acompanhada de uma ninfa que mirava um olhar apolégico em sua direção.

"Itachi-sama!" Sim, sabia que o gato estava nas proximidades, e sim sabia quem trouxera Sakura. Mas queria falar a sós com a menina agora que tinha a chance.

"Hn" Pegou Sakura pelo braço gentilmente para não machucá-la mas forte o suficiente para não derruba-la quando lançasse vôo.

Enormes asas negras brotaram de suas costas, penas negras e brilhantes esvoaçaram ao vento conforme a maestria de seu portador as faziam se agitar e alçar vôo.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram quando ela se deu conta de que estava nos braços de Itachi, a mais de cem metros do chão. Claro que quando caiu a ficha, fechou os olhos o mais apertado que podia e com suas mãos, apertou firme a roupa que cobria o peito dele.

"Pode abrir os olhos Sakura" Ele disse com um sussurro. Ela assim o fez confiando nele.

"A partir de hoje, não poderei mais vê-la. Mas logo que puder o farei" Ele não tinha certeza, não tinha certeza de quanto tempo a guerra com os outros deuses duraria pelo cargo de deus do fogo que ele mesmo abrira.

"Mas..." Ela tentou retorquir mas nenhuma palavra lhe vinha a mente. Estava completamente afogada no vazio.

Já perdera Sasuke uma vez, agora que tinha uma pessoa para depender não deixaria ele ir tão fácil.

"Não é para sempre." Ele disse de repente, o mundo da menina clareou quando ela se lembrou que ainda tinha o anel. Ainda podia contar com ele.

"Hmm" Se limitou a aproveitar o momento que sabia que seria o ultimo em um longo período. Período qual tinha que crescer e ficar mais forte para auxiliar a ele. Para estar lá com ele... era a única coisa que queria.

_BASTET - DEUSA GATA  
Deusa de cabeça de gato, doce e bondosa, cujo templo mais conhecido ergue-se em Bubástis (seu centro de culto), cujo nome em egípcio — Per Bast — significa "a casa de Bastet". No Egito, o gato foi venerado como um animal delicado e útil, o favorito da deusa Bastet - a protetora dos lares, das mães e das crianças._


	33. frio

Quando os deuses amam

Pedir desculpa pela demora não ia adiantar muito né? Mas eu tenho uma desculpa XD... eu to me matando de estudar pro vestibular que ta chegando òo... daí não vo poder atualizar mais freqüentemente, ainda mais com a escola mais pesada, eu tenho que me dedicar mais...

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Frio.**

Frio... a sensação cortante que transpassa a pele e parece queimar nossos próprios olhos... Frio, a sensação de estar sozinho e desamparado... Frio... ter calor a sua volta mais não ter o poder de tocar...

Frio...

"Sakura!" O garoto levantou em um salto de sua cama, suor cobria seu corpo inteiro. Tinha pesadas bolsas sob os olhos indicando que não conseguia dormir...

Passou a mão no rosto limpando as gotículas de água e sal que davam aquela sensação pinicante em sua sobrancelha, conforme escorregavam de sua testa para os olhos. Seus cabelos negros colados levemente em sua testa, coisa que também o irritava sem limites.

"Sakura..." Murmurou o nome daquela mulher novamente. De alguma forma parecia que ele estava convocando uma estranha, pois era isso que Sakura era, uma estranha na vida dele... Mesmo assim ele se sentia ligado a menina de cabelos róseos... seja por um profundo e indescritível sentimento em seu peito sempre que lembrava dela, ou seja pelo seu passado...

Quando ela enxugou suas lagrimas.

Agora era não estava mais ali junto a ele. Ela estava longe... não se viam a quase nove anos, mesmo assim o sorriso dela, a única coisa que não evaporara de sua memória, continuava fresco em sua mente.

"Sasuke?" Ouviu a voz de outro garoto. Muito familiar para o garoto de cabelos negros. Sim, familiar até demais.

"Hn ..." Nem se importou em dar mais alguma palavra para assegurar ao que chamara seu nome de que estava bem. Ele não estava, e o outro sabia disso.

"Já faz meses que você não dorme direito... quer mesmo que eu acredite que está tudo bem Sasuke?" Estava escuro... não tinha amanhecido direito. De dentro do quarto onde estavam, o garoto de cabelos negros, Sasuke, podia ouvir ao longe as gaivotas recém despertas piando enquanto rodeavam a embarcação voadora.

O barulho leve e quase inaudível do motor enchia o breu com mais escuridão, transformando antes um bom ambiente de repouso em um antro de solidão e angustia. Sasuke apenas fechou os olhos de deu de ombros.

"Saia do meu quarto que eu quero me vestir" E com isso Naruto deu uma ultima olhada para o seu amigo antes de sair lentamente porta afora. Sempre com um pensamento sobrevoando sua intricada mente.

_O que o futuro guarda para ele?_

Ainda deitado na cama, Sasuke não fez menção nenhuma de se mover... estava preso por um cansaço indescritível e não sentia vontade nenhuma de nem sequer de levantar p braço para se descobrir. O que Sakura estaria fazendo? Em que ela teria se tornado? Onde ela estaria?

Sim, ela fora criada como sua irmã, mas agora, anos depois e ainda nutrindo mais do que amor fraternal por ela ele já não tinha certeza, a única coisa que ainda sabia, era que queria segurar sua Sakura nos braços e faze-la permanecer ali até o fim dos tempos.

Sua Sakura, nos seus braços...

O pensamento fez um pequeno e leve tom rosado subir as suas bochechas, um rosto pálido de pele alva mas saudável por alguns instantes pareceu incendiar-se, mas seu dono possuía muito mais força de vontade do que... sim, aparentava ter, e conseguiu suprimir tais pensamentos que o fizeram corar antes que algo mais acontecesse.

Iriam fazer quantos anos mesmo que não a via? Ah sim, nove anos...

Um pouco mais desperto, levantou-se da cama e ficou sentado com apenas a ponta dos pés no chão frio. A superfície mais gelada que sua pele enviando ondas de arrepio pelo seu corpo a partir dos pés. Seu cabelo negro e ravenoso estava desfiado e bagunçado, mas ele nem ligou, uma vez que sempre o usava daquele jeito. Tinha deixado crescer mais um pouco, e tinha mais pontas do que costumava ter.

Como para dormir estava usando apenas uma camiseta sem mangas, seus braços bem trabalhados ficavam a mostra.

Com um ultimo suspiro, levantou-se da cama e deitou-se no chão, onde apoiado pelos braços começou uma serie de flexões e empurrões. Um aquecimento que adotara fazer a alguns anos.

Depois de terminada a sua rotina, de exercícios e logo após um banho frio, se vestiu e saiu para o convés do navio flutuante, onde a estranha criatura que encontraram a vários anos, chamada de Rakusa, duelava fervorosamente com dois sabres, um em cada mão, contra Naruto.

Detalhe: Ela estava ganhando.

"SASUKE!" Naruto gritou se distraindo com a aparição do amigo e levando um golpe... dolorido... com a bainha do sabre em seu estomago. Seu corpo envergou e de sua boca saiu algumas gotas de sangue que respingaram no chão.

"Preste mais atenção em seu adversário" Rakusa disse se inclinado para Naruto e com a ponta dos dedos, limpou a mancha de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios do loiro, para logo em seguida enfiar o dedo na boca, lambendo o sangue.

"Ah Oi Sasuke!" A harpia/valkiria gritou acenando alegremente quando percebeu a presença de Sasuke se aproximar. O moreno tinha uma expressão um pouco perturbada, mas em comparação com a de Naruto ele era a imparcialidade em pessoa... Rakusa parecia nem ligar para as expressões de horror dos dois e continuou a acenar até que Sasuke os alcançou.

"Bom golpe" Sasuke murmurou para a mulher que apenas sorriu mostrando as presas afiadas que tinha como dentes.

"Nem de longe foi bom!" Naruto gritou, ainda segurava o seu estomago que latejava terrivelmente.

"Quer que eu demonstre de novo? _Sim, demonstrar de novo_!" Suas duas vozes rasgaram o ar em um som agudo... estavam em desarmonia e formavam um som estranho. Duas vozes saindo ao mesmo tempo de uma mesma boca. Naruto se arrepiou e se encolheu atrás de Sasuke em uma forma chibi, enquanto o moreno em questão olhava com um sorriso de escárnio para Naruto.

"Eu gostaria de ver" Falou, apenas para ganhar um sorriso tão, ou quão mal quanto o seu por parte de Rakusa... que se lançou sobre Naruto e os dois recomeçaram a lutar...

Aproveitando a chance, Sasuke fugiu da cena alheio a todos. Queria um tempo para pensar...

Frio...

Era o que ela sentia... aquela noite estava tão fria que ela sentia o ar congelar em seus pulmões... tão fria que os pensamentos paravam gelados como ondas mortas em seu sono, ao invés de belos e quentes sonhos...

O que era aquele frio? Nunca antes tinha sentido tremendo igual... Era um mal pressentimento, só poderia ser!

Com uma força de vontade acima do que ela tem, abriu um dos olhos apenas para forçar o outro a abrir também. Grandes círculos esverdeados foram iluminados por um fino raio de sol. Tão fino que não aplacava em nada aquele frio estranho que ela ainda haveria de descobrir de onde vinha.

"_Não poderemos mais nos ver..."_ Se bem que ela tinha uma idéia... As palavras de Itachi estavam cravadas em seu peito, a ferro quente, e não queriam deixa-la, como uma cicatriz inoportuna. Estava ali, ela sabia que estava ali, mas se recusava a admitir.

Queria ter esperança!

Quando uma onda mais fria ainda a acometeu. Sentiu os cabelos em sua nuca se arrepiarem, sua respiração prendeu em sua garganta e não ousou piscar até a onda passar... quando está passou, lembrou de um nome que não tinha noticias a muito tempo.

Sasuke...

O por que de estar pensando em seu irmão e amigo de infância justo agora ainda era um mistério para ela, mas um dia teria de pensar nele de novo... apesar de que a entristecia não poder vê-lo e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, a fazia mais triste ainda não se sentir rodeada pela presença de seu ídolo e amor, o deus Itachi.

Poderia ser que esse amor e devoção que ela lhe dispensara fossem inúteis e menosprezados, mas ela sentia em seu coração palpitante que não eram. Ele retribuía de alguma forma, seja pensando nela ou enviando um sonho... ela sentia-o ali sempre que precisava... mas aquela manhã...

Não... nem sinal dele. Era como se a presença dele tivesse sido apagada do mapa. O anel que jamais tirava do dedo, que sempre tivera um calor próprio agora parecia agarrar-se ao calor que emanava da pele dela para continuar vivo.

Sem mais pestanejar, a moça de dezessete anos saltou da cama com uma energia incomum... ela fazia um enorme esforço para não ligar para o frio, mas esta provara ser uma tarefa difícil.

O que estaria acontecendo?

Ignorou... se vestiu, um quimono curto na cor rosa e vermelho que vinha até o joelho. O decote em V realçava o corpo dela, e a faixa que segurava a peça no lugar da cintura apenas a deixava mais fina e bonita. Cabelos rosados e curtos caiam livremente por cima dos ombros, e uma franja meio desalinhada mas bonita emoldurava o rosto de olhos verdes e serenos.

Nem tanto...

Uma fúria gigantesca se fez refletir naqueles olhos uma vez que eles escanearam o seu redor.

"KYOSHIRO!" Gritou com todas as forças de seu pulmão quando pegou o deus estranho com orelhas de gato e cabelos azuis dormindo em um colchão ao lado de sua cama...

Ele tinha a bochecha corada e uma cara de quem tinha visto o céu e voltado, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz dele... a moça de cabelos rosa só podia estalar o punho e socar com toda sua força a cara do coitado... que saiu voando atravessando a parede do templo e indo parar no corredor do quarto seguinte...

Como não percebera a presença dele ali antes jamais iria saber...

"Sakura! O que houve!?" Ame chegou correndo pelo corredor, já estava vestida, mas pelo seu cabelo desalinhado podia-se perceber que ela ainda estava na metade do processo.

Notando o monte de panos e carne, junto com uma orelha de cato e cabelo azul escuro espalhado no chão, no meio de madeira e cerragem do outro lado da parede, ela deu de ombros e sorriu ao ver a cara de embaraço da amiga.

"Nandemonai... (nada não)" Sakura respondeu se acalmando.

"Vamos indo então..." Ame falou, se esquecendo do cabelo bagunçando, pegando Sakura pelo braço e a arrastando até o refeitório do templo do Caos. No caminho lembrando de pisar em cima de Kyoshiro que provavelmente ficaria inconsciente por muito... muito... MUITO Tempo...

FINE DEL CAPITULE.


	34. Preparação para a Fuga

Quando os deuses amam

Mesma disculpa do cap anterior ù.u

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Armando a fuga.**

Não dava mais... Absolutamente chegara a ultima gota d´agua. Ela não podia suportar mais aquele frio que se condensava em seu peito, envolvendo seu coração em um abraço apertado e insistente... que nem mesmo o mais caloroso sorriso que ela mostrava em seu rosto podia esconder.

Não dava mais para ficar sem saber o que houve. Faziam anos que ela morava no templo isolado da população do lado de fora.

Não sabia o que estava havendo com o mundo exterior.

Tampouco com _ele_...

Se parasse para pensar em todos a quem desejava ver se um dia deixasse o templo, o topo de sua lista estaria ocupado por nenhum menos que o misterioso e enigmático deus do Caos. Em segundo estaria seu a muito tempo desencontrado irmão. Sasuke.

Esse era outro motivo que a fazia pensar em fugir do templo. Ela já desenvolvera seus poderes espirituais o suficiente para se defender. Crescera e se tornara uma boa mulher. Culta pelo menos nos padrões que lhe era mostrado no templo. Sabia artes marciais que o seu guardião... pode-se dizer forçadamente ensinou a ela.

Faziam alguns anos que Bibi desaparecera. Sumira junto com o calor do anel... De alguma forma aquilo era um mal sinal... Bibi era uma ninfa ligada ao jardim do Éden perto da moradia de Itachi. Se ela sumira poderia ter acontecido algo grave com o Deus. Não que Sakura já não tivesse aquilo confirmado em seu coração que ardia cada vez que ela direcionava seus pensamentos ao deus.

"Sakura-chan?" Ouviu a voz do seu guardião. As memórias de como o conhecera inundaram sua mente e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ela se virou para encara-lo. Já que naquele instante estava sentada em um dos bancos do amplo jardim do templo observando uns passarinhos.

Acompanhou com os olhos verdes os movimentos da entidade menor com características de um felino. Com uma graça que dava jus às suas características, Kyoshiro deu um jeito de deslizar para sentar-se ao lado de Sakura no banco.

"O que pretende fazer?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Aquilo a irritava de certo modo... ele podia ver através dos olhos dela, coisas que ela tentava esconder... Mas dele não conseguia.

"Fugir daqui o quanto antes" Ela respondeu também diretamente. Ele merecia uma resposta verdadeira da parte dela por tudo que fizera por ela até agora.

"Eu vou com você..." Kyoshiro disse com o rosto serio. Sakura sorriu novamente.

"Contava com isso" A moça de cabelos rosa riu. Kyoshiro não entendendo o motivo da graça se limitou a olhar confuso para a sua protegida.

"Qual a graça Sakura-chan?" Uma nova voz se juntou as duas primeiras. Sakura e Kyoshiro se viraram no banco para olhar atrás deles e viram Ame seguindo em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto. Ouvira a risada de sua amiga e estava feliz por pelo menos um sorriso verdadeiro em meses.

"Nada..." Sakura respondeu evasivamente encolhendo os olhos. O sorriso da moça de cabelos azuis claros aumentou quando Sakura deu um olhar furtivo para Kyoshiro.

"Se está pensando em fugir... me inclua na lista" Ela disse ainda com os lábios curvados na forma de um sorriso. Sakura se virou bruscamente para a amiga.

"Não! Não quero que você saia daqui." Respondeu balançando os braços na frente de si para enfatizar o seu ponto. Kyoshiro também se virou para ela.

"Não acho também que seria uma boa idéia" Ame olhou de um para outro. Seu sorriso se desmanchando.

"Não posso deixar vocês partirem! Sem saber se ficarão bem... são minha única família..." Essa ultima parte saiu em uma voz quase inaudível. Mas os ouvidos de ambos, Sakura e Kyoshiro, captaram.

"Por isso mesmo... não queremos que se exponha ao perigo. Kyoshiro pode me proteger... mas e você?" Sakura tentou racionalizar. Kyoshiro olhou indignado para a sua protegida antes de exclamar.

"Eu posso proteger as duas!" Sakura apenas olhou cerrado para o seu guardião. Segurando a vontade de sufoca-lo até a morte.

"Eu acho mais fácil ele se expor ao perigo do que eu" Ame que apenas observava a reação dos dois disse finalmente. Seu comentário fez com que Sakura assumisse uma pose vitoriosa.

"Mesmo assim Ame-chan... por favor..." Sakura se desmanchou da pose vitoriosa e olhou implorando com os olhos e com a voz para que sua amiga entendesse. Ame por fim deu o braço a torcer.

"Tudo bem! Mas... eu quero noticias" Cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Kyoshiro que corou sob o intenso olhar da moça.

"E... se ele falhar em proteger você... eu juro que vou pegar a pele dele, tira-la todinha, cozinhar o que restar com óleo quente e dar de comer às Quimeras!"

E foi assim que Sakura tomou uma inciativa... Iria tentar fugir naquela noite mesmo. Com Tsunade fora do templo a anos, seria ainda mais fácil. O que a deixava triste era ter de deixar Ame para trás. Junto com Hinata que também deixara o templo depois de adquirir a maça do Éden de Tsunade, assumira um posto como entidade menor ao lado da loira voluptuosa.

Saltou do banco em que estava e correu até seu quarto no templo. Ame e Kyoshiro em seu calcanhar. Entrou no cômodo e abriu com pressa o seu pequeno guarda roupa. Puxando uma capa espessa e uma bolsa de couro e mais algumas roupas e objetos como um pente, um pequeno espelho etc. Dobrou tudo e colocou na bolsa de couro e a deixou escondida dentro do armário.

"Só vai levar isso Sakura-chan?" Ame perguntou assustada e ao mesmo tempo admirada.

"Só isso vai servir... e alem do mais não posso levar muita coisa" Disse pensando na dor nas costas que já teria por ter que levar aquela bolsa.

Ame acenou com a cabeça concordando e se virou para a entidade menor que as acompanhava.

"E você?" Kyoshiro deu de ombros.

"Nops" Respondeu.

"Nada mesmo?" A garota de cabelo azul claro quis confirmar.

"Só a roupa do corpo" Desta vez Sakura que perguntou.

"Só isso mesmo?"

"Yep" Veio a resposta... assim como uma bolsada (de couro) na cabeça... fazendo com que ele voasse até o outro lado do quarto dando de cara na parede...

"NEM PENSAR! ME RECUSO A VIAJAR COM VOCE DESSE JEITO! SEU..." Sakura gritou... Ame segurou a boca dela antes que Sakura pudesse fazer mais barulho.

"Sakura-chan... não queremos que metade do templo descubra seus planos né..." Sakura corou e assentiu com a cabeça. Ame largou a boca dela e deu um suspiro de alivio.

"Ow..." Ouviram um gemido e se viraram para onde Kyoshiro tinha pousado.. e lá estava o dito cujo com um galo na cabeça encarando Sakura com certo ressentimento.

"Não precisava ter feito aquilo!" Ele gritou ainda no chão.

"Você mereceu seu relaxado!" Ela retorquiu... Ame sorriu ao vê-los brigando (como sempre) e saiu do quarto de fininho. Voltaria mais tarde para se despedir de Sakura mais ainda precisava cumprir suas tarefas como Miko e ainda cobrir as de Sakura...

Elas haviam conseguido se tornar Mikos no templo... Karin não conseguira desenvolver seus poderes espirituais e saira do templo. Ino sorria satisfeita ao acenar para a 'amiga' que atravessava fulminando a ponte que ligava a ilha em que ficava o templo a terra firme.

Enquanto isso.

"Sakura..." Uma voz gemeu fracamente.

Ele não tinha força...

Fora pego na maldita armadilha...

Não tinha mais energias...

Não tinha mais como protege-la.

Fechou os olhos tentando imaginar como ela estaria depois de tantos anos. Certamente já se desenvolvera em uma bela mulher.

Sua flor desabroxara... agora era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Mesmo acometido por inúmeras dores, ele manejou um sorriso ao pensar no que aguardava a ele e a ela no futuro. Valeria a pena... sim... era o que estava escrito que ocorreria.

Ela o salvaria... sim...

Pelo menos tinha que contar com isso para agüentar as torturas intermináveis do Tártaro onde fora jogado.

Mas não agüentaria isso muito tempo... Não... E mais esse pensamento fez seu sorriso aumentar...

Ele não tinha forças... não passava de mais um fantasma amaldiçoado enquanto estivesse no Tártaro, mas não ia deixar que isso lhe roubasse as ambições.

Fim do CAAAPPPP \Ô/


	35. Fuga

Sabem, eu não entendo

Sabem, eu não entendo... acho que o ff. Ama as minhas primeiras palavras Xd por que copia elas toda vez o.o' Em todo caso, novo cap XD.

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Fuga.**

Sakura olhou de um lado a outro. Sua respiração praticamente imperceptível uma vez que quase não movia a caixa torácica com medo de fazer algum ruído.

"Vão ficar bem Sakura-chan?" Ouviu avoz de Ame e deu um pequeno salto. Levoara um susto.

"SHHHHH quer me matar do coração?!"Sakura cochichou fazendo Ame rir... mesmo assim seus olhos ainda carregavam uma imensa preocupação ao olhar a amiga de vários anos carregando a bolsa nas costas e se esgueirando por tras de um arbusto pronta para fugir.

"Gomen ne... Demo... eu queria desejar boa viajem" A garota de cabelos azuis disse baixando o olhar levemente para não ter que encarar os olhos verdes de Sakura. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe gentilmente o ombro.

"Eu vou cuidar dela" Ouviu Kyoshiro declarar orgulhosamente levando a mão que previamente usara para lhe tocar o ombro, ao peito estufado.

"Há... to bem mais segura agora" Sakura disse com sarcasmo rolando os olhos.

"Em todo caso, temos que ir agora Ame-chan" Sakura se virou para a amiga a envolvendo num abraço apertado. Os olhos da menina de cabelos azuis se encheram de lagrimas.

"Vo-volta logo vi-viu?" Ela mal conseguia falar tentando engolir a bola que se formara em sua garganta. Sakura sorriu imitada por Kyoshiro que também sorria, e dando um ultimo abraço em Ame, saiu correndo em disparada para a ponte. Atravessando sem olhar para trás.

Em outro lugar.

"Huhuhuhu... fácil demais não?" Uma voz velha e ao mesmo tempo poderosa guinchou. O dono da voz, um homem com cabelos longos e negros, muito mais compridos que o de Itachi, segurava com longos dedos pálidos e finos uma taça de vinho vermelho, tão vermelho que parecia sangue a primeira vista.

"Hai... Orochimaru-sama" Respondeu outra voz. Desta vez, um garoto de cabelos prateados que agachado apoiado em um de seus joelhos, em referencia ao homem chamado Orochimaru.

"Aquele tolo achou mesmo que poderia nos impedir? O poder seria nosso ele querendo ou não." Orochimaru continuou balançando levemente a taça, fazendo o liquido avermelhado dentro borbulhar e acompanhar o movimento do copo.

"Hai..." O garoto com cabelo prateado repetiu, sem emoção alguma.

"E quando vamos receber nosso premio por termos sucedido?"

"Logo... mestre Orochimaru-sama." Respondeu a voz,m desta vez refletindo um sorriso tenebroso que brotara no rosto do garoto.

"Espero..." Orochimaru respondeu tomando um pequeno gole de seu vinho.

Em outro lugar.

"Tudo bem com você Sasuke?" O moreno ouviu a voz de seu amigo chama-lo, mas por alguma razão não sentia a menor vontade de responder, por que será?

Hm.

"OE... Daijyobu?!" Naruto gritou acenando a mão na frente do rosto de Sasuke para ganhar a atenção dele. Mesmo assim fora ignorado.

"Se não quer me ouvir entao não te conto a novidade!" Disse se zangando e virando as costas ao amigo que continuava sentado imóvel na proa do navio com os olhos fechados...

Novidade heim?... O que será?

Ignorou. Coisas melhores para fazer como tomar um relaxante banho e depois tirar um cochilo pareciam muito mais atraentes aquele instante. Se levantou depois que Naruto sumiu de sua vista e caminhou lentamente até sua cabine onde tomou aquele tão bom banho.

Cof cof... em outro lugar... (produção cansada de tanto mudar de cena XD)

Sakura olhava de lado a outro, em meio a escuridão, seus olhos procuravam encontrar pontos de referencias. Lembrava-se da ultima vez que se aventurara naquela floresta, e não tivera experiências agradáveis. Se não fosse pelo Cálice ainda estaria lá quem sabe.

"Não se preocupe Sakura-chan! Eu sei me virar por aqui" Kyoshiro falou como que adivinhando os pensamentos dela. Sakura podia sentir o sorriso na voz dele, mesmo estando de costas para o seu companheiro. Que em poucos segundos a ultrapassou e olhando para trás disse realmente com um sorriso.

"Só me seguir!" E com isso ele guiou o caminho para fora da floresta... Desconhecido ao par, um par de olhos observava todos os movimentos deles...

"Então ela é a garota?" O mais estranho... a voz que comentou para si própria parecia ser de duas pessoas... no entanto saiam de uma mesma garganta.

Enormes asas negras se abriram, banhadas pela luz do luar, emolduravam a forma de uma mulher desenvolvida, de enormes cabelos negros... e olhos verdes escuros que reluziam com a marca de uma caçadora.

E realmente as garras que adornavam as mãos calosas da criatura deixavam bem a vista quem era a caçadora... e a direção em que os olhos verdes seguiam, deixava claro quem era a presa...


	36. A caçadora e a presa

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**A caçadora e a presa.**

Sakura andava atrás de Kyoshiro pela cada vez mais densa floresta. Não podia evitar os seus pelos de se arrepiarem com a crescente (e incomoda) sensação de estar sendo observada. Cada vez que seus pulmões absorviam o tão precioso oxigênio, cada vez que seus pés doloridos pisavam incertos no chão, cada vez que o seu companheiro se virava preocupado com ela ou cada vez que seus olhos sequer piscavam, ela podia sentir o olhar de algo a seguindo.

Estavam andando a madrugada inteira sem descanso. Poderia não parecer, mas a garota Miko de cabelos rosa possuía mais estamina do que se pensava. Por isso nem uma vez sequer a mesma garota reclamou por cansaço ou fatiga, o que intrigava o seu guardião sem fim, mas ao passo que o intrigava, também aliviava o deus em forma de gato...

Ela não era a única, absolutamente não, a sentir a presença os observando...

Não tardou muito para que o sol raiasse, e também para que Sakura aliviasse a pressão que erguia em seus ombros cada vez que migrava seus olhos para trás e era recebida por nada mais que a densa floresta, e a sensação maior de estar sendo observada. Respirou fundo e falou pela primeira vez com Kyoshiro desde que começaram a andar com ele guiando.

"Kyoshiro..." Começou um pouco incerta, mas quando ele se virou para ela prestando a atenção, continuou.

"Hum... Acho que tem alguem nos seguindo..." Ela disse por fim, sua voz rachando a cada palavra.

"Tem razão" Ele disse serio, seus olhos arroxeados queimando buracos imaginários na testa de Sakura.

"Já faz algum tempo também... Vamos andar mais rápido e com mais cautela. Pararemos na hora do almoço para você descansar... depois disso somente quando chegarmos a proxima vila" De toda forma, o modo serio como ele disse aquilo, coisa que não combinava nada com a personalidade normalmente positiva de Kyoshiro, fez a garota de cabelos rosa dar um pequeno risinho.

"Qual é a graça? Sua vida pode estar em perigo... não sabemos o que se esconde nessa floresta" Raiva...

Yup...

Ela mordiscara a isca errada.

"Demo... seja o que for tenho certeza que o Kyoshiro-sama pode dar um jeito ne?" Sakura disse, seu sorriso aumentando e seus olhos seguindo o exemplo. O seu guardião ainda possuía o rosto serio e agora irritado.

Ficaram algum tempo se encarando... até que Sakura não agüentou e caiu na risada apontando um dedo acriminado na cara de seu guardião que parecia irritado mas de alguma forma entretido.

"Ikuso... anta no baka" Ele murmurou com as sobrancelhas cerradas. Sakura deu mais uns risinhos o seguindo pelo resto do caminho falando besteiras...

Não muito atrás deles.

"Ne. Ne. Ne. Ne... essa garota me notou?" A voz disse para si mesma com admiração. O eco estranho que flutuava nesta mesma voz jamais falhando em estar presente. Olhos verdes escuros cintilavam em meio ao nascer do sol.

"Mas me pergunto sinceramente por que do Sasuke-san a querer tanto assim...?" A criatura levou um dedo incerto ao queixo enquanto refletia na pergunta que empragava sua mente... os acontecimentos de dias antes ainda frescos em sua memória recente.

_Flash Back. _

_A criatura de enormes asas negras e opacas estava sentada calmamente no mastro de um enorme navio... as nuvens dançavam passando e mudando a cada instante enquanto os enormes orbes verde escuro acompanhavam seu movimento. Se você olhasse na retina da criatura veria um brilho perolado dos anos que passara no escuro. _

_Ela podia enxergar no escuro tão bem quanto no claro._

_Não que estivesse orgulhosa do seu feito._

_Não._

_Mas certamente lhe dava alguma vantagem. Apesar de que, havia anos em que desistira de se alimentar de humanos, ainda preferia caçar suas presas para seu próprio divertimento. _

_Foi quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Inclinou a cabeça adornada por longos fios negros e verdes para olhar quem ousava a incomodar... mas no mesmo instante em que reconheceu o rosto de seu interlocutor, um sorriso adornou seus lábios rachados por causa do frio de passar o dia inteiro empoleirada no mastro daquele enorme navio._

_Mas ela não podia evitar... gostava do vento atravessando suas enormes asas, fazendo com que suas penas se desgrudassem e se esvoaçassem, deixando uma sensação de cócegas nos seus poros._

"_Oe... Rakusa!" A voz lhe chamou novamente visto que ela apesar de ter ouvido... caira de novo em profunda contemplação. Mas desta vez a criatura se virou completamente para a massa de cabelos dourados que lhe dirigia a palavra. _

"_Nandesuka omae" Ela respondeu com o sotaque interiorano que adquirira com os marujos do barco. De uma forma bastante peculiar, sua voz parecia carregar dois tons diferentes. Mas o garoto loiro não ligou para a ríspida recepção que ela lhe oferecera e dera seu próprio jeito de subir até o mastro onde ela estava._

"_Ne... Rakusa-san... eu tenho um favor a pedir" O garoto disse... seus olhos brilhando de antecipação... apenas pára ser recebido com as pedras que a criatura tinha para ele. _

"_Não" Ela disse cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz de uma forma bastante mesquinha. Mas o loiro não ligou, continuou sorrindo aquele sorriso seu que podia derreter o coração de qualquer um..._

_Mas não o dela!_

_Há... ainda estava por vir o dia em que ela iria cair por aquele sorriso. Ah se estava. Mas tinha algo mais por trás daquele sorriso... algo maldoso. _

"_Tem certeza...? É algo que você iria gostar muito!" O garoto disse. A malicia escondida em seu sorriso de forma singela agora tomava conta de seu rosto inteiro, e até de seu tom de voz. Ela não pode deixar de encara-lo de modo suspeito..._

_Mas._

_Se ele disse que ela iria gostar então teria que ser muito bom... Decidindo que ouvir o pentelho loiro era mais interessante do que ficar que nem um gavião empoleirada no alto do mastro, resolveu dar uma chance. Uma pequena chance sim. Mas não respondeu nada. Confiava que o garoto loiro a conhecia ao longo dos anos em que passaram juntos, o suficiente para responder sem que ela tenha dado uma palavra._

_Ops. Era o contrario, ele falaria mesmo ela dando o ombro gelado a ele. _

"_Sabe o que é? É que eu quero que você ache alguem para mim..." Hmmm? Uma caçada? Um pequeno sorriso malicioso, quase tanto quanto o do loiro crepitou sinistramente para o rosto dela, que até a gora estava impassível como pedra._

"_E quem seria?" Interesse... Yup._

_Sim ela estava interessada agora. Uma caçada era uma caçada, não importava a presa, não importava o caçador. _

_Mas naquele caso ela era a caçadora... e aquele garoto loiro iria lhe dar sua presa... Mas por mais que ela estivesse ansiosa pela caçada, não iria sem um preço, assim que soubesse sua presa constataria seu preço. E seria alto... AH se seria alto._

"_Presumo que você já ouviu falar da Sakura-chan...?"_

_Ela não sabia por que... mas o sorriso que tinha antes se alargou mais ainda..._

Flash Back off.


	37. O olhar do caçador

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**O olhar do caçador.**

Rakusa abriu suas enormes asas e em um salto, lançou-se em vôo sobre a floresta onde sua presa estava. Escondida pela densa copa das arvores, confiava que podia voar em segurança sem ser vista por baixo.

Seus ouvidos aguçados captavam cada som em baixo dela. Ela não perdia nada. Ainda mais se tratando de uma presa tão infame.

Ao longo dos anos em que passara no navio flutuante, viera a conhecer diversos fatos sobre a vida de seu pequeno protegido.

Sim, adorava Sasuke como uma mãe ama um filhote... Ela nunca tivera filhotes e gostava da experiência. Por isso se sentia estranhamente mal quando os olhos de seu pequeno protegido entristeciam e seu rosto endurecia quando de seus lábios saia a palavra que ela mais odiava...

'Sakura...'

Ela não odiava a dona do nome... não, longe dela odiar aquela garota astuta de cabelo rosa. Mas o sorriso quebrado de Sasuke a fazia sentir estranha por dentro, de um modo que nunca havia sentido... como se alguem tivesse amarrado seus órgãos internos com um fio de ferro e limalha e aos poucos puxava fazendo tudo doer enquanto apertava e espremia ainda mais seu interior.

Era um modo bizarro de descrever o que sentia, mas era exato... ela mesma já tentara torturar um humano assim e os berros de dor que ele lançava cortando o ar traduziam com exatidão o que ela gostaria de fazer... ou melhor, que Sasuke gostaria de fazer mas por alguma razao não podia.

Então ela mais do que alegremente... (e cobrando seu preço de Naruto é claro) aceitara a missão de caça que lhe fora dada. De inicio achou que seria fácil, fácil demais... mas agora que parava para observar melhor seus caminhos e escolhas, as opções decresciam em progressão geométrica.

Antes era só invador o templo Uchiha do Caos e raptar a garota enquanto ela dormia. Ouvira algo de Pein enquanto ele conversava com a odiosa mulher de cabelo azul onde ficava o templo...

Mas como sempre, ela não previra que o templo tivesse tantas defesas contra invasores. Para começar aquela maldita floresta.

Rakusa passara uma boa semana para se localizar naquele lugar, e isto VOANDO. Imagina a surpresa dela quando finalmente alcançara o lugar onde ficava a ponte e ao tentar atravessar voando o lago, deu de cara numa barreira invisível.

Quando parara para pensar era de algum modo cômico... agora teria que esperar até que Sakura saísse daquele lugar para poder agarra-la...

Por sua sorte, alguns dias depois o seu alvo sai... mas não sozinha como esperava uma vez que ouvira novamente de Pein a algum tempo atrás que a garota era uma sacerdotisa. Ela poderia sair do templo sozinha ne?

Mas não...

Tinha que dar errado.

Quando os olhos da caçadora batem em seu alvo, ela é recebida não com Sakura apenas, mas um outro ser.

Não era humano... Rakusa podia sentir claramente a aura dele empurrando a dela para longe, como um aviso silencioso de não se aproxime. Ele podia não ser humano... mas quem disse que Rakusa também era humana?

Então ela seguiria o garoto... como quando chegou perto o suficiente para reconhecer rostos, descobriu... e Sakura através da floresta. Segura de que eles sabiam por onde estavam indo, se limitou a segui-los esperando por uma chance de atacar Sakura enquanto o garoto não-humano estivesse distraído. Mas ele nunca estava!

Como um felino analisando sua presa. Ele também era um caçador! Mas ela tinha a vantagem... Ela podia vê-los enquanto ele não podia nem sequer agarrar o sentido de sua aura...

Continuou suas divagações batendo suas asas hora ou outra para ganhar estabilidade... mal sabendo ela que da terra, o não diferente alvo de suas indagações mantinha um cauteloso olho azul na figura flutuante dela.

Kyoshiro suspirou... haviam parado para o tão esperado almoço... Sakura comia lentamente, esticando as pernas que formigavam por causa do exercício. Ele não sentia muito a exaustão, mas tinha certeza que sua companheira humana sentia. Sabia por um fato o quão sensíveis e fracos os humanos eram, apesar de que Sakura era mais resistente que a maioria de sua espécie.

Algo com... o que ele anteriormente descobriu... tinha a ver com o anel que ela usava sem tirar no dedo médio.

Claro que ele não era nenhum estúpido, sentia em ondas o poder do deus do Caos emanando da pequena peça nos dedos de tão delicada dama, e se admirava pelo fato dela ser tão receptiva a tal poder quando muitos mortais ficariam loucos.

Enquanto refletia, seus olhos jamais saiam da copa das arvores... Sakura achando estranho resolveu comentar.

"Se continuar assim de boca aberta vai almoçar moscas" Ela comentou sorrindo... Kyoshiro nem percebera que mantinha a boca aberta, apenas bufou silenciosamente e continuou escaneando os céus.

"Ne... Ta procurando o que?" ...

Ele sabia que essa pergunta viria, entao sem desviar os olhos respondeu.

"Quem está nos seguindo..." Nem se incomodou em responder a seqüência de perguntas lançadas a si pela garota de cabelos rosa. Apenas suspirou e com um movimento corrido das mãos sinalizou com a voz cansada.

"Vamos indo... a vila está a menos de duas horas daqui" com isso Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e bateu as mãos animadamente.

"Uhuuu! Descanso!" Ela exclamou alegremente saindo correndo na frente de Kyoshiro... que suspirou novamente antes de segui-la lentamente... até cair sua ficha...

"SAKURA! Matte!" E gritar para ela espera-lo... consciente do olhar do caçador os sobrevoando.

Acima deles, a mesma caçadora tinha nos lábios um sorriso malicioso.

"Neneneeee... eles estão indo para aquela aldeia mesmo?!" Soltou uma gargalhada e ecoou pelos céus silenciosamente sendo absorvida pelas nuvens.

"Só pode ser destino mesmo..." E seus olhos continuariam a seguir entretidos as figuras de ambos, caça e o outro caçador.

Alheio até mesmo a ela, a caçadora, mais um olho a seguia. Desta vez imprevisto tanto para caça, quanto para presa.

"Hãann? Mestre venha ver isso." A voz de um rapaz que soava ser não mais velho que seus vinte anos soou admirada pelo corredor de uma mansão em estilo vitoriano.

As paredes pintadas de branco e bem cuidadas ecoavam a sua voz, que fora ouvida por um senhor barbado apoiado em uma bengala.

O senhor ergueu uma grossa sobrancelha antes de seguir o caminho que a voz do rapaz percorrera, até o ultimo andar da mansão, uma espécie de laboratório com diversas lentes, lupas e telescópios. Alem de instrumentos matemáticos e globos.

"Qual o problema?" O velho perguntou quando por fim chegou ao quarto onde o rapaz estava...

"Veja só isso! Tem uma águia gigante sobrevoando a floresta proibida! Será que veio de lá?!" O rapaz cuja voz demonstrava clara excitação saiu da luneta onde estava observando dando lugar ao velho.

"Hmmm interessante..." O velho sorriu... o rapaz percebeu isto e com um nariz contorcido de curiosidade perguntou.

"O que é?! Uma nova espécie?!" O velho saiu da luneta e colocou a mão no ombro do jovem...

"Não Shiro-kun... um pressagio" E o rapaz inclinou a cabeça mais confuso ainda para o velho que apenas sorria misteriosamente.

"Vá preparar um quarto de hospedes... receberemos alguns em pouco tempo..." O olho do rapaz se arregalou.

"É isto que significa o pressagio? Hospedes?!" Frustrado... Yup.

"Talvez..." O velho respondeu enigmaticamente, saindo do quarto e deixando o rapaz chamado de Shiro a observar a luneta... A ave estranha jamais saindo de foco.


	38. a chegada dos ladroes

Quando os deuses amam

**Quando os deuses amam**

**A chegada dos 'ladroes'.**

"Já chegamos lá?!" Sakura exclamou se arrastando cada vez mais pesadamente pelo caminho que seguiam pela floresta... Se antes estava cansada, agora estava definitivamente morta. Já podia até sentir a previa das cainbras que seus músculos produziriam.

"Nopzz" Kyoshiro respondeu tentando segurar o sorriso de deboche que insistia em querer surgir em seus lábios. No entanto, conforme se aproximavam da vila, mais e mais o cheiro dos humanos penetrava seu nariz... O que fez com que uma duvida surgisse em meio aos seus pensamentos.

"Ne... Sakura." Esperou pacientemente pela resposta de sua companheira e protegida, que saiu arfada e cansada alguns segundos depois.

"Que?" Yup, ela estava com raiva... mas o motivo, o deus menor não fazia a mínima idéia.

Cínico...

Dando de ombros fez a pergunta que o incomodava.

"Você..."

Pensando melhor, não estava com tanta pressa assim em satisfazer sua curiosidade... O que há de melhor do que implicar com a garota de cabelo rosa?

Nada!

"hum?" Ela bufou inalando ar com força.

"Eu estive pensando... e bem... já que você não encontra gente normal a um tempo... vai saber agir que nem gente ou vai ficar latindo pras pessoas?" Aquele sorriso de deboche conseguiu nascer vitorioso nos lábios dele...

"O que?... AAAHH! CLARO QUE EU VOU AGIR COMO GENTE!" Ela gritou aumentando o passo inconscientemente e pisando mais fundo.

"Mais uma pergunta." Ele ainda sorria. Sakura podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dele.

"O QUE?!"

"Você sabe onde começar a procurar pelo Itachi-san?" Sakura parou estática em seu lugar...

"Err... Não?" Kyoshiro sentiu a gota se formar em sua testa. Quer dizer que todo esse tempo e ela não fazia a menor idéia de onde o deus do Caos estava? Como ela pretedia encontra-lo?!

"Ah deixa pra lá... vamos logo, a vila fica logo atrás daquelas arvores..." Suspirou... não adiantava brigar com ela agora que já estavam tão longe do templo.

O deus menor com orelhas de gato se poz a pensar novamente enquanto seguia silenciosamente sua protegida pelo caminho que levava aquela vila.

Como fariam para encontrar Itachi? Teria que confiar em Sakura essa tarefa. Ou talvez a resposta se mostrasse sozinha para eles? Naahh seria querer demais.

No Tártaro.

"Huuh?" Uma voz grossa mas ao mesmo tempo leve exclamou surpresa. O som atingiu como um raio ao ouvido acostumado com o silencio de Itachi. A quanto tempo estava no Tártaro mesmos?

Meses?

E mesmo assim não escutara um só suspiro, a não ser os seus próprios... e ouvir outra voz agora...

Levantou a cabeça que mantinha apoiada nas mãos. Estava sentado em uma pedra em meio a um mar de rochas e poças de lava. Aquele lugar era parecido com um inferno. Para o norte, de onde fora trazido, um precipício sem fundo, de onde dava-se para ouvir o gemido de dor daqueles que tolamente caíram.

Na parte central, um deserto de fogo e gelo ocupado por demônios carnívoros. Eles regorjisavam a alma humana que consistia em uma espécie de manjar para aqueles demônios baixos.

A sul e a leste, um gigantesco lago acido. A todo segundo, gás subia em forma de bolhas a superfície e explodia liberando miasma por toda aquela região. Para aqueles que conseguiam superar o miasma, ainda havia pequenos caminhos de rochas vulcânicas que formavam um labirinto por cima do lago de acido. Acima de tudo, sobrevoando aquela região, Valquirias caídas expulsas de Valhala se alimentavam dos sentimentos ruins dos seres que ali paravam. Então faziam de tudo para faze-los sofrer.

A oeste, que era onde Itachi estava, um campo rochoso... aparentemente o mais ameno dos campos do tártaro, mas não era... Durante todo o dia choveria fogo e enxofre incandescente do enorme vulcão que ocupava a parte central. Itachi estava ali, pois afinal de contas ainda era... (havia conseguido o cargo antes de ir para o Tártaro) O deus do Fogo. Podia exercer sua influencia daquela área... apesar de que seus poderes estarem restritos aquela área de isolamento do Tártaro.

"Itachi-san! No tártaro?! A ultima vez que chequei voce estava no trono de seu pai?" A voz continuou. Os olhos vermelhos do deus do caos finalmente focaram a figura a sua frente.

"Feh... e a ultima vez que eu chequei, você ainda tinha cabelo?" Retorquiu com um sorriso malicioso. Ganhando em resposta um sorriso do seu próprio interlocutor.

"Ah. Audacioso como sempre. Mas me diga... como veio para aqui Itachi-san?" O homem, perguntou. Ele usava um robe preto repleto de buracos e queimaduras. Seu rosto era idoso e uma grossa barba negra saia de seu queixo até a região de sua cintura... Ele era careca. Estranhamente, em cada uma de suas orelhas, havia um alargador do diâmetro de um dedo, e seus olhos eram de uma cor cinza desbotada.

"Orochimaru" A reposta roloou para fora de sua boca com nojo. Mas o que poderia fazer? A maldita cobra o havia traído, roubado a maioria dos seus poderes e ainda por cima o enviado para o tártaro... Não sabia no que estava se metendo... não poderia controlar o Caos tendo o coração completamente negro.

O Caos era algo balanciado, Yng e Yang. Os dois, luz e sombra misturados criavam o caos. A ordem não poderia ser ordem sem o caos. A mesma coisa que o Caos não poderia existir se antes não ouvesse ordem. Mas no coração daquela maldita cobra, existia apenas o Caos, ele não saberia lidar com os poderes e as conseqüências para o mundo humano.

Itachi tinha que por um fim na insanidade daquele Deus fajuto, mas antes tinha que sair do Tártaro que sugava todos os remanescentes de seus poderes,

Observando a expressão do Deus do Caos, O homem careca do robe preto sorriu misteriosamente, fazendo com que as rugas que marcavam o seu rosto se tornassem mais evidentes.

"Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar... SE você me ajudar depois" Itachi olhou para o velho com curiosidade.

"Diga... Jashin-san" O velho sorriu.

"Achei que tinha se esquecido do meu nome... mas bem. O que eu quero em troca por minha ajuda, é simples na verdade." Seus olhos iam ficando cada vez mais nublados conforme explicava, e Itachi por educação não o atrapalhava.

"Meu tesouro foi roubado pelas valkirias do sudeste... Voce vê? Elas queriam a minha foice que é capaz de inferir ferimentos que jamais cicatrizam. Então algumas entraram em minha morada e roubaram-na de mim enquanto eu dormia. Sabe que se pudesse eu mesmo iria lá recuperar o meu tesouro, aproveitar e matar uma ou outra dúzia daquelas sangue-sugas nojentas talvez... mas sabe como é burocracia... não posso matar minhas próprias servas, seria ilógico. Puni-las irei com certeza."

"Pode me tirar daqui?" Finalmente Itachi perguntou analizando sua situação.

"Se eu trouxer sua foice de volta?" completou.

"Sim! Ela é a fonte do meu poder você vê... se eu soubesse que estava pelo meu reino mais cedo, já teria o ajudado logo."

Mentiroso. Itachi pensou sarcasticamente.

Mentiroso Sádico e maldito.

"Ah mais uma coisa!" O deus do Caos podia sentir o pior a caminho.

"Hn" Grunhiu impacientemente.

"Suas mãos não podem tocar minha foice... Se o fizer, será morto! Apenas as minhas mãos ou um ser abençoado por mim pode... e como eu não estou no humor de 'abençoar' um outro homem... voce está fora de cogitação!" Ah... Itachi podia até prever aonde isto estava indo.

"Não" Respondeu sem esperar que Jashin terminasse.

"Tsc... Vamos lá! O que tem a perder se me emprestar sua humana para esta simples tarefa?! Tenho certeza que ela faria de bom grado se for por você?"

"Não"

"Tsc... veremos..." Sussurrou sorrindo... malicioso.

De volta a Kyoshiro e Sakura.

Sakura saiu correndo do meio das arvores o mais rápido que seus pés e pernas cansados podiam leva-la. A primeira coisa que recebeu sua vista, foi uma enorme mansão totalmente pintada de branco. A mansão de três andares era cheia de detalhes e em cada janela ficava adornando uma pequena sacada. Dava-se para notar que estavam na parte de trás do edifício pois um galinheiro repleto de galinhas se encontrava a alguns passos dali.

"Oh!" Uma mulher exclamou... seguindo um barulho de um objeto de vidro se espatifando no chão.

"Nani?" Sakura exclamou também procurando a fonte do berro, e encontrou uma moça caída sob seus joelhos catando na grama os restos do que parecia ser um jarro de água.

"Gomen..." Sakura murmurou para a mulher a ajudando a recolher os cacos.

"Ah.. não foi nada! Apenas um pequeno susto... não é todo dia que uma jovem dama saiu de dentro da floresta proibida.." A moça mordeu a língua e segurou o resto de sua frase... _'com vida'_...

"Gomen..." Sakura repetiu... alguns segundos depois Kyoshiro saiu da floresta abanando sua camisa de uma poeira inexistente.

"Sakura..." Chamou-a... atraindo alem da atenção de sua protegida a atençao da moça também...

"O-o-o-o-o..." A moça começou a gaguejar apontando para a cabeça de Kyoshiro.

"KYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ela gritou antes de cair de costas no chão... espirais no lugar de seus olhos.

"O que foi Obaa-chan?" Um garoto vestido de camponês. Uma calça marrom com botas de cowboy até o joelho e uma camiseta de mangas curtas com um colarinho alto. E o cabelo do mais brilhante prateado saiu correndo de dentro da casa com um olhar preocupado.

Assim que seus olhos também de um prateado brilhante analizaram a cena diante de si. Ele gritou a única coisa lógica que lhe veio a cabeça.

"JII! Ladrões!"


	39. a lendaria excalibur

Quando os deuses amam

Vou tentar fazer um cap comprido... eu não consigo escrever muito pra esses capítulos T.T Em todo caso, no meu profile vou lançar uma Poll, pra decidir o futuro do personagem Shiro.. °o° Eu gostei dele, XD. Não é baseado em ninguém,é um char meu. ( sempre que eu escrever char, significa character – personagem) Eu queria mais interatividade entre a fic e os leitores, por isso vou deixar cês decidirem o que vai acontecer na votação... pra tudo que tem lá eu posso fazer possível HOHOHO!

Ah ah ah... agradeço as reviews até agora! E pessoal... eu não me esqueci de ninguém... apenas não é hora de colocar as peças no tabuleiro ainda u.u;

**Quando os deuses amam**

**A lendaria Escalibur.**

Longos cabelos negros com reflexos verdes eram carregados pelo vento conforme a sua formal dona corria em meio as folhagens cada vez menos densas do chão da floresta. Fora obrigada a descer visto que ao longe seus olhos já avistavam os contornos da vila, e não podia se dar ao luxo de ser avistada por aqueles humanos. Portanto se conformou em andar pela floresta sempre seguindo contra a direção do vento para evitar que seu cheiro fosse captado pelo outro caçador que estava com seu alvo.

Mas aparentemente ele estava tendo o mesmo cuidado, pois ela não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro deles... Então novamente se conformou em seguir o caminho que trançara até a aldeia enquanto ainda estava no céu.

Seus pés descalços deixavam para trás suaves pegadas. Enquanto suas asas estavam dobradas e de encontro a suas costas... mesmo assim algumas folhas e galhos baixos ainda achavam uma rota e se enlaçavam e prendiam em suas penas.

Soltando um grunhido frustrado, a caçadora Rakusa apertou o passo até praticamente estar voando no chão da floresta. Seus olhos verdes escuro encarando a frente de si, não se importando com os obstáculos terrenos... nada podia para-la.

Nada.

Somente o fato de que chegara as premissas da aldeia...

Humanos, muitos deles... Fêmeas, machos e filhotes para todo o lado. Era perturbador ver aquelas criaturas em um ambiente tão livre e caótico. Afinal, ela um dia se alimentara de carne humana, mesmo que decrépita, o gostou voltou enxurrado aos seus lábios ressecados devido a corrida.

Passou rapidamente a língua para umedecer os lábios, respirou fundo e encolheu o maximo que pode suas enormes asas. Arrumou com as mãos o quimono que usava...

Realmente, se quisesse, a caçadora podia parecer a mais refinadas das damas tirando as asas negras.

Passou a ponta dos dedos para arrumar o cabelo que escorria livremente sobre seus ombros e costas. Conseguira desamassar o quimono e apertou o laço. Dando um sorriso de apreciação por si mesma, caminhou fingindo mancar, para fora da floresta.

"Senhorita!" Um humano macho exclamou, enquanto ele e mais alguns humanos vinham correndo em direção a moça que acabara de sair aparentemente ferida de dentro da floresta.

Plano um: Completo.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar da aldeia.

"Então é isso..." Um rapaz aparentemente em seus vinte anos suspirou aliviado ouvindo a historia de Sakura.

"Hai... gomen nasai... por termos invadido a sua propriedade senhor" Sakura também suspirou coçando a parte de trás do seu pescoço com uma enorme mancha corada em sua bochecha.

"Hnnf" Kyoshiro resmungou passando a mão pelo ainda inchado calo em sua testa...

Flash Back.

"_JII! Ladrões!" O rapaz de cabelos e olhos prateados gritou... A seu ver, dois estranhos saídos da floresta estavam atacando a empregada da casa de seu avô. Uma garota... muito bonita por sinal e um cara estranho com orelhas de gato? Isso vez o rapaz esquecer momentaneamente o seu pequeno escândalo e erguer uma sobrancelha... Mas rapidamente sua mente voltou aos 'ladrões' _

"_Não é o que parece..." A garota bonita tentou explicar, mas não pensando duas vezes, e não querendo ferir a garota, Shiro em um só pulo apanhou uma vassoura que descansava na parede da casa próximo a porta e acertou com tudo que tinha a cabeça do cara com orelha de gato._

"_ACK!" O cara gritou caindo de joelho do chão e segurando sua testa com uma mão enquanto a outra mantinha um aperto na posta da vassoura que o acertara._

"_O que pensa que está fazendo?" Yup... ele estava irritado. _

"_Kyoshiro! Tudo bem?" A garota bonita exclamou preocupada... ela queria ir de encontro ao seu companheiro e ampara-lo, mas mantinha uma das mãos segurando a cabeça da mulher. Mas quando o gato pulou de volta para seu pé e encarou com tudo que tinha para a garota ajoelhada e gritou..._

"_Pareço estar bem para você?! Isso vai deixar uma marca!" E a garota começou a rir da cara dele o maximo quanto seus pulmões permitiam e a mulher voltou a si e começou a gritar..._

"_O-O-O-O-ORELHAS DE GATO! KAWAII!" Saindo do chão onde estava deitada e se lançando em cima do... qual o nome dele mesmo? Ah sim, a garota bonita o chamou de Kyoshiro. Foi que o rapaz de cabelo branco se deu conta de que eles não eram assaltantes..._

"_Ah Sumimasen!" Shiro gritou e se curvou em um pedido de desculpa para Kyoshiro que lutava para manter a mulher que segundos antes estava caída no chão de tentar agarrar e beliscar suas orelhas. _

"_Achei que eram Ladrões..." Murmurou corando de vergonha. A garota bonita ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e parecia entretida com o sofrimento do seu companheiro, mas mesmo assim se virou pra mim e afanou o ar num gesto de 'deixa pra lá'._

"_Vamos esquecer isso..." Ela claramente estava tentando conter o riso agora... pois suas bochechas se tornavam cada vez mais vermelhas e parecia que o rosto dela ia espocar em risos... quando o rapaz se virou para a empregada da casa e Kyoshiro... sua expressão se tornou tão ou mais cômica que a da garota..._

_Sentada em cima de Kyoshiro, que estava com a cara no chão, estava a mulher que o puxava pelas orelhas gritando._

"_KAWAII!" _

_Eventualmente, o rapaz de cabelos prateados iria cair na risada assim como a garota bonita e iria mandar a empregada ir buscar um pouco de chá enquanto ele ofereceria para os estranhos entrarem em sua casa._

Fim do Flash Back.

"Ehehe... eu realmente achei que fossem ladrões." Suas bochechas voltaram a se tingir de vermelho.

"Nah, foi nossa culpa." Sakura retorquiu com um sorriso assegurador.

"Não, minha!" Ele falou sorrindo de volta para Sakura.

"Minha" Sorriso. Sorriso. Olhos cerrando.

"Minha" Mais sorriso. Outro sorriso. Olhos cerrando mais ainda.

"Nem pensar, foi minha" ...

"Não, minha" ...

"ACK CHEGA!" Kyoshiro finalmente explodiu... sua cabeça latejava por causa do golpe e os dois discutindo DE QUEM era a culpa não estava ajudando nenhum pouco.

"Não importa de quem foi a culpa! Só calem a boca!" Bufou furiosamente sentado na cadeira que lhe fora oferecida. Afundou ainda mais no material confortável.

"Gomen Kyoshiro..." Sakura suspirou e olhou novamente para o rapaz.

"Acho que não nos apresentamos... Meu nome é Sakura e ele é Kyoshiro." Ela apresentou apontando o dedão na direção de Kyoshiro... Uma nuvenzinha negra flutuando acima dele...

"Ah... Meu nome é Kohikaru Shiro (pequena luz clara...? o.õ) Eu moro aqui com meu avô... ele deve estar dormindo se ainda não veio ver o que está acontecendo..." A este ponto Shiro estava coçando a parte de traz da cabeça com uma gota imensa da testa.

"Aqui está o chá Shiro-sama" A empregada voltou saída da cozinha e colocou delicadamente uma bandeja prateada com três delicadas xícaras sob ela.

"Obrigado Obaa-chan!" Shiro sorriu para a mulher que se curvou e se virou para sair... mas antes disso fez questão de lançar um olhar possessivo sobre as orelhas adornando inocentemente a cabeça de Kyoshiro... que fulminando consigo mesmo, nem notou...

"Agora... o que estavam fazendo na floresta proibida?" Shiro perguntou finalmente tomando um gole de seu chá.

"Er... Estávamos apenas atravessando a floresta..." Sakura respondeu um pouco incerta se deveria ou não confiar naquele estranho... mas ele tinha um sorriso tão contagiante! E o rosto dele era tão amigável! E os olhos dele cintilavam tanto!...

Sakura nem notou que estava encarando quando uma mão atravessou seu campo de visão, para cima e para baixo.

"Oi Sakura-san? Tudo bem?" Shiro perguntou preocupado ainda sacudindo a mão na frente de Sakura.

"Ah. Hai hai..." Sakura corou e desviou os olhos com um pouco de vergonha. Bem, ela tinha uma razão para estar encarando. Tirando alguns sacerdotes e Kyoshiro, ela não convivera exatamente com homens, e estava um pouco curiosa sobre aquele 'homem' em particular. Ele parecia tranqüilo, mas hora ou outra o prateado de seus olhos escureciam e ele parecia distante.

"Não deixe a jovem tão constrangida Shiro-kun" A voz de um velho fez todos desviarem os olhos imediatamente para fonte. Um senhor apoiado em uma bengala, usava um manto marrom por cima das roupas folgadas no mesmo estilo que a de Shiro. Possuía uma barba branca se suas costas levemente encurvadas eram suportadas por uma bengala de madeira ricamente esculpida.

"Mestre!" Shiro exclamou saltando de seu lugar no sofá e recebendo o velho.

"Bah. Que falta de educação... Me apresente a dama e sua escolta Shiro!" O velho disse calmamente dando uma bengalada...? leve na cabeça do rapaz... que corou e sinalizou para Sakura.

"E-Esta aqui é Sakura-san... Sakura-san, este é o meu avô e mestre." Sakura levantou-se e se curvou.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" O velho sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, se virando para Kyoshiro que ainda cultivava a nuvenzinha cada vez mais escura e suspeita sobre sua cabeça.

"E este jovem deve ser a escolta... Meus olhos velhos ainda se admiram toda vez que pousam sobre um Deus." O velho sorriu e se sentou em uma das poltronas vagas na sala de estar.

"Hmmf" Kyoshiro bufou de novo desviando seus olhos para o velho. Shiro tinha os seus arregalados.

"E-E-Ele é um Deus?! Eu bati em um Deus?!" Sakura tentou esconder os risos mas mesmo assim alguns conseguiam escapar... O velho tinha algo que lembrava admiração em seus olhos.

"Sim sim... E eu tenho algo que pertence a vocês" Cada vez mais os olhos de Shiro se arregalavam mais.

"Então o pressagio que eu vi e que você disse que eram visitantes... estava se referindo a eles?!" O velho sorriu enigmaticamente.

"Já faz alguns meses que eu os estou esperando... se bem que a Onna é muito mais bonita do que eu previra." Sakura corou enquanto Kyoshiro se mostrava cada vez mais curioso.

"E o que tem pra gente?" O sorriso do velho se alargou.

"Escalibur, a espada de luz"


	40. O rei e o mago

Heh XD quase ninguém votou

Heh XD quase ninguém votou... isso me deixou um teco perturbada... mas como eu to com vontade de escrever eu vou em consideração àqueles que votaram u.u; Considerem esse cap um presente do meu presente Emo eu (realmente to me sentindo emo hoje ç.ç) Chega de Blah Blah inútil u.u e Here it comes baby ;D

Resultados:

1

O velho sabe onde o que houve com o Itachi.

4 » 21

2

O Shiro na verdade é um semi-deus.

4 » 21

3

O Shiro se apaixona pela Sakura.

3 » 15

4

O Shiro ajuda Sakura na jornada.

2 » 10

**Quando os deuses amam**

**O rei e o mago.**

Humanos tolos e irritantes! São todos iguais... Aquela mesma mulher, você lembra? A que saiu mancando da floresta, a que era incrivelmente linda e que por alguma razão não abria a boca para falar?

Ainda não lembrou?

Pois bem... aquela mulher, aquela mesmo, estava neste instante resmungando silenciosamente, jurando mortes inimagináveis para cada um dos 'humanos sujos' como ela mesma fez questão de remarcar.

Rakusa estava sentada em uma cama confortável.

Os lençóis eram irritantemente brancos e cheirosos... Impecável demais, tão impecável que a estava deixando louca.

"Hime-sama! já despertou?!" Uma empregada vestida irritantemente toda engomada entrou no quarto onde a nossa sulfurosa temperamental metade Valkiria metade Harpia descansava...

Não tão pacificamente, mas era um descanso.

A criatura hibrida forçou um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Mas em sua cabeça não parava de imaginar uma versão Chibi da moça sendo partida em pedaços...

Afinal se ela estava sentada em sua cama, com os olhos abertos e piscando, e não deitada em sua cama com os olhos fechados e imóveis deveria ser um bom sinalizador de que ela estava dormindo.

Mais uma vez questionou o 'Oh tao impressionante' cérebro humano.

Mas a mulher que irrompera em seu quarto não pareceu se importar com a sombra que cruzara os olhos de Rakusa no momento em que o sorriso presenteava seu rosto com sua presença.

"Vou mandar avisar o mestre agora mesmo!" Rakusa apenas assentiu com a cabeça novamente... ainda se chutando, mentalmente é lógico, por ter se metido nesta furada. Afinal, seu plano era procurar e trazer Sakura ou sei lá o que para Naruto, não deveria ser tão difícil...

Mas a forma com que seus punhos cerraram e seus olhos começaram a brilhar perigosamente contavam outra estória. DEVERIA SER FACIL! Deveria ser simples segui-la pela floresta, sim! Deveria ser simples apenas entrar na cidade sem causar nenhum furor, Sim! Deveria ser fácil invadir a casa de seja deus quem for que tivesse abrigado a garota humana, SIM! Então, deveria ser fácil leva-la no final para Naruto, não é?

Nops.

Pois no momento em que seus pés encontraram chão no asfalto da cidade, fora acudida por ninguém menos que o filho do prefeito! Ack... E o humano ainda tinha que desenvolver por ela uma atração. Ack em dobro... Por ela e pelo inútil do humano que havia se apaixonado pela ignitea caçadora.

Também, ela não podia culpar o pobre coitado do humano por todos os erros dela, não, afinal ela aceitara o convite dele de bom gosto! Há. Ela estava cansada, e o mero pensamento de uma banheira quente e uma cama confortável se tornara algo que a caçadora almejava...

Se está se perguntando sobre as asas dela? O tolo do humano ainda teve a ousadia de apelidar a ela, 'Princesa dos céus' ou como carinhosamente a chamava, Anjo. Há também para aquele apelido deteriorante.

Uma caçadora mortal, sendo reduzida a um anjo? Não haveria vergonha maior.

Quase, repito, ela quase podia ver e ouvir a risada e o rosto sorridente do amigo loiro de Sasuke, mangando dela, rindo da cara dela, por ter sido tão...

Tão...

ACK!

"Ore no Tenshi! (_meu anjo!_)" Uma voz que era indubitavelmente de um humano macho exclamou em um tom alto... Alto demais para um macho normal reproduzir o som. Mas bem, os humanos eram confusos...

Rakusa se limitou àqueles meio sorrisos e uma leve inclinação de cabeça... Algo que os humanos consideravam sexy? Uma coisa que aprendera ao longo dos anos com Konan. Apesar de que não sabia o que significava ser sexy, aparentemente ela o era...

Sexy? Hmmm

"Como foi o seu doce sonho encantado por estrelas e luas sorridentes que lhe acariciavam o corpo com toques suaves que lhe deixavam toda arrepiada e..." Ele realmente não pode terminar de falar, pois Rakusa acidentalmente, enfiara um punho na cara dele...

Até mesmo ela tinha princípios!

Estranhamente, depois do soco, o homem não acordou. Rakusa um pouco preocupada... ta bom!

Minusculamente preocupada.

Se curvou sobre o corpo do homem para ver se ele estava bem... Uma gota rolou pela testa dela ao constatar que pro trás dos lábios inchados e o nariz sangrando, ele tinha um sorrisinho bobo e dava risadinhas hora ou outra.

No que diabos aquele parasita estava pensando?!

Sem pensar duas vezes, delicadamente pisou na barriga dele, e fez seu caminho para fora do quarto, eventualmente da casa... e se pos a procurar pela vila algum sinal rosa.

Adianta dizer que ela atraia atenção? Não? Hmmm

Enquanto isso, longe, longe, beeem longe dali.

"Tsc... onde ela está! Já deveria ter voltado..." Um loiro passava de um lado a outro dentro de sua cabine nervosamente...

Já faziam semanas desde que pedira/induzira Rakusa a ir procurar Sakura para ver se alegrava um pouco Sasuke.

Falando no diabo.

"Ta falando do que Dobe?" Naruto parou no meio de uma passada e se virou para o moreno com um sorriso tão nervoso que seu rosto ameaçava se partir.

"Ehehehee... de nada! De nada! Não deveria entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater..." Sasuke apenas levantou o canto dos lábios em uma imitação sádica do que seria um sorriso de deboche.

"Sou desu ka? Doushite? (_Ah é? Por que?_)" Naruto apenas cerrou os olhos e perdeu toda a sua previa nervosa compostura. Apenas apontou um dedo acusador na cara de Sasuke.

"Por acaso queria testemunhar minha bela e linda pessoa pelad... AAAARCGH!" O loiro não pode terminar sua sentença pois Sasuke havia dado uma joelhada bem na boca do estomago dele. Assim evitando que seus preciosos e queridos ouvidos ficassem traumatizados pelo resto dos tempos ao testemunhar as palavras de Naruto e pelado numa mesma sentença.

"Teemee!" Naruto gemeu se levantando do chão, aonde tinha caído após o golpe que provavelmente rompera seu baço ou algo parecido.

"Não fale besteiras Dobe" Sasuke deu de ombros e se virou para sair da cabine de Naruto, esquecendo o que fora fazer ali em primeiro lugar...

O que era mesmo?

Ah deixa pra lá... seja o que for, aquele Dobe não era merecedor de saber. Deu um sorriso cumprimentando a si mesmo e saiu da cabine assoviando... mentalmente. Seus olhos no perfeito formato de "U".

"Jyotto! (_espera_)" Droga... seu momento de escapada estava indo por água abaixo...

"Nandesuka (_o que foi?_)" Sasuke retorquiu friamente.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" O loiro de alguma forma sabia que iria se arrepender ao perguntar, mas deixa pra lá.

"Esqueci" Foi a resposta simples e curta de Sasuke enquanto ele dava novamente as costas para o loiro e saia da cabine.

De volta para a aldeia.

"A escalibur?" Kyoshiro perguntou, suspeita e descrença pingando de suas palavras.

"Aa... A própria!" O velho bateu as mãos uma vez, neste mesmo momento, a mesma empregada que havia declarado propriedade nas orelhas de Kyoshiro surgiu na sala de estar onde eles estavam carregando uma bainha.

A bainha em si era simples, o que mais chamava atenção era o TAMANHO da coisa. A pobre moça estava levando a bainha agarrada no próprio peito com medo de deixar cair. Todos na sala sentiram uma gota rolar pela testa.

"Aqui está!" A empregada exclamou derrubando sem cuidados a bainha no colo do velho, que pareceu não ser afetado pelo incrível peso da coisa...

E, o único indicador de que a bainha era pesada, era o fato de que o sofá afundou alguns bons centímetros abaixo de onde o velho estava sentado.

"Ah... boa e velha escalibur!" O velho sorriu alegremente olhando para a bainha. Shiro ainda tinha os olhos arregalados e apontava para a espada.

"Ojii-chan... esta espada... é..." Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, o velho apenas encarou o jovem de cabelos prateados que entendeu a deixa e calou a boca. Sakura lançou um olhar questionador sobre Kyoshiro que a esta altura possuía os olhos mais cerrados que pareciam ser apenas traços.

"Está espada é o que?" Finalmente não segurando, Kyoshiro perguntou ainda olhando perigosamente do velho para o jovem.

"Kyoshiro..." Sakura tentou acalma-lo, mas o seu protetor não a ouvia.

"Está espada está para ser passada para as nossas mãos, não é? Então nos diga tudo que sabe sobre ela" O deus-gato exigiu, sua aura emanando ondas ameaçadoras.

"Está bem... Acho que Shiro-kun pode lhes contar a historia." O velho suspirou, mencionou para Shiro falar... O que foi difícil no começo, pois o garoto só gaguejava... Mas depois do tempo, se acalmou e recomeçou a contar.

"É uma lenda antiga, que vem sendo passada de gerações para gerações em nossa família. Apesar de que eu nunca obtive o conhecimento, de que a espada estava em nossas mãos, pelo menos até hoje." O velho sorria para o jovem, como que pedindo desculpa silenciosamente, ignorando, Shiro continuou.

"A lenda conta a historia de um rei, um rei que no começo não era reconhecido como um rei, mas esse rei era bondoso, e por causa disso, um mago surgiu na frente dele um dia..."

'_Voce pode ser rei' o Mago disse. Possuía uma incrivelmente cumprida barba branca, e seus olhos escondidos por trás de pequenos óculos redondos cintilavam maliciosamente._

'_não posso ser rei' o Rei dizia 'não me querem como rei, pois não me vêem como rei' _

'_ah, mas isso pode mudar meu caro, o que tens que fazer para provar ser o verdadeiro rei é apenas retirar uma simples espada de uma simples pedra' O mago sorriu enigmaticamente para o rei que piscava confuso por um momento apenas, antes de retribuir o sorriso._

_Mas falar era fácil. Pois assim que as mãos do rei tocaram na dita espada que poderia faze-lo ser o verdadeiro rei, foi recusado._

'_Nem mesmo a espada me quer como rei' O Rei falou soltando um suspiro triste. Até o mago sorrir como um pai sorriria para seu filho e perguntar._

'_Meu caro, você se vê como um rei?'_

'_Não, eu não me vejo como um rei...'_

'_Entao como espera a espada lhe veja como um rei, ou melhor ainda, como espera que os outros lhe vejam como um rei, se você mesmo não se vê como tal?' Foi a resposta do Mago. O Rei sacudiu a cabeça e pensou por um momento. Sem respostas, caminhou lentamente para longe da espada e sorriu para o mago. _

'_Então, vou puxar a espada não como rei, nem como eu mesmo, mas como um novo homem que se vê como rei.' O mago continuou sorrindo, e gesticulando com as mãos, convidou o Rei a tentar._

_O Rei caminhou solenemente até onde estava a espada e tentou puxa-la, desta vez conseguindo..._

'_Hoje, eu posso finalmente dizer que eu sou o Rei' O Rei disse orgulhosamente 'Obrigado por me mostrar o caminho, Mago' O Mago apenas continuou a sorrir e quando o Rei saiu brandindo a espada que o simbolizava como Rei, o Mago murmurou as palavras para o vento._

'_Não por causa da espada que se tornastes rei, mas por causa de seu destino... enquanto não aceitasse quem vós era, não poderia aceitar o destino que viria consigo... quando finalmente aceitastes o destino de ser rei e o fato de que és um rei, foi que verdadeiramente a espada passou a ser sua...' O Mago pausou e deu um ultimo relance para onde a espada havia estado. 'Apenas cuide bem da espada feita para acabar com a escuridão, e a use para defender este seu reino...use Escalibur sabiamente...' Com sua ultima palavra, o Mago sumiu, engolido pela terra._

"E foi assim que a espada veio parar em nossas mãos." Shiro terminou o discurso... apenas para notar que era o centro das atenções e sua cor mudar para um vermelho escuro.

"Ah claro que isto aconteceu a centenas de anos atrás! E foi em um outro país também... mas vê? O Rei usou sabiamente a espada como havia dito o Mago, o problema morava nos descendentes do rei, que achavam que tinham direito sobre a espada e a clamavam sua. Esse foi claro o fim do reino." O velho concluiu dando mais um de seus sorrisos.

Sakura mantinha sua atenção num ponto qualquer da parede, em sua mente, as cenas descritas por Shiro ainda dançavam e se reproduziam. Até que as imagens foram destruídas pela voz de Kyoshiro, que ainda com certa suspeita perguntou.

"E por que diz que a espada é nossa?" O rosto do velho escureceu e perdeu aquele sorriso de segundos antes.

"Por que a espada recebe o nome de espada de luz? A escalibur escolhe o seu portador, não cabe a mim, ou a qualquer outro, é uma espada feita para o uso humano, portanto nenhum deus pode escolher a quem pertence também, é uma espada feita para proteger contra a escuridão... pode adivinhar se quiser o por que exato de eu TER que da-la a vocês" Sakura sentiu uma onda de arrepios e se perguntou com mais alguns arrepios o por que do velho ter dado tanta ênfase na palavra TER.

A sala mergulhou em um silencio perturbador.

"Então a nossa espada escolheu estas pessoas?" Shiro perguntou depois de um tempo. Quebrando o silencio, coisa pela qual Sakura não sabia se sentia feliz ou mais nervosa ainda.

"Basicamente" O velho respondeu, recuperando o sorriso subitamente e olhando para Shiro.

"Por que não vai buscar alguns doces?" Shiro piscou algumas vezes... estava o seu mestre e avô o dispensando? Se quisesse falar alguma coisa em particular com os convidados, poderia faze-lo pedindo com educação para que o jovem saísse...

Tinha alguma coisa estranha no ar. Mesmo assim, Shiro se curvou e saiu da sala... Mas não foi para a cozinha buscar doces, ficou escondido em um canto ouvindo a conversa...

"Kaham... simplificando, vou dizer o que eu acho..." Kyoshiro cerrou os olhos para o velho. Cada segundo que se passava se tornava mais e mais suspeito. "Vocês não podem ir" Ele finalmente disse.

"Ir para onde?" Sakura perguntou antes de Kyoshiro.

"Para onde querem ir..." O velho disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"E para onde você suponha que queiramos ir?" Kyoshiro baixou o tom de voz e estava quase murmurando, se não fosse pelo forte tom de ameaça por trás de cada palavra.

"Resgatar o Deus do Caos suponho..." O velho voltou a sorrir daquela maneira misteriosa. "Eu posso ajudar... mas tenho algo a pedir" Kyoshiro mantinha os olhos cerrados enquanto o sorriso que aos poucos tomava o rosto de Sakura se tornava maior e maior...

"Claro!" Sakura exclamou batendo palmas. Olhando com os olhos brilhantes o velho que apenas sorria.

"Levem Shiro com vocês... ele é o único que consegue usar a espada" Estranhamente e sublinhou com mais ênfase a palavra 'consegue'...

"E por que seria isso?" Kyoshiro perguntou desconfiado. Não podiam culpa-lo por ser desconfiado o tempo todo! Era o trabalho dele assegurar que nada de mal acontecesse com sua protegida...

"Ah vários motivos! Sendo dois deles os mais óbvios! Tanto você quanto a bela jovem não podem usar a espada."

"Continue" Kyoshiro resmungou cerrando ainda mais os olhos.

"Você é um deus, quando a espada é feita para uso humano, e a bela garota..." Não terminou de falar, tanto Kyoshiro quanto Sakura sabiam que a garota de cabelos rosa não saberia manusear uma espada tão grande.

"Está fora de questao" Veio a voz de Shiro... ele saia do seu esconderijo com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

To be continue! \Ô/


	41. A verdade atrás da luz

1

O velho sabe onde o que houve com o Itachi.

4 » 21%

2

O Shiro na verdade é um semi-deus.

4 » 21%

3

O Shiro se apaixona pela Sakura.

3 » 15%

4

O Shiro ajuda Sakura na jornada.

2 » 10%

**Quando os deuses amam**

**A verdade atrás da luz.**

"_It´s out of question" _

Kyoshiro observou o humano de cabelos prateados como se fosse uma serpente prestes a dar o golpe final. Shiro apenas mantinha o olhar impassível mirado exatamente na garota de cabelo rosa que tentava de tudo quanto é jeito não se arrepiar.

"Então você ouviu tudo não é meu amado Shiro-kun?" O velho perguntou animado, mas via-se que um pequeno tom de ameaça flutuando em suas palavras.

Shiro apenas desviou o olhar de Sakura e concentrou o seus olhos na figura do avô, que devolvia a encarada com o sorriso.

"Qual é a sua resposta?" O velho perguntou novamente com o tom de ameaça escondido em suas palavras... Shiro parecia ignorar isso, pois apenas deu de ombros. Aceitando.

"Se eu tiver escolha, não quero ir... mas claramente precisam de mim" Kyoshiro fulminou silenciosamente. Se você estivesse perto dele naquele instante, ouviria um quase inaudível rosnado que se formou no fundo da garganta dele.

Egocêntrico metido a besta... vai ver o 'claramente precisam de mim'... O deus pensou imaginando centenas de métodos diferentes de se fazer um humano tolo sofrer.

"Ah!" Sakura exclamou subitamente, se levantando e correndo até Shiro. "Arigatou Shiro-san!" Ela agarrou as mãos do garoto com força e segurou-as na frente de si, ficando bem na frente do garoto de cabelos prateados que conseguia apenas manejar uma expressão semi-aturdida e semi-corada.

"Iie..." Shiro murmurou incerto, desconfortável com o contato da garota... O velho percebeu e se levantou, andou até os dois e colocou uma mão no ombro de Sakura, enviando no processo um aviso silencioso ao seu neto.

'Este é um campo proibido'

Esperava que seu neto tenha captado a mensagem, mas de toda forma, Sakura soltou Shiro e se virou para o velho.

"Nê... Agora que está tudo decidido... _Itachi-sama wa doko de imasuka_ (forma polida de pergunta onde Itachi-sama se encontra)"

O velho suspirou e abriu os lábios para responder...

Quando uma enorme explosão chamou a atenção de todos para a parede oeste da sala, onde uma nuvem de fumaça cobria tudo e barulho de detritos e areia acentuando preenchia a atmosfera.

"Quem está ai?" Shiro e Kyoshiro imediatamente se colocaram na frente de Sakura e assumiam pose defensiva enquanto o velho se colocara um passo a frente deles e questionava o vulto que saia do meio da fumaça.

"Huh! Não imaginei ter que recorrer a um confronto direto..." O velho ergueu uma sobrancelha... aparentemente só havia uma pessoa saindo da fumaça, mas a voz que eles estavam ouvindo indicava duas pessoas. "Mas pretendo evitar sujar minhas belas roupas com seu sangue, então façam o que eu mando e me entreguem a Miko."

"Vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez, quem está ai?" O velho avô e Mestre de Shiro perguntou novamente erguendo a voz. A figura agora estava muito mais visível, e o vulto mais claro...

Mas o que?!

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram, mesmo que só um pouco no caso do velho... pois aos poucos a figura alada de uma mulher saia do meio da fumaça. E o mais estranho era o sorriso e o brilho de contentamento no rosto dela.

Rakusa olhou a cena com um certo prazer... quantos humanos para ela ter que lidar?

Ah... tirando a Miko, tinham um velho e...

Seus olhos perderam o foco momentaneamente. Tirando as auras da Miko e a do velho, a dos outros dois não pareciam humanos... mas uma das auras ela já conhecia, factualmente, estava bem familiada com ela.

Olhos verdes escuros dartaram cerrados para o Deus-gato que também a encarava.

Este era o encontro entre dois caçadores. Finalmente poderia dar o troco por te-la impedido de realizar seus planos mais cedo. Se não tivesse espremida na parede por falta de tempo ou recursos certamente passaria mais algumas semanas seguindo a dupla até que surgisse sua chance de atacar...

Mas não! Pensou secamente na figura loira chamada Naruto e o ar de desespero que ele tinha ou a cena que não deveria estar armando pela demora dela.

Por falar nisso, que desculpa será que ele deu para os outros pelo fato dela estar sumida?

Outro motivo para se apressar era que não conseguia pensar em Sasuke sem sua presença ali. Ela o amava como uma mãe ama a seu filhote, esse fora o motivo mor pelo qual havia aceitado esse pedido de Naruto. Se fosse por qualquer outro...

Bem, se fosse por qualquer outro ela certamente estaria rindo da cara de infeliz do... bem... infeliz em questão.

Sua mente fora trazida de volta a realidade por uma fisgada desconfortável. Como uma queimação mas dentro de sua própria cabeça. Imediatamente reconheceu a aura que estava naquela sala...

Aquela espada emanava uma aura divina, que provavelmente poderia purifica-la facilmente se nas mãos de um hábil espadachim.

Tentou o maximo não transparecer seus medos, tinha uma missão a cumprir, e se os seus inimigos e caça perceberem a sua apreensão, certamente isso se provaria um problema.

Um problema ainda maior.

"Keh, apenas uma caçadora que quer sua presa" Suas duas vozes em sincronia com seu desejo mais intimo de agradar a Sasuke criavam um efeito bizarro e ao mesmo tempo medonho. Efeito do qual muitas vezes os seus adversários sofriam e isso era uma vantagem.

"Não deixarei que coloque um dedo seu na Sakura-san" Surpreendentemente quem falou isso não foi Kyoshiro, que se mantinha ocupado demais entre encarar com ódio o rapaz que dissera aquilo e a mulher alada e estranha que ameaçava a sua protegida.

"Shiro-kun..." Sakura murmurou... no entanto sua mente estava a mil tentando encontrar um motivo pelo qual aquela estranha criatura queria leva-la. Por sorte, o velho a abateu nessa questão.

"E por que quer levar a Sakura-san?" O rosto da criatura, mesmo que por alguns milésimos de segundos suavisou-se... mas não se dignou a responder a pergunta do velho, apenas repetiu sua demanda com o cuidado de acrescentar mais raiva a sua voz binária.

"Me entreguem a garota." Um brilho sinistro cruzou os olhos da mulher.

"Não?" Kyoshiro respondeu com sarcasmo, estava bastante clara a posição deles quanto aquele fato, e permaneceriam fiel a ela o maximo de tempo possível.

"Ah... isso não me deixa outra saída então." A mulher expandiu suas asas e sua aura praticamente triplicou ocupando toda a sala agora com um buraco bastante visível na parede com uma luz esverdeada.

Naquele instante, foi como se uma força incrivelmente forte tivesse atingido Sakura diretamente no peito, fazendo com que a garota perdesse o ar momentaneamente. Era uma sensação familiar para ela... já havia sentido uma força assim antes havia muito tempo, mas não era tão forte e tão agressiva quanto agora.

Itachi-sama. Sakura imaginou o seu Deus... aquela sensação era quase a mesma que tinha do anel até alguns meses atrás. A aura... era o que Tsunade-sama comentou uma vez. A pressão da aura de um ser divino e espiritual.

E naquele momento a aura daquela mulher estava totalmente focada em lhe causar dor.

Notou com o canto de seus olhos verdes esmeralda que nem Kyoshiro ou Shiro estavam aparentemente sendo afetados por aquela aura. Mas quando virou-se para o velho, notou que ele estava ligeiramente mais inclinado que o normal e possuía no rosto uma pequena expressão de dor.

Kyoshiro observava a sua inimiga enquanto mantinha hora ou outra contato visual com Sakura... e naquele instante sentiu sua raiva perante a criatura praticamente ir para uma altura ainda não calculável.

Ela estava tentando intimida-los?

Ele não permitiria que durante isso a mulher alada ferisse sua protegida de modo algum. Seus olhos faiscaram enquanto ele focava sua energia para as mãos. Quando ficou satisfeito, saltou em cima da mulher alada com a intenção de cravar sua mão direita no peito dela, para apertar-lhe o coração e lhe dar a agonia merecida.

A mulher percebendo o movimento, rapidamente defendeu-se com um braço enquanto usava o outro para contra-atacar. Deu um soco mirado na barriga de Kyoshiro que o pegando de surpresa, atingi-o em cheio, enviando o Deus-gato voando para o chão.

"Shiro..." O velho gemeu chamando pelo seu neto. Shiro realizou estava sendo chamado e foi falar com o avô.

"_Nandesuka Ojii-chan_" O velho apontou com o dedão na direção da espada que descansava inocentemente em um canto. Uma luz fraca a envolvia.

"_Ore_? (eu?)" O velho deu um sorriso fraco.

"Quem mais? Kyoshiro-san claramente não pode tocar na espada por ser um Deus... Sakura-san não possui habilidades em esgrima... você é o único" Claro que Shiro já sabia que se fosse viajar com aquele grupo, ele teria que empunhar a excalibur, por ele possuir habilidades em esgrima e por...

"Demo... você sabe que eu não..." O avô o cortou antes que as palavras saíssem da boca do neto.

"Hai... eu acho que estou ciente da sua condição. Mas mesmo que não possa usar plenamente os poderes da espada, acho que podemos dar um jeito não?" Os olhos rugosos do velho se ascenderam com uma luz estranha...

"Se você diz..." Shiro murmurou indo alcançar a espada excalibur...

Enquanto isso, O Deus Gato Kyoshiro continuava a tentar socar a criatura alada, que por sua vez provara ser uma excelente pugilista.

"Huh! Até que você é bom Koneko-chan (gatinho/a... usado por garotos quando paqueram garotas XD)" Rakusa sorriu maliciosamente enquanto entonava as palavras, vendo que surtiram o efeito desejado.

Kyoshiro sentiu uma veia pipocar em sua testa. Aquela traste alada estava apenas brincando com ele?! Cerrou os olhos de maneira perigosa... as íris azuis com retinas cortadas brilhavam com malicia. Se era para brincar... Ele ia brincar...

Se levantou do chão onde tinha caído e se posicionou em uma posição semi agachada, com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça erguida. Concentrou suas energias nas mãos novamente, sentindo com certo prazer suas unhas se alongarem e virarem garras. Seus caninos levemente afiados se tornaram mais pontiagudos e seu cabelo um pouco mais rebelde.

Estava pronto para brincar. Deu um pequeno rosnado felino que ecoou como um profuso 'hissshh'. Fazendo com que os pelos de quem observava a luta (AKA Sakura) se arrepiassem.

Quando satisfeito com sua melhora, Kyoshiro desdobrou o joelho com um único salto, mirado no pescoço da harpia/Valquiria.

Rakusa observava calmamente enquanto o demi-deus Gato se recompunha. Ela iria espera-lo... queria uma luta justa pela sua presa pois eram dois caçadores. Só que quando o seu oponente a encarou com os olhos tão cheios de raiva, não pode controlar o arrepio de apreensão que desceu violentamente sua coluna.

"Kuso (merda)..." Xingou baixinho quando o gato deu bote em cima dela.

To be continue!

Gente! Desculpem a demora... Tava estudando pra escola e pro vestibular! No meu tempo livre eu digitava pedaços das minhas fics... Então a atualização vai sair mais rápido semana que vem já que eu To de Férias! :D

Ah e Hina-chan e Rhanna desculpem a falta de contato T.T Semana que vem a gente se fala \°¬°/(amio oceis! To cum saudades! T.T)


	42. O Rapto de Sakura

1

O velho sabe onde o que houve com o Itachi.

4 » 21%

2

O Shiro na verdade é um semi-deus.

4 » 21%

3

O Shiro se apaixona pela Sakura.

3 » 15%

4

O Shiro ajuda Sakura na jornada.

2 » 10%

**Quando os deuses amam**

**Rapto de Sakura.**

Kyoshiro dera o bote mirando perigosamente na jugular de sua presa, que por sua vez se abaixou para evitar o golpe e usando impulso de suas pernas, chutou o gato perto das costelas, fazendo este dar um semi lup no ar antes de cair em pé, em uma posição meio agachada e pronto para dar mais um bote.

Com mais um chiado, o gato saltou, preparado para atacar, desta vez, apesar de ter desviado para a esquerda, Rakusa não conseguira a tempo e Kyoshiro conseguiu arranha-la no braço.

"_Kusoyaro_! (maldito... ou seu mer— o.o) Veja o que fez!" A criatura alada exclamou segurando o braço esquerdo, um filete de sangue escorria pelo membro até a ponta dos dedos, por onde pingava no chão em forma de delicados diamantes rubros antes de impactar no chão.

"Sim... belo corte tem ai" Kyoshiro disse com a voz baixa e rouca, a aura irada ainda escapava em forma de onda de seu corpo.

Os olhos verdes escuro da caçadora cintilaram... A sua própria aura passando a sair mais poderosa que antes.

"Vai pagar caro por isso!" Ela berrou. Sua íris foi crescendo, até todo globo ocular passar a ser um poço verde. Uma fina fumaça corria por seus pés, subindo até a cabeça e as asas e se condenando na pele da caçadora na forma de estranhos desenhos e texturas. Nos braços e pernas, era como uma vinha de rosas com espinhos. Nas mãos, em cada dedo, surgiram tatuagens em forma de espirais. Na bochecha superior do rosto, pequenas gavinhas que terminavam na testa.

Kyoshiro sentiu seus pelos se levantarem em um aviso que ele conhecia bem.

Perigo.

Rakusa fixou os poços verdes na figura congelada do gato e deu um sorriso, mostrando seus dentes.

Por um milésimo de segundo, seus músculos se contraíram em uníssono... Para em seguida se lançar em cima do gato.

O Deus gato Kyoshiro podia ver, podia ver claramente a sua morte nos olhos daquela criatura estranha... podia sentir as intenções dela enquanto ela vinha em seu encalço. Tinha que fazer algo, não ia deixar aquele monstro derrota-lo e...

Levar Sakura... Sua protegida! Itachi confiara nele para manter a miko segura! E o que ele estava fazendo? Brincando de gato e ... rato!

Fechou os olhos... O ar ao seu redor ganhou uma nova pressão... ele sabia que a sua inimiga estava a sete passos... cinco passos... três passos...

Abriu os olhos e se lançou para frente, recebendo o golpe de cabeça.

Uma nuvem de fumaça voava ao redor deles, dificultando um pouco a vista, mas pelo que Sakura conseguia ver, Kyoshiro e a estranha mulher alada estavam em um duelo ainda mais vicioso.

"Kyoshiro..." Murmurou cobrindo a mão com a boca, para tentar conter o seu horror e medo.

"Não se preocupe Sakura..." A garota de cabelos rosa sentiu uma mão pousar gentilmente em seu ombro. Reconheceu depois de alguns segundos a voz de Shiro. Virou a cabeça lentamente e olhos verdes encontraram a forma do garoto de cabelo prateado sorrindo calmamente. Em punho a espada Excalibur.

E foi com um leve inclinar de cabeça que o rapaz soltou o ombro de Sakura mergulhou np duelo.

....

Era para ser fácil... Era para não dar em nada demais... a não ser é claro o rapto da garota... Mas não!

Não! não podia ser simples não é?!

Tinha que ter aquele Deus Gato maldito que lhe ferira!

Tinha que ter aquele semi-humano com cabelo cor da lua que brandia em sua cara uma espada estranha que a feria apenas com a presença!

Ah! Essa missão desastrosa! A Caçadora sentia cada uma de suas células pulsando excitadas com energia... pelo menos isso ela tinha a agradecer aos seus inimigos... Mas a missão ainda era desastrosa!

Mas ela sabia o que fazer! Por que não se vingar do ser que lhe dera a missão em primeiro lugar? Aquele ser acéfalo por ter sugerido tal coisa!

Claro ela era mais estúpida ainda de ter aceito tal coisa, mas era pelo seu Sasuke que ela estava ali... E se era por ele, nenhuma missão ia terminar em fracasso! Não se tivesse o seu dedo na historia.

Com mais um pulso de energia, afastou seus dois inimigos de uma vez. O Gato caindo de pé em sua posição meio agachada e o semi-humano de joelhos, espada maldita de luz ainda em punhos.

"Por que não se rendem logo?" A caçadora sorriu mais uma vez mostrando seus dentes, tentando intimidar. Mas não conseguiu o efeito desejado...

"E deixar você fazer o que quer?" Kyoshiro exclamou de volta arrumando o cabelo azul para trás do ombro. Shiro apenas sorriu e concordou.

"Feh... Problemático" A mulher alada suspirou e alongou as garras mais uma vez.

Ambos os seus inimigos possuíam o conhecimento de que ela era a lutadora com mais experiência entre eles. Com seus olhos modificados por sua energia, ela podia ver a aura que eles exalavam. Jovens, como filhotes! O de cabelo cor de lua um pouco mais velho que o seu Sasuke. O Deus Gato ainda posava alguma ameaça, mas a caçadora estava protegida nesse caso. O Gato não iria mostrar sua forma mais poderosa do jeito que ela fizera na frente da humana.

Deixou que eles vissem seus músculos se contraírem. Deixou que eles vissem suas asas esticarem... mas não deixou que eles vissem a bola concentrada de energia que acumulava dentro de sua boca. Se lançou para frente, na direção do rapaz com cabelo cor de lua, pronta para chuta-lo nas costelas, mas como previra ele desviara e o Gato vinha para cima dela, achando que ela estava com a guarda baixa.

...

Kyoshiro a pegou com a guarda baixa... Ela tinha acabado de tentar golpear Shiro, deixando suas costas desprotegidas... Era o que ele precisava. Preparou as garras e deferiu um golpe na mulher alada... que nem mesmo demonstrou reconhecer o golpe apesar do sangue que passara a escorrer pelo seu ombro onde pegara o corte.

Rakusa se virou lentamente para olhar o Deus Gato... quando seus olhos totalmente verdes encontraram o azul, ela sorriu diabolicamente e abriu a boca.

...

Sakura e o avô de Shiro observavam a luta com apreensão. Da posição da Miko, perto do sofá, ela podia ver quando Kyoshiro acertou o golpe no ombro da mulher alada, e viu quando ela atirou da boca uma bola verde esmeralda que flutuou no ar alguns segundos antes de explodir...

A partir da ai, tudo aconteceu num borrão. Luz e poeira impediam que Sakura enxergasse alguma coisa, e ela sabia que seus companheiros sofriam a mesma coisa. Talvez ainda estivessem feridos, já que conseguira sentir mesmo de longe o impacto da explosão e dos detritos.

Quando um braço a pegou pela cintura, a erguendo do chão e a segurando de encontro ao peito de alguém, apoiada por baixo do pescoço e do joelho... E esse alguém era uma mulher indubitavelmente.

Sentiu o cheiro de floresta, suor e sangue... a mulher estava ferida. Tentou tatear pelo peito de sua captora evitando os seios dela até achar o rosto.

"Se tocar em mim eu te mato aqui e agora" Ouviu duas vozes murmurando em seu ouvido. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela reconhecia a quem pertenciam aquelas vozes. Sugou ar para dentro de seus pulmões e fechou os olhos.

3... 2... 1....

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritou com toda a força que conseguira acumular. Mas de nada adiantou. A mulher alada a segurava nos braços.

Rakusa tentava controlar com mais delicadeza possível a humana em seus braços. Teria que deixa-la inconsciente se quisesse manter a sanidade até chegar a Sasuke. A humana continuava se debatendo e gritando pelos seus amigos, mas eles não viriam... A caçadora deu um sorriso malicioso. Não viriam! Deviam estar ocupados demais tentando escapar dos restos do piso que caira em cima deles.

Foi com esse sorriso malicioso que Curvou os joelhos e abriu as asas, pronta para alçar vôo. Desfez o tônus em seus músculos e saltou, quebrando o teto dos primeiros e segundo andares antes de encontrar ar livre. Fumaça subia atrás de si.

Com grande contentarão, se deu conta de que a humana que carregava calara a boca e agora observava a paisagem com uma expressão enfeitiçada no rosto.

Inaudível a ela... esta mesma humana murmurava sem parar...

"Itachi-sama... Itachi-sama onegai..."

Em outro lugar.

"Sakura... Gomen nasai" Itachi fechou os olhos, suor caia pela sua testa. Dor se espalhava por todo o seu peito. Doía usar seus poderes naquele lugar em que era drenado de cada pingo de energia que tinha.

Mas talvez... Talvez ele ainda pudesse fazer algo por ela! Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois do que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha que cuidar de sua flor não era?

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, concentrando sua mera vontade e espírito no anel que sua flor tinha no dedo.

Sakura sentiu um pulso da energia que conhecia bem correr seu corpo. Seu Itachi-sama a estava tentando ajudar! A mulher alada que a carregava pareceu sentir a mesma coisa, pois desviou os olhos do céu e passou a fita-la com um misto de desconfiança e medo.

"Kuro no Kami!" As duas vozes exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. "Onna! Você possui a benção do Deus Sombrio!" Os olhos verdes escuro cintilavam agora com algo que lembrava ódio.

"Kuro... no Kami? Deus sombriu? Itachi-sama?" Sakura perguntou confusa, mas não sentia mas tanto medo e naquele momento já tentava divisar um plano para escapar... Mas primeiro por que não descobrir o que aquela mulher queria a levando de Kyoshiro.

Ela tinha que encontrar Itachi-sama!

"Ah sim! Maldito Kuro to Shiro no Kami!" As vozes iam ficando cada vez mais agressiva, e Sakura sentiu o aperto da mulher mais forte, a ponto de trancar sua circulação até a perna. "Por que você tem a benção do deus maldito?" Os olhos se encheram de fúria. A miko se arrepiou.

"atachi wa... Itachi-sama no Miko" Essa foi a gota d´agua. Os olhos verdes começaram a faiscar tamanha era a fúria.

Quando o garoto Naruto dissera para ela ir buscar uma tal de Sakura do templo do Caos, ela já deveria pelo menos esperar que a garota fosse uma miko. Mas que NÃO tivesse os poderes do Kami! Itachi estava protegendo essa miko!

"Chikushou!" Rakusa exclamou. "Anta wa Kuro to Shiro no Kami no Hanayome! (você é a noiva do Deus da Luz e da Escuridão.)" Aquelas palavras ditas com tanto ódio e desprezo fizeram algo estalar dentro da jovem miko.

"Por que me levou então?!" Rakusa inclinou o corpo e ficou batendo as asas, parada no meio do céu que passou para um tom alaranjado. Estava anoitecendo...

"Sasuke" Rakusa preferiu ignorar como os olhos da humana se arregalaram. "Ele sofre e eu quero acabar com o sofrimento dele" Mesmo com palavras ternas, por que soava cheio de ressentimento?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmurou... Naquele instante toda a vontade de lutar contra aquela criatura desapareceu. Toda a vontade de achar Itachi desapareceu. Sua mente desandou do presente e encontrou refugio em seu irmão anos atrás... Rakusa apenas fitou mais uma vez para a humana antes de dar um meio sorriso e continuar voando.

A Lua já havia aparecido e cintilava em meio ao céu cada vez mais escuro.

De volta a aldeia.

"Oi... Dayjyobu?" Kyoshiro estava sentado ao lado do corpo inerte de Shiro, que se debatia como em um pesadelos... mas com o chamado do Deus Gato, olhos prateados se abriram.

"Sakura-chan!" Shiro se levantou com um pulo, sua mão procurando a espada Excalibur na sua cintura.

"Se foi" Kyoshiro murmurou baixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar, fingindo que não notara o olhar de pânico que o outro lhe dava.

"E você fica ai sentado sem fazer nada?! Por que não foi atrás dela?!" Shiro berrou. Seu vermelho com raiva.

"Acha que não fui?! Mas a maldita tinha asas! Como espera que eu encontre o rastro dela a centenas de pés acima do CHAO?!" O deus Gato berrou de volta. Sua orelha pressionada contra seus cabelos, refletindo sua vergonha.

"Sou...(é...)" Shiro murmurou mais calmo, a cor vermelha de seu rosto drenada, deixando apenas a pálida tez. "O que faremos?"

"Se eu soubesse já estaria fazendo alguma coisa!" Kyoshiro exclamou. Sentia vergonha por ter falhado em cumprir o pedido de Itachi, a quem devia tanto, falhou com Sakura, a quem passara a amar como companheira... falhou com si mesmo... Se ao menos pudesse usar seus poderes naquela hora!

"Ah! Finalmente acordou vejo eu! meu caro Shiro-kun" O velho avô de Shiro se aproximou do corpo do neto, que a esta altura já tinha sentado e massageava o espaço acima do nariz com a ponta dos dedos."Sabe como foi difícil para Kyoshiro-san te tirar de baixo da parede?"

"Não foi difícil" Kyoshiro murmurou ofendido. Ele levantara a parede muito facilmente muito bem e obrigado! O velho deu uma piscadela. Shiro apenas olhava para o avô mistificado.

"Como você consegue ficar tão calmo?!" Finalmente o garoto de cabelo prateado explodiu com o seu ojii-san. "Aquela criatura infernal levou Sakura-chan para sabe-se lá onde e fazer mais o que!" O deus Gato pressionou mais ainda as orelhas de encontro a cabeça. A verdade dita é pior do que a verdade sentida.

"Por que eu sei a direção em que elas seguiram, e eu acho que sei aonde estão indo..." O velho respondeu com o sorriso calmo. "A propósito... acho que também sei onde está o que vocês procuram... Neko no Kami-sama, Kikoete onegai shimasu (Deus Gato, ouça por favor)"

To be continue.


End file.
